Después de la muerte
by Tazusa Inverse
Summary: Dicen que cuando un otaku muere se convierte en un personaje de anime ¿y si fuera cierto? Yui de 15 años de edad, aparece en el mundo de One Piece luego de terrible un accidente. Ahora deberá afrontar la realidad, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad y ella pensaba aprovecharla a toda costa.
1. Prólogo

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Prólogo**

-Luffy, perdón pero tengo que irme-le dice una muchacha apareciendo ante sus ojos.

-No, no -la voz le tiembla-, no se vayan. No me dejen solo, Yui, Ace-dice con la voz ronca.

-Te devolveré a Ace-le dice segura.

-¿De verdad? ¡Entonces hazlo rápido!-grito desesperado sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-Bien, lo devolvere a la vida, perdón pero no podre estar más con ustedes por un tiempo, ese es el pago que tengo que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Prometí que te protegería!-le dijo a gritos, todos observaban la escena sin entender nada.

-No puedes protegerme de la muerte, yo ya estoy muerta-le dijo tranquilamente.

-¡No nos dejes!

-Te devolveré a Ace, por favor dile a Sanji que lo amo-dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Yui!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y como en respuesta un susurro en el viento diciendo "Nos vemos dentro de dos años en el lugar acordado"

-¡Ace!-exclamó sorprendido al sentir que el cuerpo de su hermano ya no tenía el horrible agujero causado por Akainu y que empezaba a removerse con dificultad.

* * *

**Aqui les traigo el prologo de la nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando, a continuación prondré el primer capitulo para ver la acogida que recibe, que espero que sea buena. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda sobre el fic no duden en consultarme por medio de un review.**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	2. El accidente

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capitulo 1: El accidente**

Un auto conducía a gran velocidad en la oscura noche con un gran riesgo a causar un accidente, sobre todo con la espantosa lluvia que caía a torrenciales.

Dentro de dicho auto, dos hermanos hablaban de lo que harían al llegar a su casa luego de unas hermosas vacaciones en un crucero. Mientras la madre y el padre en los asientos delanteros discutían por razones que ninguno de los dos chicos entendían.

-Luke ¿visitarás a tu novia cuando lleguemos?-preguntó la menor.

Ella tenía un precioso cabello negro que caía en capas por su espalda, era bajita puesto que aun tenía 15 años; sus ojos eran de color negro y su piel era muy pálida. Parecía bastante normal a la vista de cualquier persona. Lamentablemente ella era bastante torpe causando que no tenga un muy buen estado físico, además de que era una aficionada al anime y manga, al igual que todas sus amigas. Su nombre, Yui.

-Claro, la extrañé mucho durante el mes que no estuvimos-respondió su hermano mayor.

Él, a diferencia de su pequeña hermana, tenía cabello castaño con algunas ondas, piel bronceada y ojos claros. También era bastante alto para su edad de 17 años. Él era, al contrario de su hermana, bastante deportista, practicaba kendo, Lo único que parecían tener en común era su afición al anime y manga. Su nombre, Luke.

-Me agrada ella, me hace acordar a mamá cuando era más joven-dijo con su voz suave, casi de niña.

-Sólo se comporta así contigo, no querrás estar en su presencia cuando pierda un combate de kendo-le informó el joven.

-Cierto, ella también practica kendo-dijo con tono pensativo Yui.

-Sí, deberías venir a vernos en alguna clase.

En un mal movimiento, el auto patina causando que sus pasajeros adolescentes, que no llevaban el cinturón de seguridad, golpearan su cabeza contra el asiento delantero. El automóvil dio un par de vueltas antes de caer por el risco.

No era sorpresa que esto pasara; ya que como se dijo antes, llovía torrencialmente y el conductor no prestaba mucha atención a la carretera por estar discutiendo con su esposa.

Horas después la más joven de los pasajeros despierta desorientada y con mucho esfuerzo sale del automóvil volcado.

La lluvia había parado.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, busca desesperadamente su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, logra encontrarlo y con las lagrimas apunto de salir, marca el número de emergencias.

-Hola ¿en que podemos ayudarle?-responde la voz tranquila de la persona detrás del teléfono.

-Sí, hubo un accidente en la carretera 55, no se en que parte, nos caímos por un risco y el auto esta volcado, no se si alguien esta vivo además de mi, tengo mucho miedo, le pido por favor que nos ayude-pidió en un sollozo.

-Sí, ya estamos mandando una ambulancia, espere tranquila-fue lo que dijo la voz antes de cortar la llamada.

-Tengo que estar tranquila-se repitio a sí misma un par de veces.

Miro hacia el cielo lleno de nubarrones.

-Tal ves si subo a la carretera alguien me ayude.

Dicho esto la muchacha empezó a escalar la rocosa pared. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar hasta la cima, su cuerpo ya de por si lastimado por el accidente ahora estaba mucho peor por todas las heridas que se hizo, cayó una infinidad de veces pero, siguió intentándolo hasta conseguirlo y ahora estaba sentada a un lado de la calle tratando de reponerse.

-¿Qué será esa luz?-se preguntó cuando de la nada, una especie de portal luminoso se postró frente a ella.

Curiosa como era, no pudo evitar acercarse; pero apenas dio un paso la luz empezó a tragarla.

Cuando despertó ya no era la misma.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Subire el proximo capitulo pronto, no se desesperen.**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	3. El fantasma ¿es un ángel?

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capitulo 2: El fantasma ¿es un ángel?**

**En alguna parte del Grand Line.**

-Sanji ¡carne!-gritaba un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, cubiertos por un sombrero de paja.

-Ahora no hay carne-le dijo tranquilamente el cocinero de la tripulación.

-Bueno entonces quiero cualquier comida.

-¡Que no!

-Veo una isla chicos-anunció el espadachín desde el puesto de vigía.

Apenas dio la noticia el capitán, que pareció olvidarse de la comida, se subió a la cabeza del Sunny, mientras que los demás salían a la cubierta para alistarse.

-¡Que bien que llegamos! Escuche que desde hace unas semanas esta isla es visitada por un fantasma-dijo Robin.

-F-fant-tasm-ma-tartamudearon atemorizados Ussop, Chopper y Brook a la vez.

-¡Fantasma!-exclamó Luffy entusiasmado por la idea.

-Sí, no estoy muy segura por donde aparece, según las personas de la isla anterior ya no se hacían más viajes luego de que se ocultara el sol por esa razón-informo la arqueóloga.

-Bien, esta decidido, iremos a ver al fantasma-dijo un Luffy muy emocionado.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedes decidir eso tu sólo? ¿Qué hay de los demás?-preguntó asustada Nami.

-Pero si ellos también quieren ir-señaló a Robin, Zoro y Franky, que estaban ya preparados para pisar tierra y buscar al espíritu.

-Yo no pienso ir-dijo la navegante dándole la espalda-, yo fui la última vez y tuve que soportar los acosos de un esqueleto pervertido.

-Yohoho me disculpo por eso.

-Nami-swaan ¡yo te protegeré de los espíritus malignos!-dijo Sanji mientras giraba alrededor de ella en su torbellino de amor.

-Idiota-murmuro el peliverde.

-¿Qué dijiste marimo?-preguntó el rubio enojado.

-Lo que escuchaste-respondio él, comenzando así una de sus típicas peleas.

-¿Lo decidimos por medio de las hojas otra vez?-pregunto Chopper ignorando que detrás de él Sanji y Zoro se regalaban patadas y cortes de espada.

-Bien, el que saque los papelitos marcados buscaran al fantasma, los demás bajaran a buscar provisiones. Yo me quedaré en el barco a esperarlos-ordenó Nami.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que bajar a la isla maldita?-reclamó Ussop.

-Porque yo soy una tierna e indefensa chica, no puedo enfrentarme a un fantasma-se excuso la pelirroja con un tono de voz dulce.

-No, no-dijeron Ussop y Zoro a la vez.

-Bueno, no importa, cada uno saque un papel-dijo la navegante cambiando de tema.

Todos sacaron un trozo de papel de los que tenía en la mano, decidiendo así, que Sanji y Robin acompañarían a Luffy al bosque donde se decía que el espectro vagabundeaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban caminando por el medio del bosque, hace media hora que no hayaban nada, por lo que estaban empezando a perder las esperanzas sobre que existiera el tal fantasma.

-Robin ¡nos mentiste!-se quejó el capitán.

-Tienes que esperar un poco Luffy, apenas se hizo de noche-le respondió tranquilamente.

-Oi miren por allá-le dijo Sanji.

Al levantar la vista y enfocarla al lugar que señalaba el cocinero todas sus dudas se disiparon. El fantasma había aparecido, pero parecía ser más un ángel.

Una muchacha de piel pálida, ojos negros como la noche y cabello de igual color los observaba desde cierta distancia.

La chica en cuestión parecía andar desnuda, pero como el aire era bastante espeso no se llegaba a ver nada indeseado, aunque ella no mostraba signos de incomodidad ante su desnudez.

Si no fuera por las enormes alas que tenía en la espalda o la aureola que adornaba su cabeza podría haber pasado como una persona normal. Ellos no tenían ningún problema para distinguir su ubicación, dado que un suave resplandor blanco rodeaba su figura, el problema era saber si era real, dado que su cuerpo se traslucía.

La chica, que no debería de tener más de 15 o 16 años les devolvió la mirada y empezó a caminar hacía donde los mugiwaras se encontraban, pero apenas dio un paso cayo de rodillas al suelo, levanto su brazo en dirección a ellos y pidió:

-A-YU-DA-murmuró con las pocas energías que le quedaban antes de caer inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, casi con cuidado, primero uno luego el otro.

Levantándose lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación extraña.

-¿Donde estoy? No recuerdo nada-dijo tomandose la cabeza.

Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, pero al no encontrar zapatos que ponerse empezó a caminar hacia la puerta descalza.

Al salir quedo más extrañada aun, estaba en lo que parecía un barco, pero la cubierta tenía un suelo anormal, parecía cesped.

-¿De donde me recuerda esto? Se que lo he visto en algún lado-musito con su voz suave.

Se empezaron a escuchar sonidos bastante altos a medida que caminaba, al notar que eran voces, apuro el paso.

Guiada por el sonido generado por voces extrañas, llego a una puerta de madera con una ventanita redonda a la que no presto atención, estaba desesperada por encontrar información, no recordaba nada de lo que le había ocurrido.

Así que sin dudarlo abrió la puerta, no sabia a lo que debía estar preparada.

_-¡No puede ser!_-fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver la escena enfrente de ella.

De la impresión, Yui soltó un gritito de sorpresa y todos voltearon la cabeza hacia ella.

-¡Oh ya despertaste!-la saludó el reno.

-¡Ay por Dios! Me quede dormida en clase de Historia otra vez ¿verdad?-preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco... pálida-dijo Nami sin encontrar la palabra exacta a su apariencia.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió confundida.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Choppy (a veces le dire así, asi que quedan avisados).

-Sí ¿por qué?-dijo mientras el doctor la tomaba de la muñeca para tomar su pulso.

Unos segundo después, confundido, el reno cambia de mano. Algo asustado vuelve a intentar tomar el pulso de la chica, pero al no poder sentir nada, grita atemorizado y se aleja de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?-pregunta la chica confundida.

-¡No tienes pulso!-grita asustado el reno.

-¿Qué? Es una equivocación, fíjate otra vez-insistió un poco asustada Yui, los demás la miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados, a excepción de Luffy que le daba igual.

-Ya me fije dos veces-replicó Chopper.

-¿Estas seguro Chopper?-pregunto Ussop mientras temblaba.

-Sí, es como si estuviera muerta.

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

_Muerta._

Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Yui.

-¡Ahhh!-cuando nadie se lo esperaba, el ángel empezó a gritar y a tomarse de la cabeza.

Sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo el cráneo, imágenes pasaban por su mente. Recuerdos.

Preocupado, Chopper se acercó a tratar de ayudarla, pero al intentar tocarla su pezuña traspaso su cuerpo. Confundido, volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Los demás al ver esto se asustaron más, sólo podían ver como la muchacha desconocida se torcía de dolor en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

Cinco minutos en los que Yui grito con todas su fuerzas, cinco minutos en los que las personas presentes solo podían ver como el ángel sufría.

Cuando de la nada el sonido estridente de su voz se detuvo, rápidamente Yui se puso de pie y para sorpresa de todos se dirigió a la parte de la cocina.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando-murmurando esas palabras empezó a buscar con la vista algo.

Cuando lo encontró los demás la miraban confundidos ¿Para qué querría un cuchillo? Sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando ella tomo el instrumento de cocina con su mano derecha e intento cortarse las venas, pero el objeto atravesó su brazo sin causarle ningún daño, frustrada trato de cortarse el cuello, pero nuevamente no le causo daño alguno.

Al ver que era lo que intentaba hacer, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy alarmados, fueron de detenerla, le sujetaron los brazos y el cocinero le quito el cuchillo de sus manos.

-Oi, entiendo que estés asustada pero no es necesario quitarse la vida-le recrimino Sanji.

-Te dejaremos donde te encontramos si quieres-dijo Nami.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-gritaba enojado Luffy.

Yui los miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo no quería morir-susurró.

-¿Entonces por qué trataste de cortarte la mano?-preguntó alarmado Sanji.

-¡Yo no quería morir!-gritó dolida-¡Pero ya estoy muerta!

Todos la observaban sin decir una palabra. Chopper y Franky la miraban sorprendidos, Robin tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, Ussop y Brook temblaban de los pies a la cabeza. Nami trataba de calmar los nervios de la chica, mientras que Luffy y Zoro seguían agarrandola de los brazos. Sanji sólo la miraba confundido.

-Ya estoy muerta-susurró mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, Luffy y Zoro la había soltado.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el llanto de la extraña chica que segundos antes había afirmado lo que parecía. Ella era un espiritu, estaba muerta pero extrañamente seguía ahí, frente a ellos, en el mundo de los vivos. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

* * *

**Jeje.. sé que dije que pronto actualizaría pero se me rompió el cargador de mi netbook y ahí tenía un capitulo y la mitad del otro, entonces le pedi a una amiga que me prestara su cargador y aquí estoy, actualizando.**

**Me alegra la aceptación que tuvo, así que actualizare cada semana... mientras los invito a pasar por mi otro fic ¿Gol D Lyndis?**

**Espero que me digan su opinion! Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	4. Ichimoku Yui

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 3: Ichimoku Yui**

-¿Muerta?-preguntó Luffy con curiosidad luego de que el ángel se calmara.

Hace cinco minutos Yui había afirmado estar muerta, después de haber dicho esas palabras ella comenzó a llorar y no paraba de murmurar "yo no quería morir", luego Brook la ayudo a calmarse, él entendía por lo que estaba pasando y los demás no sabían que hacer. Cuando el llanto ceso, se levanto del suelo, pidió disculpas y ofreció explicarles todo lo que ellos quisieran.

-Sí, ocurrió un accidente de trafico y morí-dijo brevemente.

-¿Cuando paso eso?-esta vez pregunto Ussop.

-No lo se, ¿que día es hoy?

-Hoy es 27 de mayo, hace unos 4 días te encontramos en el bosque, nos pediste ayuda así que te trajimos con el doctor del barco-explicó Robin.

-¡¿27 de mayo?! Eso es mucho tiempo-estaba afligida-, el día del accidente fue el 12 de febrero-fruncio el ceño angustiada.

-¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo?

-Yo... no lo sé, creo que estuve un tiempo en coma antes de morir pero no estoy segura, lo único que puedo afirmar es que llegué a este mundo hará como dos semanas antes de que me encontraran-explico un poco dubitativa.

-¿Este mundo?-preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

-Ehhh jeje-rio nerviosa- creo que hable de más...

-¿Vienes de otro mundo? ¡Sugoi!-el mugiwara se emociono al saber la nueva información.

-Supongo, pero no es necesario que hablemos de eso Luffy.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-Este... yo... ¡ah claro! Es porque eres un famoso pirata, sí, eso es-dijo convencida de sus palabras.

-Supongo que soy conocido-se acomodo el sombrero un poco incomodo.

-¡Pues claro! Si incluso fuiste al cielo-exclamó emocionada con su voz de niña.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuvimos en el cielo?-preguntó Ussop sospechando de ella.

-Ehh.. jeje...-solo rio nerviosa sin responder.

-¿Por qué sabes todo eso?-preguntó Zoro desconfiado.

-Bueno, si les digo la verdad no me van a creer-volvió a reír con nerviosismo.

-Lo sabia, es de la marina-dijo el peliverde mientras desenfundaba a la Wado.

-¡No! Jamás sería una marina, no después de lo que le paso a Ace-respondio apesadumbrada.

-¿Ace? ¿Que le paso a Ace?-pregunto Luffy con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo saben?-estaba perpleja, pero si se fijaba bien, sus apariencias eran iguales a las anteriores de los dos años separados.

Si decía algo equivocado, podría alterar la historia y ella no quería eso, no señor, a Yui le encantaba One Piece tal y como era, todo sacado de la mente del grandioso Eiichiro Oda.

-Creo que hablamos de personas distintas, el sujeto del que yo hablo fue ejecutado dos años atras-mintió, aunque no del todo.

-Ah, entonces todo esta bien-Luffy sonrió.

-Espera, eso no explica el porque sabes que estuvimos en Skipea-marcó Nami, negándose a cambiar de tema.

-Supongo que tendré que decir la verdad-suspiró.

-Es lo que esperamos-murmuraron casi todos a la vez.

-Bien, sí, vengo de otro mundo-admitió enfurruñada.

Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, es que su apariencia no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era obvio que ella venía del mundo de los muertos, pero a menos que tuvieran una televisión para ver todo lo que ocurría en la tierra, era un poco imposible que ella supiera lo que sabe.

Ussop y Chopper se estremecieron al pensar del mundo del cual el ángel provenía.

-Continua-la animo Robin, que no se vio afectada por la confesión.

-Por las caras que pusieron, creo que malinterpretaron todo-dijo algo asustada-, yo no hablo del Paraíso o el Inframundo. Yo me refiero a algo más como un universo paralelo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, pero no apartaron la vista de sus enormes alas o de la areola que estaba sobre la cabeza del espectro.

-En mi mundo, ustedes son los personajes de mi anime/manga favorito, por eso sé todo sobre sus vidas.

Un minuto de silencio.

-Jajaja-todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras Yui se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Ya era muy malo que estuviera muerta, pero esto sobrepasaba los límites. Ella les había dicho la verdad y lo único que los mugiwaras hacían era reírse en su cara.

-¡Pero es la verdad! Si no como explican que sepa que la espada blanca de Zoro pertenecía a su amiga de la infancia, Kuina o que sepa que el hermano de Luffy haya fallecido al tratar de zarpar al mar cuando un Noble Mundial llegaba de turismo a la isla-todos callaron cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Nadie, aparte de los nombrados, sabía esas verdades.

-¿Cómo sabes de Kuina/Sabo?-preguntaron capitan y marimo al unisono.

-También sé otras cosas-dijo tratando de hacerse la interesante.

-¿Cómo qué?-Chopper tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno, no quiero sonar mal pero lo diré de una, así que si se ofenden pido perdón-anticipó antes de soltar toda una trama de verdades, que aunque sonaron un poco crueles en la boca de la quinceañera, eran reales.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó Franky, él era un poco nuevo en el grupo así que no sabía por lo que habían tenido que pasar de muy pequeños.

-Emm, ah, sí, antes de este barco estaba el Going Merry, con él subieron la Reverse Mountain, entraron al estomago de una ballena, Laboon, luego navegaron por la Knock Up Stream, volaron con ayuda del pulpo que Luffy guardo en sus pantalones-al mencionar esto solto un risita-, luego cuando llegaron a Water Seven se les informo que el Merry no podría navegar por más tiempo, nadie lo quiso aceptar pero era necesario-se le quebró la voz-, Ussop trato de arreglarlo cuando se separó de ustedes, entonces el CP9 hizo que el barco cayera en la isla de chatarra y cuando Iceburg terminó de arreglar el Rocket Man le pidió que lo ayudara ya que él quería rescatarlos y navegar una última vez con ustedes-Ussop, Chopper y Luffy ya estaban derramando lágrimas al recordar todo-, y lo logró, pero ya no pudo más y se partió a la mitad y entonces tuvieron que decir adiós y en ese momento empezó a nevar buaaa extraño al Merry-Yui se abrazó con Chopper y juntos largaron el llanto retenido.

-¿Por que lloras?-preguntó Nami con los ojos aguados por los recuerdos.

-Es que siempre lloro cuando recuerdo como murió el Merry, y cuando lo veo es peor-lloriqueó-, él no merecía eso.

-Te entiendo-Ussop se unió al abrazo junto con Luffy.

Pero cuando nadie se lo esperaba, las personas abrazadas Yui cayeron al suelo, la habían traspasado y no entendían porque, también al estar un poco más lejos notaron que la muchacha no derramaba lágrimas normales, no, ella derramaba lágrimas de sangre.

-Oi aniki, tus lágrimas son sangre-le hizo notar Franky.

-¿Eh?-se pasó la mano por la mejilla, comprobando que lo que decía el pervertido era verdad- Tienes razón-murmuró asombrada- ¿Sera por que estoy muerta?

-¡Pues claro!-exclamaron Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Franky.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para que se enojen y me griten-movio sus manos tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto-, pero ¿ahora me creen?

-Bien podrías ser una espía-apuntó el peliverde.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible!-grito exasperada, el peliverde la miro sorprendido-. Siempre supe que eras desconfiado, pero esto me sobrepasa. Si no quieres creerme ¡bien! ¡no me hagas!-se cruzo de brazos enojada.

-Hasta una desconocida sabe que eres insoportable marimo-dijo Sanji.

-¿Insoportable? Yo no dije que era insoportable, es más él es mi personaje favorito después de Luffy-apuntó inocentente.

-¡¿Por qué el marimo?!-se lamentó Sanji.

-Jaja, Zoro ¿ves que ella no es de la marina?-Luffy le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al peliverde.

-Sigue siendo muy extraño-dijo con un pequeño rubor.

-Sanji, no te lamentes por favor-el angel trato de calmar la situación- es que tengo una afición con las espadas y él maneja tres-dijo con emoción a lo último.

Luego de esa escena la mayoría pareció creerle, si bien era muy extraño todo eso, no tenían otra explicación a lo acontecido, conocía a la perfección sus nombres y sus pasados, además de que describió al espadachín con facilidad. Todo apuntaba a que Yui sí era de otro mundo y que, aunque ellos no querían aceptarlo, los mugiwaras eran producto de la imaginación de una persona.

-A todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Ussop cuando superó el shock que le produjo el aceptar la verdad.

-¿No se los dije? ¡Que malos modales de mi parte! Mi nombre es Yui, Ichimoku Yui-se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia.

-Creo que ya sabes nuestros nombres así que dudo que tengamos que presentarnos ¿no es así?-dijo Robin, la chica asintió.

-Sanji, tengo un gran favor que pedirte-dijo Yui juntando las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?-preguntó con el ojo convertido en corazón y la voz aguda, se le había olvidado el episodio anterior.

-¿Podría probar una comida tuya? Es que siempre me entro curiosidad y me muero de hambre-pidió con su dulce voz.

-¿Cómo puedes morir de hambre si ya estas muerta?-preguntaron Ussop, Franky y Zoro a la vez con una gotita de sudor.

-Sería un honor cocinar para una belleza como tú-aceptó el rubio, ignorando a los chicos, Yui al recibir el cumplido se sonrojó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Sanji cocinaba otra vez, ahora sólo para Yui y Luffy (que cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio cocinaría más comida, pidio-exigio que le sirvieran más carne), el resto de lo mugiwaras seguían teniendo curiosidad, así que volvieron a empezar a hacerle preguntas al ángel.

-Yui ¿cómo es tu mundo?-preguntó Nami intrigada.

-Bueno, a diferencia de esta, no hay muchas islas, todos vivimos en continentes, no hay piratas y la tecnología esta un poco más avanzada en algunas cosas, comparado con las aventuras que ustedes viven, mi mundo es aburrido.

-¿En que cosas estan más avanzados?-preguntó Franky interesado.

-Emm, bueno, no hay den-den mushis-todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué usan para comunicarse?-preguntó Ussop.

-Telefonos-al ver que nadie entendia de lo que hablaba se explico-, son unos artefactos que tienen la misma utilidad del den-den mushi, pero si no usamos eso, están las computadoras, eso sí hay ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero es muy difícil encontrarse con una-dijo el cyborg.

-Bueno, en eso estamos mucho más avanzados, además de que dependemos mucho de ellas, por ejemplo: si no tienes una computadora no tienes una vida.

-¿Tu tenías una computadora?-preguntó Robin.

-Claro, era una adicta, sobre todo a los fanfics de On...-calló de repente, casi revelaba algo muy importante que no quería que ellos supieran.

-¿Qué es un fanfic?-preguntó Zoro exasperado, ella decía cosas muy inentendibles.

-Un fanfic es una historia alterna sobre algo ya escrito-dijo Robin-, pero me parece que por lo que esa avergonzada es porque ella leía fanfics sobre nosotros ¿no es así?-intuyó la arqueóloga.

-Sí-murmuró cabizbaja.

-Si era por eso no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Luffy que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-Jeje, supongo que no, pero no les gustaría saber lo que a mi me encanta leer-susurró, pero la mayoría alcanzo a escucharla.

-¿Es muy malo?-preguntó Nami preocupada por lo que la gente escribía sobre ella.

-Quedate tranquila, no es nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni con Ussop, Brook, Franky o Chopper-dijo trantando de calmarla, pero los que no fueron nombrados se empezaron a asustar.

-¿Por que no nos nombraste?-preguntó Zoro desconfiado.

-Em, bueno, creo que con decir que soy una fan pervetida amante del yaoi y el lemmon entre algunos personajes basta-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron Sanji, Luffy y Zoro a la vez.

La única que pareció entender la confesión del ángel fue Robin, que sólo soltó una carcajada suave.

-No entiendo nada, pero espero que eso sea algo bueno-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues claro que va a ser bueno, si la que lo leía era Yui-chan es obvio que ella no leería cosas malas sobre nosotros-la defendió de la acusación que no fue dicha.

-Tienes razón, los tres parecían disfrutarlo mucho-afirmó Yui, Robin soltó una carcajada un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

-¿Por qué te ríes mujer?-preguntó Zoro.

-De nada-mintió la morocha.

-¿Podríamos volver a las preguntas?-pidió el ángel, suspiró cuando todos asintieron.

-¿Me mostrarías tu bragas?-preguntó Brook, Yui se sonrojó y le contesto de manera agresiva:

-¡Que tu madre te las muestre!-gritó avergonzada.

-Pervertido, ¿no ves que Yui es una dulce chica? ¡No la molestes!-grito Sanji dándole una patada en la cabeza.

-Yohohoho no era mi intención molestarla Yui-san-el esqueleto se disculpo, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-N-no pasa nada, ya sé que eres un pervertido con un fetiche extraño-dijo indiferente.

-¿Dijeron pervertido?-preguntó Franky.

-Dijo que tengo un fetiche extraño-murmuraba Brook en la esquina de la habitación deprimido y abrazándose las piernas.

-Yui-chan ¡tu comida esta lista! Espero que me digas tu opinión-dijo Sanji con la voz cantarina y el ojo convertido en corazón.

-Gracias-respondió cuando tuvo el plato enfrente suyo.

-¿Y el mio?-pregunto Luffy, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que el cocinera iba a decir.

-En la encimera-señaló con el dedo.

Todos observaron como Yui tomaba el tenedor

y probaba el primer bocado, cinco segundos después lo ojos le brillaban y en un acto de emoción abrazó al rubio para luego darle un cumplido.

-¡Eres genial! ¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡Jamás probe algo así! ¡Gracias por crear algo así!-le dio un beso en la mejilla que no estaba cubierta por pelo, para luego volver a sentarse y terminar de comer.

Cabe decir que el cocinero se había desmayado de felicidad y que todos miraban sorprendidos a la adolescente, no tenían palabras para lo recién ocurrido.

-Jaja al fin una chica te presta atención ero-cook-se burló Zoro cuando recupero el habla.

-¿Qué dijiste marimo?-Sanji se enfado al despertar y escuchar esa primera frase.

-Nada en especial, solo la verdad-replico el peliverde.

-¿Quieres pelear?-y así comenzó una de sus típicas peleas, aunque claro, fue detenida cinco segundos después por el puño de Nami.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear todo el día?-gritó mientras volvía a su puesto enfadada- estoy rodeada de idiotas-murmuró la navegante.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la difunta al sentirse observada.

-¿Abrazaste a Sanji y luego le diste un beso en la mejilla?-preguntaron todos a gritos.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Pues, si no sientes nada por él, le estas dando falsas esperanzas-respondió la pelirroja contrariada por las acciones de la chica.

-¿Si siento algo por él? Ehh.. creo que admiración-respondio dubitatiba-, es decir, soy fan de todos, así que creo que a todos le tengo algo de afecto, aunque no se como se comporten en la vida real, sólo tengo de referencia lo que veo en el anime-añadió.

Luego de eso, siguieron haciéndole más preguntas, cuando se hizo tarde Nami le pidió que se quedará a pasar la noche, ya que no tenía a donde ir, Yui aceptó emocionada, pero en realidad ella no se sentía cansada, ni siquiera tenía ganas de dormir.


	5. Noche de recuerdos

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Escribir el comienzo de este capitulo de nuevo me hizo recordar mucho a mi papá que en paz descanse. Te extraño mucho papá.**

**Capitulo 4: Noche de recuerdos.**

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama que provisoriamente Franky había construido a Yui, extrañamente, el ángel no podía conciliar el sueño, y era extraño porque normalmente, apenas apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada quedaba dormida.

Cansada de no poder pegar un ojo, decidió ir a acompañar a Sanji que estaba de guardia. No quería quedarse sola y tener que pensar en todo lo ocurrido, eso sólo le provocaría mucho dolor y no quería molestar a nadie, ya era mucho que se quedara a dormir.

Se levantó sigilosamente, para no despertar a Nami o a Robin y salió por la puerta, no sabía donde podría estar el cocinero, por lo que supuso que lo más probable era que estuviera arriba, en la torre del vigía.

Una vez parada al lado del mástil, se dio cuenta de que no sabía como subir. Miró todo lo que le rodeaba en busca de una respuesta que no encontró.

Derrotada, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en el suelo, un poco incomoda porque no sabía como acomodar las enormes alas que tenía en la espalda.

Como si se le hubiera prendido un foquito, se puso de pie a la velocidad de la luz e intento mover sus nuevas extremidades.

No sabía como usarlas, pero probando nada se pierde ¿verdad?

Uno, dos, tres intentos fallidos para conseguir moverlas, sólo consiguió que se corrieran unos centímetros de su lugar.

-Esto es muy difícil-suspiró cansada, esto le quitaba muchas energías- ¿Cómo puedo utilizar algo que nunca he tenido?-se quejó.

Con otro suspiro, volvió a tratar de aletear, pero el resultado volvió a ser el mismo. Luego de unos quince minutos al fin logró que se movieran a su voluntad, ahora sólo tenía que volar hasta el puesto de vigía.

Tenía suerte de ser una de esas personas que aprenden rápido, si no, podría haberse pasado toda la noche tratando de elevarse. Yui no era muy inteligente, sus notas del colegio siempre eran las promedio, pero ella nunca se rendía, era terca y bastante independiente, claro que su hermano era la excepción.

Luke a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más populares de su colegio, era muy sobreprotector con su pequeña hermana. Siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba y el sentimiento era reciproco. No era una relación perfecta, tenían sus peleas de hermanos, pero ellos se querían mucho, el pasado los había vuelto así y si a uno le sucedía algo el otro trataría de ayudar en lo que pueda.

Pero ahora su onii-chan no estaba aquí, no tenía en quien apoyarse, estaba rodeada de extraños y aunque los conocía de toda la vida, puesto que el anime tenía casi los mismos años que ella, nadie la conocía ahí. Zoro no había confiado en su historia, incluso luego de decirles todo lo que supiera, otro más podría pensar igual y tratar de atacarla.

Yui no sería capaz de defenderse, ella era una adolescente común y corriente, no sabía nada que la ayudara en la pelea, además era muy torpe y débil, es decir, murió sólo por un accidente de transito, bueno, eso y que estuvo esforzándose al máximo para poder llegar a la cima del acantilado cuando sus heridas estaban muy delicadas y sin tratar. Los humanos son débiles, pero en ese momento ella se sentía la más débil de todos.

Extrañaba a su familia, a su madre y a su hermano, no sabía donde podría pisar sin dudar, estaba sola en ese mundo, las personas en quien más confiaba no se encontraban ahí para apoyarla y eso le dolía. Le dolía no saber si ellos lograron sobrevivir al accidente, le dolía no saber si ellos se encontraban bien, le dolía no saber si ellos ya la habían olvidado.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, volvió a aletear, ya se había caído como unas diez veces, en ningún momento había estado cerca de la puerta-trampa, pero no se rendiría les demostraría a su hermano y a su madre que ella no decaería, que ella se esforzaría al máximo como cuando intento buscar ayuda, con eso les diría que ella estaba bien, porque no había otro modo.

Esta vez, se impulsó y con todas sus fuerzas al tope, alcanzó de una vez la puerta-trampa, la abrió y entró con un poco de dificultad, ya que sus alas no cabían por la abertura.

…

Dentro de la habitación, Sanji había vuelto su mirada sorprendido de que alguien estuviera con él, pero esa mirada se convirtió en una con corazones que asustó un poco a Yui.

-Hola-saludó con timidez.

-¡Yui-chan! ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?-preguntó Sanji con su corazón convertido en corazón.

-Sí, no puedo dormir-admitió, ocultando el que no quería estar sola.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No gracias.

-Bueno-aceptó algo decepcionado.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, pero presa del miedo a tener que recordar, Yui le preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Extrañas a la gente del Baratie?-preguntó y deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que eso la conduciría a contestar la misma pregunta.

-¿Eh?-por un momento olvido de que ella provenía de otro mundo- Bueno, si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco es algo que me deprime, sé que ellos están bien-respondió con sinceridad.

-_Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros_-pensó Yui.

-¿Y tú? ¿Extrañas a tu familia?-preguntó él, había dejado de momento el intento por enamorarla.

-_Mierda_-pensó- Yo...-sabía que si respondía se quebraría- _en algún momento tendría que pasar y es mejor estar acompañada cuando eso pase ¿no?_-se dijo a si misma- Los extraño mucho-sentía sus ojos aguarse, pero no le importo-, extraño a mi hermano y a mi madre-se abrazó las piernas-. Sanji ¿puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó dudosa.

-Claro que sí, pero no tienes que contarme nada-respondió, no quería hacer llorar a una dama.

-Necesito descargarme, siento que voy a explotar-dijo sentandose a su lado.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?-preguntó serio, ya no trataba de conquistarla, ahora sólo quería consolarla, Yui asintió.

-Mi padre era un adicto a las apuestas y alcohólico, cuando yo tenía 3 años, él empezó a golpearnos a mi madre y a mi-Sanji apretó los puños con fuerza-, mi hermano al tratar de defendernos siempre salía peor parado que nosotras y sólo tenía 5 años-se abrazó las piernas-.

~Cuando cumplí 6 años, Luke empezó a practicar artes marciales y kendo, mi padre seguía pegándolos en la noche cuando volvía ebrio y enojado por perder dinero. Dos años después-se le quebró la voz-, una de las muchas noches en la que sufría, mi hermano nos defendió a ambas con todo lo que sabía, en tan poco tiempo él se había convertido en cinta negra en karate, y era muy bueno en kendo, después de esa noche ya no se atrevió a tocarnos un pelo y la familia parecía volver a la normalidad-la primera lágrima de la noche cayó por su mejilla izquierda-.

~Mi madre estaba aliviada de que nosotras ya no sufririamos y estaba orgullosa de que Luke se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte. Sólo tres años duró esa paz, mi padre ya no nos golpeaba pero al volver del bar que frecuentaba rompía muchos de los muebles de la casa, mi hermano volvió a pararlo con su fuerza, pero ya no era lo mismo, mi papá estaba completamente perdido-el rubio la abrazo por la espalda tratando de confortarla-.

~En todas las vacaciones que siguieron, siempre tomamos un crucero con la esperanza de que se calmase un poco y funcionaba, pero en el último viaje mi mamá se cansó y le pidió el divorcio, discutieron todo lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, mi hermano y yo hacíamos que no sabíamos nada, todo para que mi padre no se enojara más de la cuenta-empezó a temblar-.

-Cuando.. cuando-empezó a tartamudear, no quería recordar eso.

-No tienes que seguir Yui-chan-le dijo Sanji, él no necesitaba saberlo.

-Sí, si tengo, quiero sacarlo todo-levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, su rosto bañado en sangre se veía muy triste y al mismo tiempo un poco más pálido de lo normal, el cocinero asintió, ver el efecto de alivio que obtuvo después de contar todo eso, era muy extraño.

~Cuando estabamos volviendo-más lágrimas-, mis padres empezaron a discutir mucho más fuerte de lo normal, mi papá estaba sobrio, por lo que también estaba al volante, pero llovía mucho y al no estar pendiente al 100% de la carretera caímos por un acantilado en una de las curvas-se abrazó instintivamente al rubio, justo como hacía con su hermano, cabe decir que Sanji casi sufre de un ataque al tener a Yui de ese modo-. No se en que momento recuperé la consciencia, pero seguía siendo de noche-se le quebró la voz-, yo salí con mucho esfuerzo del auto volcado y llamé por ayuda, me dijeron que espere tranquila, pero me era imposible.

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó, ahora tenía curiosidad, pero no olvidaba de que estaba ahí para consolar a la chica.

-Tengo recuerdos muy confusos sobre eso-admitió, las lágrimas se habían detenido por un momento-, yo... creo que escale la pared del acantilado pero no recuerdo porque, me caí muchas veces, pero no me detuve en ningún momento, al llegar a la cima recuerdo...-calló por un momento, esa era la parte más dolorosa- recuerdo que una luz apareció frente a mis ojos-volvió a llorar- esa luz blanca empezó a arrastrarme, fue muy doloroso, al-al terminar la tortura-se estremeció-, alguien apareció frente a mi-sollozó-, era la muerte, estaba tapada con un manto negro y lo único que le veía eran las manos huesudas, me-me pidió -tartamudeó- que le diera la-la mano, yo hice lo que me ordenó-empezó a temblar otra vez-, me dijo que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que tener miedo, pero yo no pude evitar gritar y llorar todo el tiempo, era más doloroso que el arrastre de la luz-enterró la cabeza en el pecho del cocinero, estaba manchando su camisa con sangre, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó-.

-Ya pasó-trató de reconfortarla, pero ella no se calmó y continuó hablando.

~Luego de un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, esa cosa me soltó la mano y yo caí de rodillas al suelo, me había debilitado mucho, la-la cosa me dijo que no tenía que morir, que aun no era mi hora, después me abrazó y me dijo algo en el oído que no recuerdo. Caí presa de un sueño y cuando me desperté estaba en medio del bosque en el que ustedes me encontraron.

~Yo... estaba perdida, todas las personas a las que le pedía ayuda corría lejos de mi-sollozó-, cuando los vi a ustedes creí que era mi inconsciente engañandome, pero igual pedí ayuda, estaba muy cansada y creo que me desmayé-tembló-, cuando me desperté no recordaba nada, pero cuando Chopper dijo la palabra muerta todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi-terminó su relato abrazada a Sanji, pero no podía dejar de llorar, todo era demasiado doloroso.

~Yo no se que hacer, él sacrifico muchas cosas por nosotras y yo le pago así, muriendo en un estúpido accidente.

-Tranquila, ya pasó-acarició su espalda-, no fue tu culpa.

-Ti-tienes razón, no fue mi culpa, pero eso no quita que les voy a hacer mucho daño a mis seres queridos. Yo no quería morir-su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

Estuvieron horas así, Yui llorando y siendo consolada por Sanji, el rubio no podía creer lo que había tenido que pasar, es verdad que sus nakamas lo habían pasado probablemente peor, pero nadie había perdido la vida y tener que ser alejada de todo lo que conocía. La joven estaba en un lugar desconocido, rodeada de desconocidos y probablemente no sabía donde pisar segura. No sabía si su familia estaba viva, o si sus amigos se encontraban bien. Estaba pasando por algo muy duro, y él sabía que no era fácil recuperarse de eso.

…

El sol ya estaba presente, eran las 7 de la mañana aproximadamente, Sanji había dejado al ángel hace unos minutos para preparar el desayuno, claro que primero esperó que la chica se calmara por completo. En la habitación sólo se encontraba Yui.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Cómo pude pude haber llorado tanto? ¡Y encima en frente de Sanji! ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? ¡Seguro que cree que estoy loca y deprimida!-se tomó el rostro avergonzada- Pero ya me descargué y ahora me siento mejor conmigo misma, tal vez necesitaba de eso más de lo que pensaba-su cabeza era un caos-. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo hago para bajar de aquí?

…

Mientras que debajo, en la cubierta, Brook despertaba a todos con la canción matutina ganándose más de un almohadaso.

-¡Comidaaaa!-gritó Luffy ya despierto y con hambre.

Nami salió de la habitación de las chicas muy enojada y le grito a todo el mundo:

-¡El que vuelva a gritar va a tener que pagarme más de cinco millones de berries!-todos se calmaron un poco, ya todos callados, la pelirroja volvió a entrar en la habitación para cambiarse.

-Hey ¿esa no es Yui?-preguntó Ussop viendo al cielo.

Efectivamente, el ángel no tuvo más opción que tirarse al vacío, no sabía como bajar y no pensaba quedarse ahí toda su vida.

-¡Es verdad!-gritó sorprendido Chopper.

-Debe ser superrr poder volar-dijo Franky adoptando su habitual pose.

-Woo eso se ve divertido-exclamó el capitán.

-Yohoho es una lastima que no se le puedan ver las bragas.

-¿Sabe aterrizar?-preguntó Chopper preocupado.

-No creo, se va a llevar un buen golpe-dijo Zoro.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Yui al estar lo suficientemente cerca para que la escucharan, eso respondía la pregunta.

Todos se tiraron al piso en un intento de que ella no los golpeara, claro que la excepción fue Luffy que se quedo embobado viéndola caer, pensando en lo divertido que sería volar. Al estar a unos metros del suelo, el ángel extendió sus alas para aminorar la velocidad.

-Woo puedes mover tus alas-dijo Luffy.

-¡Luffy! ¡Cuidado!-muy tarde, la pelinegra cayó llevándose con ella al chico de goma.

-¡¿Estan bien?! ¡Necesitamos un doctor! ¡Necesitamos un doctor!-Chopper empezó a correr en circulos- ¡Ah! Ese soy yo. ¿Se hicieron daño? ¿Están bien?

-No, estoy muerta-respondió aun encima del mugiwara.

Con cuidado, la quinceañera se levantó de encima del pelinegro con una mueca extraña, como si estuviese reprimiendo una carcajada. Luffy sólo se sentó, miró a todos y por último empezó a reír, el ángel no pudo contenerse y también se rió.

-Jajaja eso fue divertido-exclamó la chica.

-Jajaja tienes razón ¿puedo intentarlo después?-preguntó el mugiwara.

-Claro, pero no se aterrizar-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, esta bien-siguieron carcajeandose-. No pasará nada porque soy de goma.

Los demás observaban la escena con una gota de sudor.

-Ya ni se porque me preocupo-el reno suspiró.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Ussop.

-Parecen llevarse superrr bien-añadió Franky.

-Tengo sueño-Zoro bostezó y fue a la cocina para desayunar, los demás le siguieron.

…

Ya casi todos habían terminado de comer y algunos, como Franky, se habían ido de la cocina, sólo faltaba que Yui y Luffy terminaran de comer.

-¿Te pasa algo Yui-chan?-preguntó Nami.

-¿No te gusta la comida?-preguntó Sanji.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que estoy algo preocupada. Anoche no dormí nada, pero no estoy cansada, y ahora no tengo hambre, pero anoche si comí. Y cada vez siento mi cuerpo más extraño-respondió algo asustada.

-Eso es normal, estas muerta-dijo Brook que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Pero, ayer me comí un plato entero de la comida que preparó Sanji-replicó.

-Eso es porque querías, pero ahora no tienes la necesidad de comer o dormir porque ya no tienes un cuerpo que alimentar ni descansar-dijo sabiamente.

Los demás que también habían escuchado la conversación fruncieron el ceño, tenía mucha razón lo que decía el esqueleto si lo pensaban cuidadosamente, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Y por qué tu comes tanto y duermes tanto?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Yohoho porque yo si tengo un cuerpo, pero Yui-san no-argumento-, además porque me gusta.

-¡Idiota! Sí es así no me hagas cocinar de más-le dio otra patada.

-Lo siento-dijo con dos grandes chichones en la cabeza.

-¡Seras...!-iba a decir algo pero el angel lo interrumpió.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que no tengo cuerpo?-preguntó atemorizada.

-Pues que no tienes un cuerpo, puede parecer que sí, pero sólo es la representación de tu alma, mira-le clavó un tenedor en la mano.

-¡¿Qué haces esqueleto de mierda?!-preguntó enojado Sanji apuntó de darle una patada por la expresión de la chica.

-¡Brook! ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Nami alarmada.

Yui no se esperaba esto, no le había dolido nada, es más, su mano ahora se veía algo traslucida en las areas cercanas al cubierto de plata. Levantó la mano y el tenedor no se movió ni un centimetro.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?-el ángel preguntó asustada.

-Eso es interesante, es como si su cuerpo estuviera inconscientemente evitando el daño-dijo Robin interesada en el asunto.

-¿Mi-mi cuerpo hace eso?-preguntó shockeada.

-Al parecer sí-respondió Ussop.

-Woo ¡quiero probar!-Luffy estiro su brazo hacia atrás- gomu gomu no pistoru-Yui al escuchar el gomu gomu sabía que no pasaría nada bueno y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, pero el puño del mugiwara atravesó el cuerpo de la joven-. ¡Sugoi!-exclamó cuando su puño volvió su lugar.

-¿Ya pasó?-preguntó la pelinegra abriendo sus ojos lentamente, por el miedo los había cerrado con fuerza.

-Sí, ¿estas bien Yui?-preguntó Zoro, ella asintió.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó Nami- ¡Si no fuera por esa extraña habilidad la habrías matado!

-¡Idiota! Nami-san tiene razón ¿Qué hubieras hecho si la golpeabas de verdad?-Sanji le dio multiples patadas en la cabeza.

-Perdón Yui-dijo con su rostro desfigurado por los golpes que le regaló Sanji.

-No pasa nada-le dijo con una sonrisa, este tipo de situaciones le encantaban.

-Eso fue muy interesante, Chopper anoche pudo tocarte y los chicos también, pero los golpes y las cosas que podrían hacerte daño no-dijo Robin con gesto pensativo.

-Eso no explica que no tenga hambre o sueño-replicó Yui, ya pasada la impresión.

-Yohoho ya te lo dije, tu no tienes cuerpo que descansar o alimentar-respondió el esqueleto.

-¿Eso es por qué estoy muerta?-preguntó confundida.

-Exacto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo comer el desayuno de Yui?-preguntó Luffy sin prestar atención a todo lo que dijeron.

-Adelante-empujó el plato hacia él-. Por cierto, antes de pisar esta isla ¿contra quién lucharon?-preguntó la pelinegra para orientarse.

-¿Contra quién peleamos? Sí mal no recuerdo fue con Moria-respondió Nami un poco confusa.

-¿En serio?-se volteó para ver a Zoro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el peliverde al notar su mirada.

-¿Arere? Nada, quería cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien-le sonrió.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué Yui-chan sólo se preocupa por el marimo?-se lamentó Sanji.

-Estoy bien-dijo con su voz gruesa ignorando al cocinero.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que te sobreesfuerces, yo sé lo que hiciste-respondió sin quitar la sonrisa, la mayoría la miraron confundidos, no entendían a que se refería, en cambio Zoro desvió la vista incomodo.

-Eso no te incumbe-gruñó.

-Claro que sí ¿qué no sabes por lo que tus fans sufrimos?-hizo un puchero.

Él no respondió y se marchó de la cocina. Los demás siguieron hablando sobre lo que su cuerpo podía o no hacer, hasta que Luffy terminó el segundo plato que se le fue otorgado.

-Nee Yui ¿me llevaras a volar?-preguntó interrumpiendo lo que sea que Sanji iba a decir, ganándose una patada del nombrado.

-Claro, no tengo problema, pero recuerda que no puedo aterrizar todavía-le recordó.

-No pasara nada porque soy de goma.

-Tú no vas a llevar a volar a nadie-interrumpió Nami-, iremos a comprarte ropa, no puedes andar con ese vestido para siempre-declaró.

-Bueno, yo no tengo problema si tu pagas-se encogió de hombros.

-Es obvio que luego me devolveras el doble del dinero-respondió levantadose de la mesa.

-Lo dudo mucho-susurró bajito-. Lo siento Luffy, parece que no podré llevarte a volar, pero cuando vuelva, si quieres lo intentamos ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó al ver al pelinegro descepcionado.

-Sí, pero tienes que prometerlo-dijo como un niño pequeño.

-Jaja-rio suavemente-, claro, claro, lo prometo-levantó el meñique en forma de promesa antes de seguir a la pelirroja y desaparecer por la puerta.

…

Ya estando en tierra, Robin y Nami empezaron a caminar a la pequeña ciudad de la isla comercial, Yui las seguía mirando todo a su alrededor, ese mundo era sorprendente.

No habían podido dar más de diez pasos, cuando el grito de Luffy llamando a Yui las detuvo.

-¡¿Qué pasa Luffy?!-preguntó sin dar ningún paso atrás y esperando que el chico se acercara a ella.

-¡Me olvidé de algo importante!-grito corriendo a donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada cuando él llegó.

-¡Me olvidé de preguntarte algo!-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces dispara-dijo cuando vio que no era nada grave.

-¿Quieres ser mi nakama?-preguntó sin dudar y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionada.

-Claro-respondió despreocupado.

-¡Por supuesto que seré tu nakama!-lo abrazó en una ataque de efusividad.

El sueño de toda fan se le estaba cumpliendo justamente a ella, era una alegría que se lo hubiera pedido, es decir, había soñado muchas veces con esa escena, pero que no fuera no fuera una ilusión era algo impresionante. No podía describir todas las emociones que en ese momento sentía, parecía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho por tanta alegría junta.

-¡Somos nakamas!-dijo abrazando a las mujeres que le acompañaban- ¡Soy la nakama del próximo rey de los piratas! ¡Soy una mugiwara!-rio de felicidad, en ese momento no le importó parecer una desquiciada.

-No es para tanto-dijo Nami con una sonrisa alagada, Robin sólo soltó una suave carcajada al ver el entusiasmo de la quinceañera.

-Eres muy activa Yui-comentó Robin.

-Es que estoy feliz-respondió con una sonrisa tan grande como la su nuevo capitán mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

Luego de que se calmara y de que la detuvieran a volver para abrazar a todos sus nuevos nakamas, por fin pudieron emprender camino a la ciudad para comprar ropa para el ángel.

* * *

*Puse que brook no necesitaba comer, porque según yo, si necesitara de la comida no habria podido pasar 40 años en el florian triangule, bueno eso y que necesitaba una excusa para poner toda esa explicación...

En otro tema, espero que les haya gustado y les explicaré algo muy importante: mi computadora todavía no se arreglo, pero cansada de tener que hacerlos esperar, decidi reescribir los capitulos que tenia guardados y luego seguir escribiendo más y más... si tengo suerte me van a regalar una notebook para mis 15...

Como borre el aviso, pongo los links otra vez para el que no los vio:

**catrinafromdeath . deviantart . com ****/art/Yo-soy-Ichimoku-Yui-354078896**

**catrinafromdeath . deviantart . com ****/art/Yui-vestido-rojo-354080102**

Ya saben, unan los espacios.

En serio me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre este cap y me gustaria saber que piensan sobre mi OC.

Nos leemos! Besos y cuidense mucho!

**Tazusa Inverse**

(Reeditado)


	6. Shihenomichi

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Capítulo 5: Shihenomichi (Camino a la muerte)**

Todo el día las chicas de la tripulación de los mugiwaras se lo habían pasado de tienda en tienda, comprando y probándose ropa sin parar.

Al llegar el atardecer decidieron cortar por ese día de compras para volver al Thousand Sunny.

No podían quedarse más de 7 días, ya que si eso pasaba el log-pose se recargaría y no podrían ir a la isla Giojin. Cuatro días habían sido gastados esperando que Yui recobrara el sentido, con este serían cinco días, mañana a primera hora los mugiwaras ya estarían saliendo al mar nuevamente.

Empezando a caminar hacia el puerto, la más reciente incorporación a la banda de Luffy detuvo su paso al ver una gran tienda de armas.

-Yui ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Robin al ver que la joven no apartaba la vista del lugar.

-No, ¿le molesta si entro?-preguntó indecisa, ambas negaron.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?-sugirió Nami con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber podido comprar mucha ropa a un precio muy rebajado, gracias a sus protestas con el gerente del lugar.

-No, ustedes adelántense-las despidió con un gesto de su mano antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al lugar.

-¡Espera! no tienes dinero-dijo la navegante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ángel ya no la escuchaba.

-No creo que lo necesite-respondió la mayor- ¿Volvemos?-dijo retomando el rumbo, la pelirroja asintió y la siguió.

…

El sonido de la campanilla anunció la entrada de un nuevo cliente, la muchacha avanzó insegura por la estancia, sin saber la razón de su presencia en aquella tienda. Sólo tenía la sensación de que alguien o algo la llamaba, no, eran dos los llamados.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó el hombre amable detrás de la caja.

-No, sólo estoy buscando algo-le respondió distraídamente.

La quinceañera todavía no podía identificar de dónde provenía esa sensación. Dio un par de vueltas por la tienda hasta detenerse enfrente de varios estantes con una espada luciéndose en cada uno.

-Veo que tiene buen ojo. Estas espadas forman parte de la familia de Saijo O Wazamono*. Son únicas, pero lamentablemente no se dejan manejar por cualquiera-comentó el hombre acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Se equivoca señor, yo no sé nada de espadas, entre aquí sólo porque sentí dos fuertes llamados-explicó la joven observando detenidamente un par de katanas negras.

-¿Llamados?-preguntó el anciano fijándose en la mirada de la chica- ¿Podría ser que…?

-Disculpe señor ¿le molesta si las tomo?-preguntó apuntando al par en el estante.

-No te lo recomendaría, esas katanas debilitan a cualquiera que las toque-muy tarde, Yui ya la había sacado del aparador.

Eran un poco pesadas, pero no lo suficiente para que el ángel se quejara y no pudiera maniobrarlas a su gusto, en cambio, sentía como si la energía perdida en todo el día volviera a su cuerpo, pero esta vez más incrementada y fuerte.

El suave resplandor que en todo momento rodeaba su figura, empezó a hacerse notar hasta convertirse en una potente luz blanca que duro unos segundos, para después irse atenuando poco a poco.

-Wow ¡Eso fue increíble! Sentí como si un gran poder me envolviera-exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? Se suponía que estas espadas tenían la misma esencia de la muerte ¿Cómo puede ser que esta niña pudo sostenerlas, cuando ni el mejor espadachín del mundo, Taka no me pudo?-se preguntaba el dueño de la tienda.

Yui devolvió a su lugar ambas katanas negras, ahora estaba segura de que el llamado era de esos objetos filosos, no tenía ninguna duda.

-Jovencita ¿está bien?-pregunto preocupado su acompañante.

-Mejor que nunca, estas katanas me devolvieron todas mis energías perdidas-afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿De-de verdad?-preguntó el hombre incrédulo.

-Claro ¿para qué le mentiría?

-Estas son las espadas de la muerte, cualquier ser vivo que las toque se debilitará hasta que las fuerzas abandonen su cuerpo y su alma vaya al otro mundo-explicó-, sin embargo, a ti te repuso las energías ¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Señor, yo... morí el pasado febrero -admitió desviando la vista, no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

-Pobre niña, lo lamento tanto*-se disculpó cabizbajo.

-Arere no es su culpa, es más, estoy muy feliz por la segunda oportunidad que se me otorgó-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso es bueno-le devolvió la sonrisa, un montón de arrugas se formaron en su rostro- Entonces ¿las quieres?-preguntó señalando a las katanas.

-No tengo dinero-confesó ocultando que ella sólo podía manejar una y eso con suerte.

-Descuida, te las regalo, dudo que alguien más pueda manejarlas, además, ellas te eligieron como su dueña-dijo caminando hasta el mostrador.

-Muchas gracias-dijo un poco apenada.

…

Luego de que el hombre le entregara las fundas de ambas armas y la ayudará a acomodárselas en la espalda, Yui salió de la tienda muy contenta y dando pequeños saltitos, llegó al Sunny un poco antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Extendiendo sus alas y volando con mucho cuidado subió a la cubierta con un aterrizaje un poco brusco, pero mucho mejor que el de esa mañana. Allí se encontraban Luffy, Chopper, Ussop y Brook jugando a quien sabe qué.

-Ya llegué-anunció con una gran sonrisa el ángel.

-¡Yui!-la saludaron de regreso el grupito en ronda.

-Luffy ¿te parece si después de guardar mis cosas te llevo a volar?-preguntó sonriente.

-¡Sí!-el pelinegro estaba impaciente.

-Bien, ahora regreso-dijo desapareciendo por la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

…

Habían comprado montones de ropa, claro que con el dinero de Nami, pero juntas llegaron a un acuerdo: Yui haría los turnos de guardia de la pelirroja por todo un mes a cambio del pago por todos sus atuendos. La pelinegra aceptó restándole importancia al asunto, total, ella no necesitaba dormir.

-Ah, Yui, ya volviste-la saludó la navegante acomodando todo lo comprado en el día.

-Sí, el dueño de la tienda me regaló estas dos katanas-apuntó a su espalda, donde ambas espadas estaban acomodadas sin tocar ni molestar a sus blancas alas.

-¿Te las regaló?-preguntó con los ojos convertidos en Berries, ella asintió.

-Dijo que ellas me habían elegido como su dueña, al parecer están malditas, pero yo soy inmune a la maldición-se sentó en la cama.

-¿Malditas?-preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, le roba la energía a todo ser vivo que las toque hasta obligarlos a abandonar este mundo, así se vuelven más fuertes. Pero yo ya estoy muerta, por lo que ellas me dan energía-explicó-. Creo que ambas se llaman Shihenomichi (Camino a la muerte)

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la navegante.

-Supongo que eso es una ventaja-respondió dubitativa- ¿Sabes manejarlas?

-No-dijo avergonzada-, o al menos no a las dos, sé un poco de kendo ya que cuando tenía siete años quise probar-sacudió la cabeza-. Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Zoro.

-Espero que acepte-dijo mientras volvía a guardar los atuendos nuevos-. Por cierto, aquí hay un armario que puedes usar, Franky lo construyó mientras no estábamos.

-Ah, eso es perfecto-sonrió mientras admiraba el mueble. Estaba increíble para haberse hecho en un par de horas.

…

Habiendo terminado de guardar toda su nueva ropa, eligió un conjunto y se quitó el vestido blanco prestado para luego reemplazarlo por una camiseta gris un poco holgada, un corset moderno* rojo y negro, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas negras que muy parecidas a las que usaba Nami cuando conoció a Luffy. Durante el cambio de ropa sentía como si su cuerpo fuera el de una desconocida.

Se acomodó sus nuevas katanas en la espalda, tratando de no dañar sus alas, pero luego recordó que lo dañino la atravesaba, así que no tuvo mucho problema.

Ya con su nueva apariencia miró al espejo enfrente de ella, era la primera vez que estaba frente a uno desde que había llegado a este mundo.

-Wow, es un cambio muy grande-dijo impresionada a la imagen-, ¿qué le pasó a mi piel? Es ¿violeta? ¿rosa? ¡Es la piel de un muerto!-exclamó aterrada- ¡Ah! Entonces eso explica la aureola de mi cabeza-asintió a sus palabras viendo fijamente el fino resplandor de su cabeza-.

~Arere mis alas son preciosas, debo parecer un ángel-soltó un suave carcajada-, mis ojos tambien cambiaron de forma, se ven mucho más grandes, y brillosos-bajó la mirada- ¡Wow! ¿cuando adelgasé tanto? Mi cintura esta mucho más delgada y fina ¡eso si que es algo bueno! Porque las ojeras que tengo no me gustan mucho, maldito insomio-masculló-, arere también mis pechos aumentaron bastante, parecen de alguien más grande no de una chica de 15 años, supongo que es normal, ahora estoy en el mundo de One Piece-se encogió de hombros-. Eso me recuerda que podría guardar los autografos de algunos personajes-dijo con gesto pensativo mientras salia de la habitación.

…

Ya estando conforme con su apariencia, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Luffy, que estaba esperando su salida.

-¿Listo?-preguntó impaciente el mugiwara.

-Listo-afirmó la pelinegra-. ¿Arere? ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-preguntó sin saber cómo continuar.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno… intentemos de esta manera-lo tomó de ambos brazos y empezó a elevarse.

-Woo-exclamó emocionado.

-Esto es sorprendente ¿no crees?-dijo tomando altura.

Pero estaba perdiendo fuerzas en sus brazos, Luffy era muy pesado, si seguía así, era probable que el chico terminara en el mar.

-Luffy, pesas mucho-se quejó- ¿Podrías intentar… moverte a mi… espalda?-pidió entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

El chico asintió y se trasladó usando su gomu gomu no mi hacia la parte trasera de la joven.

-Arere-suspiró aliviada- mucho mejor.

Tomo más velocidad y altura hasta llegar a tocar las nubes. Dio un par de vuelta alrededor del Sunny y luego rodeó la isla comercial. Era increíble la resistencia que tenía en este mundo.

Luffy y Yui no podían dejar de exclamar gritos de júbilo, era una experiencia completamente nueva y satisfactoria para ambos. Pero estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, así que tuvieron que descender.

Esta vez el aterrizaje fue casi perfecto, al parecer todo era cuestión de práctica.

-¡Eso fue genial!-dijo Ussop que lo había observado a la distancia.

-¡Sí! Yui puede volar a una velocidad sorprendente-contestó Luffy.

-Gracias-la pelinegra sonrió alagada por los comentarios.

-¿Puedo intentarlo mañana?-pidió Chopper.

-Claro, yo no tengo problema, creo que lo del aterrizaje es sólo cuestión de práctica.

-¡Qué bueno! No quería terminar como la cena-respondió aliviado el reno.

-Jaja, descuida, yo no dejaría que Sanji te cocine-le contestó con una sonrisa.

…

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes, salvo por un par de peleas entre Zoro y Sanji y algunos robos de comida cortesía de Luffy.

Yui disfrutó mucho de esa comida, aunque no probó bocado, todo era exactamente como lo había soñado, estas situaciones le hacían olvidar que no podría volver a ver a su familia ni amigos.

…

Era medianoche y nuevamente el ángel no podía dormir, ella sabía que no iba a ser posible que volviera al mundo de los sueños, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Harta de estar sin hacer nada, decidió ir a acompañar a quien sea que estuviera de guardia. No quería estar sola y sin estar ocupada, eso la haría pensar en su familia y la deprimiría.

No se sabía los turnos que tomaban, por lo que fue una sorpresa que se hubiera encontrado con Zoro en plena siesta.

-Arere este nunca cambiará-suspiró y luego soltó una carcajada suave.

Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba el marimo y trato de despertarlo.

-Despierta Zoro, vamos dormilón, no es tan difícil-lo empujó suavemente-. Mmm… me pregunto si…

Lentamente, movió su mano para tratar de quitarle una katana, pero antes de poder siquiera tocar el mango, su brazo fue sujetado con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

-¿Arere?

Bajo la vista para ver como Zoro había abierto sus ojos y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabía que eras de la marina-pronunció el peliverde casi con odio.

-¿En serio lo crees?-le sonrió con burla- Quise despertarte pero no respondías y recordé que cuando alguien quiere tomar tus katanas…-no continuó su explicación dejando en claro su punto.

-Ya desperté ¿qué quieres?-se sentó.

-Estoy aburrida, además tenía algo que pedirte-se encogió de hombros.

-Tsk podías haber esperado a la mañana-volvió a recostarse para seguir durmiendo.

-Quiero que me entrenes, quiero que me enseñes el nitoryu-trato de mostrarse firme en su decisión.

-No tengo porque.

-Me regalaron unas katanas malditas y quiero que me enseñes a usarlas-no quería sonar como una niña caprichosa, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Malditas?-abrió sus ojos, pero no se volvió a sentar.

Yui desenfundó ambas Shihenomichi y se las mostró, pero no se las dio, consciente sobre lo que pasaría si lo hiciera.

-Tienes razón, están malditas, puedo sentirlo-trató de tomarlas, pero Yui no lo dejó.

-No las toques.

-¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que yo también tengo una katana maldita, puedo manejarlo sin problemas-hizo un amago para volver a agarrar alguna de las espadas.

-Zoro, no te va a gustar-le advirtió, pero igualmente le entrego una de sus armas.

Observó atentamente como al momento de tocarla su rostro se desfiguró por la sorpresa, luego su expresión cambió al pasar unos momentos a una de dolor. Yui creyó que se estaba probando a sí mismo, así que dejó que él siguiera con al arma en sus manos.

-¿Podrías… decirle que… me suelte?-pidió con un jadeo por el esfuerzo.

Confundida, el ángel le quito la katana y volvió a enfundarla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el peliverde pasado unos momentos donde recuperó sus energías, aunque no eran la misma cantidad de siempre, puesto que todavía no se recuperaba de Thriller Bark y ahora el arma había arrancado la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Are? ¿Te refieres a lo que sentiste con Shihenomichi?-preguntó confundida.

-Sí, esa cosa quiso matarme-respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No cosa, katana-lo corrigió-. Y lo que sentiste fue producto de la maldición. Estas espadas tienen la misma esencia de la muerte, te roban tu fuerza vital hasta que mueras para luego hacerse más poderosas-explicó.

-Tsk ¿Por qué tú estás como si nada?-preguntó enojado.

-Yo ya estoy muerta, por lo que el efecto es el contrario, a mí me da energía del más allá, lo cual es bueno, creo-sonrió no muy confiada, se estaban desviando del tema.

-Es un arma muy peligrosa-respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Supongo, pero no sé usarlas. Quiero que me enseñes-volvió a insistir.

-Mientras no interrumpas mi entrenamiento supongo que está bien-se encogió de hombros.

-Arere eso es perfecto, voy a interrumpir tus siestas para que me ayudes-sonrió.

-¿Qué? No, yo jamás dije podías hacerlo-trato de quitarle la idea de su cabeza.

-¿Are? no te preocupes, te voy a dejar que tengas dos siestas al día-sonrió-. ¿Empezamos ahora?-preguntó ansiosa.

-No, quiero dormir-se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos.

-¡Vamos Zoro! Se supone que estas de guardia-lo zarandeó de un lado para el otro hasta que el peliverde se cansó.

-¡Esta bien! Empezaremos ahora-gruño mientras se ponía de pie.

-He de suponer que no entrenaremos con shinais* ¿verdad?-cuestionó con cierta duda.

-No ¿para qué? A ti no te afectan los cortes y dudo que puedas hacerme daño-musito con burla.

-Ya verás-susurró con malicia.

…

Entrenaron hasta el amanecer, Zoro hacia un ataque y Yui tenía que defenderse o esquivarlo. Claro que ella era una principiante, además de ser muy torpe, por lo que si no fuera por su extraña cualidad hubiera muerto en el primer ataque.

El peliverde no se detuvo en ningún momento, era muy estricto diciéndole como tenía que defenderse y como podía ver las aberturas en su defensa, así con todo Yui jamás pudo siquiera acercársele, eso que el marimo sólo usaba una katana.

-Ya está amaneciendo, dejémoslo por hoy-anunció el espadachín guardando su katana blanca.

-Uff… eres muy fuerte, me siento más débil que Yamcha*-suspiró sentada en el suelo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó confundido.

-Nadie, sólo un insecto-rió.

-Bueno-aceptó aun confundido, la miró un segundo antes de apartar la vista-. Creo que deberías cambiarte antes de bajar a desayunar-dijo con un muy leve sonrojo.

-¿Arere?-bajó la vista y miro todo su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Era cierto que a Yui no le afectaban los cortes, pero eso no significaba que a su ropa no. Su piyama nuevo, que consistía de una remera de tirantes y un shortsito, estaba lleno de tajaduras, ya no tapaba nada. La chica había tenido mucho suerte en que Zoro no hubiera hecho demasiado daño a su ropa interior.

-¡Zoro! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Esto es nuevo!-desenfundó nuevamente las shihenomichi y empezó a atacar al peliverde con furia, esta vez al marimo le costó bastante defenderse.

.

.

***Mi hermana mencionó que era extraño que el dueño de la tienda no se sorprenda de que Yui estuviera muerta, la explicación a todo eso es por la simple razón de que en el Grand Line todo puede pasar, y si lo piensan así, tiene algo de sentido..**

***Corset moderno: cuando fui a una convención de anime vi que vendian algo tipo corset, pero no como los antiguos que le roban la respiración a las mujeres, así que decidi que Yui va a tener como caracterictica especial siempre usar un corset o algo parecido...**

***Yamcha: personaje de Dragon Ball que siempre se muere, recuerden que Yui es una otaku así que es muy probable que haga comentarios como este referidos a distintos personajes de anime. (¿notaron que Yui dijo que Yamcha era un insecto justo como lo hace Vegeta?)**

**Hola! de nuevo estoy aqui! no se que más decir.. lo unico... podrian dejar algun review? me hace sentir que nadie lee mi fic.. por cierto hice el dibujo de las shihenomichi aqui el link (recuerden juntar los espacios):**

**catrinafromdeath . deviantart art/Shihenomichis- 356573851**


	7. La herida empieza a cerrarse

**Capítulo 6: Nuevas habilidades, la herida empieza a cerrarse.**

Luego de un amanecer testigo de la furia del ángel, Zoro y Yui bajaron a desayunar con los demás, después todos se pusieron en sus puestos para poder emprender camino a la isla Giojin. Yui sabía que no podrían ir sin la ayuda de Keimi pero se quedaría callada por el momento y trataría de ayudar en todas las ideas que se les ocurrieran para poder descender.

Se había prohibido a sí misma no decir nada sobre los acontecimientos que darían lugar en la historia, pero luego si por alguna razón del destino lograba ir de algún modo con Luffy a la isla de las mujeres, lo ayudaría en el rescate de Ace. Ella era una gran fan del personaje y le había afectado bastante el que hubiera muerto, pero le había afectado aun más la reacción de su hermano al verlo morir en sus brazos. Su intención no era la de evitar esos dos años separados, pero no se le ocurría otra forma para salvar al chico de fuego.

Una vez en mar abierto Yui decidió que era hora de un baño, su cuerpo no tenía olor ni estaba sucio, a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas en medio del bosque y luego cuatro días inconsciente, más uno que estuvo caminando y curioseando por la ciudad comercial de la isla y una noche de entrenamiento, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, era cuestión de un habito más que de limpieza.

-Nami ¿cómo funciona la ducha?-preguntó después de estar hablando un rato.

-Ven, te enseñaré-la condujo hasta el baño y dentro le mostró como debía hacerla andar-Con eso debería bastar. Las toallas están en ese armario, el jacuzzi tiene el mismo método de funcionamiento que la ducha-dijo antes de marcharse.

…

Una vez Nami se hubiera ido, Yui cayo al suelo arrodillada.

-Estoy sola, por primera vez desde que recuperé la consciencia estoy sola. Esto es mucho, mucho más de lo que una persona normal debería soportar-dijo abrazandose la piernas-, extraño a mi familia, ¿habrán sobrevivido?-enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas y dejó escapar las lágrimas que en todo momento reprimia.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, el llanto cesó. Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas, asqueada, se desvistió con rapidez y se metió en la ducha, había olvidado todo lo que Nami le había explicado por lo que no sabía como poner el agua caliente y tuvo que bañarse con agua helada.

Al salir se envolvió con una toalla y recordó algo muy importante, no había traído la ropa que usaría luego del baño.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo hago ahora?-se preguntaba sin que se le ocurriera otra forma más que salir solo con la toalla e ir al cuarto de las chicas.

Pero eso implicaba pasar por enfrente de la cubierta, donde siempre hay alguien, y pasar por delante de la cocina donde prácticamente vivía Sanji, no quería saber que es lo que pasaría si se encontrara con alguno de los pervertidos de la tripulación.

No estando conforme con su decisión, abrió el armario de las toallas y vio que había varias batas de distintos colores y tamaños. Tomó una bata blanca algo corta, pero que para ella era perfecta, se la puso y salió como si nada, cuando por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

Tuvo suerte, no se cruzó con nadie en el trecho que lleva del baño a la cubierta y un vistazo rápido a esta le informó que sólo se hallaban Robin leyendo un libro y Zoro tomando una siesta. Con un suspiro, atravesó rápidamente el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras, sólo unos pasos más y estaría a salvo. Lamentablemente la suerte de Yui decidió tomarse un descanso y Luffy acompañado por Ussop y Chopper salieron de la cocina.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué hace esa bata flotando en el aire?-gritó asustado Ussop.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hay una bata flotando en el aire!-grito emocionado Luffy.

-_¿Arere?_ _¿Bata? ¿Es que no pueden ver que soy yo? Eso es un alivio_-suspiró.

-No es una bata, es Yui que se asustó y al parecer desapareció su cuerpo-explicó Robin, quien observaba la escena divertida.

-_¡Maldita Robin! Todo iba bien ¿por qué tenías que hablar?_-se lamentó en silencio.

-¡¿Escuché que Yui-san esta en bata?!-salieron los dos más pervertidos de la tripulación, Sanji y Brook.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó asustada porque la vieran, corrió hacía las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero no vio que el marimo durmiente se hallaba en el suelo y tropezó con él, provocando que el peliverde despertara confundido y Yui deshiciera su extraño estado de invisibilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya de día?-preguntó confundido, bajó la vista al sentir un bulto encima suyo- ¿Yui? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó somnoliento sin notar que la chica solo estaba cubierta por una bata corta y algo ajustada.

-¡Ahhhh!-saltó como un rayo lejos del peliverde, su rostro estaba como un tomate, no miró a nadie y corrió a esconderse en el dormitorio femenino.

-¡Marimo!-gritó enfurecido Sanji, le dio una patada en la cabeza- ¡¿Qué crees que hacías con Yui-chan?!

-¡Yo no le hice nada! Cuando desperté ella ya estaba así-se defendió con otro grito.

-¡Ya veras!-empezaron otra de sus típicas peleas.

-Yohoho es una pena que no se pudieran ver las bragas, a menos que no llevara nada puesto-hemorragia nasal por parte del esqueleto.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntaron Luffy, Ussop y Chopper al unisono.

…

En todo lo que quedo del día, nadie vio a Yui salir del dormitorio de las chicas, se había encerrado desde el incidente y no dejó a ninguno de los mugiwaras entrar para saber como estaba.

La noche ya estaba presente desde hace bastante rato, todos los tripulantes del Sunny, excepto el ángel se encontraban reunidos en silencio para cenar, nadie quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana.

En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abre estrepitosamente mostrando a una Yui que parecía un demonio, mucho peor que Nami cuando se enoja. Llevaba en ambas manos sus katanas desenfundadas y el suave resplandor que siempre la rodeaba parecía de una tonalidad roja.

Caminó hasta acercarse a la punta de la mesa y miró con enojo a todos los que habían presenciado la bochornosa escena.

-Nadie dirá o hará algun comentario sobre lo que pasó esta mañana-levantó ambas Shihenomichi para que quedaran a la vista de todos-, el que lo haga, conocerá a mis nuevas amigas-sentenció con la voz mucho más gruesa de lo normal.

El aura que su cuerpo en unión a sus katanas despedía dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca. Incluso Luffy que era el más despistado de todos notaba la fuerte presencia de la muerte en la habitación.

Yui al ver que nadie se atrevería a contradecirla, acomodó nuevamente ambas espadas en su espalda, se sentó al lado de Chopper y mostró una sonrisa alegre que aparentaba no saber nada sobre lo sucedido recién.

-Arere Sanji ¿qué hay para comer?-preguntó volviendo a tener el aura limpia y pura.

-Eh.. hize un festín de pulpo-respondió confundido por el cambio de actitud.

-Suena algo asqueroso, pero si tú lo cocinaste seguro será delicioso-sonrió tomando los palillos y llevándose un takoyaki a la boca.

Unos cuantos se la quedaron viendo impresionados por las acciones que estaba haciendo la joven, otros ignoraron todo lo ocurrido y siguieron comiendo, pero Zoro sólo sonrió mirando a su nueva nakama. Esa chica de aspecto débil en realidad poseía un poder impresionante, si la entrenara adecuadamente, podría llegar a ser mucho más fuerte que su propio capitán. Él se aseguraría de que ella pudiera usar su poder al 100%.

-Yui ¿por qué estas comiendo?-preguntó Ussop con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no? Brook lo hace aunque no lo necesite, pensé que podría seguir con el habito de alimentarme sólo para disfrutar-sonrió.

-¿Brook no necesita comer?-preguntó Chopper emocionado.

-Yohoho lo único necesario es la leche, pero de hasta eso puedo prescindir si no estoy herido-explicó mientras seguía engulliendo los distintos platos de pulpo.

…

La cena transcurrió con normalidad luego de que Yui hubiera amenazado a todos, los mugiwaras se habían ido a dormir, pero el ángel tenía que cumplir con la promesa que había hecho con Nami, por lo que le tocaba hacer de guardia.

-Arere luna llena, que bonita. Tengo que tener cuidado con los monos gigantes*, los hombre lobo y la gente de la tribu agua que se vuelve más fuerte*-sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

Esta vez, no quiso ni pensar en su familia, no quería llorar y ni estar deprimida por lo que fue en busca de papel y se pasó toda la noche dibujando algunos garabatos.

…

El amanecer se presentó como todos los días, Yui ya llevaba tres días en ese barco, bueno consciente.

-Arere ya amaneció-dijo la joven estirándose en su puesto-, tendría bajar a desayunar-se levantó lentamente-. ¿Arere? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado? No... no puedo ve...-el ángel cayó al suelo inconsciente.

…

-¡Tengo hambre!-se quejó Luffy.

Hacia minutos que todos estaban en el comedor para desayunar, pero Sanji no dejaba a los chicos empezar a alimentarse hasta que Yui estuviera presente.

-¡Espera a Yui-chan! ¡Seguro que no tarda en venir!-dijo enterrando una patada en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Alguien que vaya a buscarla, tal vez todavía no se dio cuenta de que es la hora del desayuno-sugirió Robin.

-Yo iré a buscarla-Nami se levantó de la mesa y emprendió camino a la torre del vigía.

…

-Yui ya es hora de desayunar ¿vienes?-preguntó entrando a la habitación.

Miró a donde estaban tirados unos papeles junto a distintos lápices de colores, no había rastro de Yui, siguió la vista hasta encontrar el cuerpo de la pelinegra inconsciente envuelto por sus alas a unos metros de sus dibujos.

-¡Yui!-corrió hasta ella- ¿Estas bien?-la sacudió pero no hubo respuesta- ¡Espera un poco! ¡Iré en busca de Chopper!

Salió corriendo estaba aterrada, no podía estar durmiendo, ya lo habían discutido eso, Yui no podía dormir, y tampoco estaba respirando, no quería pensar en las posibilidades.

…

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando el reno llegó acompañado de la pelirroja, rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de la joven y lo llevó a la enfermería. Una vez adentro, empezó a revisarla suspirando de alivio cuando noto que sus signos vitales estaban normales, bueno normalidad a pesar de que no tenía pulso. La respiración se normalizo al momento en que fue depositada en la cama, pero no despertó, era como si estuviera durmiendo.

Ya más tranquilo, salió de la enfermería para decirles a todos que Yui estaba bien.

-Yui esta en un estado de inconsciencia parecido al del sueño, no se cuanto tiempo durara así, pero no es nada peligroso-anunció al entrar a la cocina.

-¡Eso es un alivio! Estaba muy preocupada-suspiró Nami.

-¡Wuaa! ¡Que bueno que la niña este bien!-dijo Franky cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo- ¡No estoy llorando cabrones!

-¿Se quedó dormida?-preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

-Algo parecido, no estoy seguro, no paraba de susurrar el nombre Luke y pedía que la ayudaran, pero no tenía las características de una persona en pleno sueño-explicó el reno, la arqueóloga asintió y anotó algo en una libreta.

-Ya me estaba preocupando, es bueno que Yui se encuentre bien-dijo Ussop con un suspiro.

La mayoría siguió con el desayuno y algunos continuaban hablando del ángel, pero el único que aun mantenía el ceño fruncido y no decía palabra era Sanji. El rubio se encontraba bastante preocupado por la pelinegra, sabía que Luke era su hermano y si pedía ayuda era poque estaba teniendo una pesadilla con respecto al accidente.

…

Sólo unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde que Yui perdió la consciencia, la chica a pesar de no estar despierta se revolvía por toda la cama sin deja de pedir en susurros ayuda.

…

_Oscuridad. Una familiar oscuridad la rodeaba. _

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Luke! ¿Donde están? ¡No me dejen sola!-gritaba la joven tratando de moverse._

_-Silencio. Ellos no pueden escucharte.-una voz grave pronunció esas palabras._

_-¿Quién eres? ¡Ayudame por favor! ¡Mi familia! ¡No se donde está mi familia!-gritaba entre sollozos la pequeña._

_-Tu familia esta muerta, pero yo puedo ayudarte-una figura tapada por un manto negro apareció frente a sus ojos._

_-¡!-la joven gritó aterrorizada, conocía demasiado bien esa presencia._

_-Tranquila, no pasa nada, no debes temer. Si me das tu mano todo se solucionará-pidió estirando la propia._

_-¡No!_

…

-¡No!-gritó despertando de su ensueño.

Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y se tomo la cabeza, ese sueño había sido de lo más vivido, su familia no podía estar... no, no podía, pero si así fuera ella...

Sin poder contenerse su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero las lágrimas no salían, sólo tenía miedo. Segundos, minutos, horas, no sabía el tiempo que llevaba en esa cama temblando del terror que sentía, pero la puerta se estaba abriendo y la luz del sol escondiéndose se asomaba por detrás de la figura de alguien.

En un impulso, Yui saltó de la cama para abrazar a quien quiera que sea, en su ilusión había creído ver la silueta de su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-sollozó apretando la cintura de la persona no identificada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-era Robin, que cuando vio su estado la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

-Mamá, Luke-susurró mientras lágrimas caían por su mejilla- _Fue todo un sueño_- se dijo a si misma-, _seguro que nadie murió, todos sobrevivieron._

Ya con más tranquilidad, se separó lentamente de la mayor.

-Perdón-musitó limpiándose como podía la cara-, no quería asustarte ni mancharte la camisa-dijo cabizbaja.

-No pasa nada ¿ya estás mejor?-preguntó entrando al cuarto para buscar alguna prenda que reemplazara la manchada con sangre.

-Sí, creo-asintió siguiéndola con la vista y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-, seguro que todos pensaran que soy una loca que llora todo el tiempo-dijo con una carcajada muy suave, su voz se escuchaba triste.

-No es cierto-negó con la cabeza-, acabas de pasar por algo muy duro, es normal, tomate todo tu tiempo para reponerte-le sonrió-. Iré a decirle a Chopper que ya despertaste-dijo cuando terminó de cambiarse.

Yui asintió y volvió a la cama, se sentó abrazando sus rodilla y esperó por el reno. No tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa, siempre que podía ella trataba de quedarse en piyama, pero claro, eso era cuando no estaba rodeada de chicos mucho más mayores que ella y nadie trataba de verle la ropa interior.

…

Luego de que el reno doctor le explicara que no era nada peligroso lo que le había pasado y que podría volverle a pasar, Yui decidió salir del dormitorio. Se puso un vestido corto de tirantes azul oscuro y por encima un corset negro de cintas azules, unas sandalias negras adornaban sus pies. Al parecer estaban cerca de una isla de verano.

Salió del dormitorio y se encaminó a la cocina, tenía ganas de tomar un buen café con leche para despertarse, al entrar Sanji la recibió con los mismos animos de siempre.

-¡Buenos días Yui-chan! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó sin dejarla contestar.

-Hola Sanji, sí, ya me encuentro mejor y sí, si no es molestia podrías hacerme un café con leche, lo haría yo, pero no se usar las cosas de aquí-contestó con una sonrisa muy leve.

-¡Un café con leche saliendo!-dijo acercándose a la cafetera y preparando la bebida.

Mientras el cocinero preparaba su pedido, el ángel miró todo a su alrededor. La cocina se encontraba en silencio, todos aprovechando el buen clima estaban afuera disfrutando del precioso atardecer. Eso la hacía recordar su plan de pedir autógrafos, seguro sería algo extraño pedirle a un enemigo que le dé su firma, pero Yui tenía muchos personajes queridos dentro de la serie.

-Arere Sanji ¿crees que sería muy extraño si le pido autógrafos a nuestros enemigos?-preguntó ya con la taza de café en sus manos.

-¿ Autógrafos?-preguntó- ¿Será que Yui-chan quiere que le dé mi firma en forma de carta de amor?-se preguntó a si mismo inventando toda una historia.

-No, no es nada de eso-movió las manos para negar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Entonces, deja que yo sea el primero en firmar tu corazón!-declaró mirándola con su ojo en forma de corazón.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero eso!-trató de apartarlo-. Arere creo que debería hacer algo con respecto a tus reacciones, dan un poco de gracia al principio, pero ya están empezando a molestarme-murmuró antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Sanji se calmó y volvió a preparar algo, mientras que Yui terminaba su taza de café y trataba de pensar en una idea en particular.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ahora vuelvo-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

…

Cinco minutos después, Yui entraba por la puerta del comedor nuevamente, esta vez traía con ella un rociador de agua lleno hasta el tope. Al volver Sanji se acercó como la primera vez y el ángel en vez de apartarlo le mostró lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Arere Sanji si te acercas más te voy a mojar-le amenazó.

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Que cruel!-dijo con la voz cantarina.

La quinceañera se lo advirtió, un chorro de agua fue directo a su cara. La expresión del cocinero fue de sorpresa en un primer momento y luego de confusión, pero Yui sólo sonrió.

-Arere-rió- tendrías que ver tu cara-volvió a reír.

-¿Yui-chan? ¿Por qué me mojaste la cara?-preguntó tomando un trapo y secándose.

-Arere es mi plan A, te voy a enseñar a tratarme como una persona normal-dijo cruzandose de brazos-. Cada vez que te acerques con otra intensión que no sea igual a los chicos te tiraré agua en la cara-explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa de su plan.

-¡Que inteligente es Yui-chan! ¡Su plan es perfecto!-sus ojos ahora eran corazones.

-No, no-negó con la cabeza y le tiró agua.

-¡Waa! ¡Yui-chan no quiere que me deshidrate! ¡Que atenta!-seguía en plan meloso.

-Ahh-suspiró.

Cansada, tomó una shihenomichi y presionó el mango contra el estomago del rubio, después de unos minutos Sanji cayó al suelo debilitado.

-Tendré que buscar otro plan-dijo saliendo de la cocina sin preocuparse por el estado del cocinero, sabía que se recuperaría rápidamente.

…

Luego de la cena, Yui en vez de ir a tratar de dormir, fue directamente al puesto de vigía para hacerle compañía a alguno de sus nakamas. Esta vez se entretuvo toda la noche escuchando las historias que Ussop le contaba, sabía que todas eran falsas, pero eso no quitaba que fueran graciosas.

A la hora del desayuno bajó y comió junto a todo sus nakamas, se estaba acostumbrando a convivir con los mugiwaras. Poco a poco se iba cerrando la herida que el accidente causó, no había olvidado a su familia, sin embargo ella tenia la esperanza de que todos se encontraban bien, habían sobrevivido y continuado sus vidas sin ella. Los extrañaba mucho, pero estando con esta tripulación nunca tenía tiempo para estar triste.

Luego de la comida Zoro le avisó a Yui que dentro de cinco minutos entrenarían, ella le dijo que se cambiaría de ropa y el peliverde no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, después de la última vez, prefería que el ángel no lo atacara con todo su poder.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-anunció saliendo del dormitorio de ¿los chicos?

Zoro no prestó atención y le explicó que sin mirarla que practicarían en la parte trasera del barco porque hacía demasiado calor arriba. El marimo empezó a caminar seguido por la adolescente, pero al llegar y desenfundar una de sus espadas fue cuando volteó a ver a Yui.

-¿Qué haces con esa ropa?-preguntó muy confundido.

-¿Qué crees? Entrenar-dijo tomando ambas shihenomichi.

-¿Por qué tienes _mi_ ropa puesta?-preguntó enojado.

Efectivamente, Yui llevaba la camiseta blanca de Zoro como si fuera un vestido, una de las dos únicas fajas verdes del chica la usaba como si fuera un corset y los pantalones enormes del peliverde tenían un dobladillo para no tropezarse.

-¿Arere? ¿Te molesta?-preguntó con un gesto inocente.

-Pues claro que me molesta ¿para qué la quieres?-preguntó sin entender el proposito de eso.

-¿Arere? Para entrenar-dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Usa tu propia ropa-respondió enojado

-No. El otro día hiciste pedazos mi piyama ¡y era nuevo! Quiero ver si te gusta destrozar tu propia ropa-se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso fue porque no hiciste ningún esfuerzo en defenderte-le sonrió burlón.

-¡Ja! ¡No me importa! Esta vez romperás tus cosas-sonrió.

-No. Quítate mi ropa-pronunció enojado.

-No quiero-le sacó la lengua.

-Quítate la ropa.

-No.

-Quítate la ropa.

-Puedo seguir todo el día-le dijo con una sonrisa, ahora agradecía tener un hermano.

-No me importa, quítate mi ropa.

-No-se sentó de rodillas sabiendo que esto daba para rato.

…

Mientras, Sanji preparaba una merienda para, ahora sus tres amores, cuando escucha el grito contenido del marimo proveniente de la puerta trasera.

-_¡Yui quítate la maldita ropa!-_sólo eso bastó para encender el mellorine sobreprotector.

…

-¡Que te quites la ropa!-gritó enojado Zoro.

Llevaban media hora en esa situación y ninguno parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer. Ambos eran muy tercos.

-No quiero-se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso es todo-desenfundó la Wado y apuntó a donde se suponía que estaba el corazón del ángel.

-Hazlo, es tu ropa-sonrió.

-¡Demonios! ¡Yui quítate la maldita ropa!-gritó enojado.

-¡No quiero!-gritó con su voz de niña.

-¡Marimo! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Yui-chan?!-gritó Sanji mientras le daba una patada en la cara, interponiéndose entre ambas personas.

-¡¿Qué te crees ero-cook?!-gritó aun más enojado que antes, se levantó del suelo y lo amenazó con dos de sus katanas- ¡Yo no soy un pervertido como tú!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-patada.

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-katanaso.

-¡Marimo!-patada.

-¡Ero-cook!-katanaso

-¡Ya veras!-risa estridente.

Esperen ¿risa estridente?

-¿Yui-chan?-preguntó Sanji ignorando al peliverde.

-Jajaja-se tomó el estomago, la situación era demasiado graciosa- ¿S-sí?-preguntó mientras trataba de calmarse.

-¿Qué haces con la ropa de marimo?-preguntó confundido, pero sin darse cuenta eso le hizo acordar a Zoro el porque estaban discutiendo.

-¡Quítate mi ropa!-gritó Zoro acercándose demasiado a Yui para el gusto de Sanji.

-¡No quiero!-se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, con suerte ella le llegaba al hombro.

-¡Quítate mi ropa enana!

-¡¿Qué dijiste marimo?!-preguntó Yui enojada.

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-el ángel le dio la espalda para enfrentar al cocinero que no entendía nada.

-Arere Sanji-kun, el marimo está siendo malo conmigo ¿podrías darle un par de patadas por mi?-pidió con dulzura.

-¡Hai!-el rubio aceptó con una sonrisa enamorada y rápidamente empezó a atacar al peliverde.

-¡Ja! ¡Sufre Zoro, sufre!-gritaba desde una distancia prudente Yui- ¡Sanji Sanji!-aunque también animaba al rubio.

…

Diez minutos después Yui entrenaba con la ropa de Zoro mientras el marimo soltaba maldiciones a cada rato. Nami se había enfadado con ambos chicos por hacer demasiado ruido y les había dado varios puñetazos, haciendo que Yui se saliera con la suya y entrenara como ella quería, Zoro tendría que comprar nuevas prendas, aumentando la deuda con la navegante y Sanji, bueno Sanji había aceptado gustosamente los golpes de su querida pelirroja como una demostración de amor.

-¿Arere sabes Zoro? Es divertido estar con ustedes-dijo con una carcajada burlona.

El peliverde sólo masculló algo que sonó como "estas loca".

...

Un día más para tachar en el calendario. Hoy Yui llevaría a cabo sus plane para "curar" a Sanji de la estupidez.

...

*Monos gigantes: vean Dragon Ball Z para más información.

*La tribu del agua: vean Avatar: la leyenda de Aang para más información (sí, sé que no es un anime)

...

**Hola! aqui estoy otra vez dandoles un nuevo cap. No me pregunten el porque de la escena de la ropa, simplemente se me ocurrió y lo puse. Quiero agradecer a la gente que me deja reviews, a quienes me siguen aun sin dejar comentarios pero con un alert que me hace saber que me leen y quisiera agradecer a RobinFleur194 que accedió a ser mi beta y me corrigió los caps anteriores. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**

**PD: no tengo nada contra Zoro, pero es muy gracioso meterlo en situaciones como las de este cap.**


	8. Primer acercamiento

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura. Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 7: Primer acercamiento.**

Mientras las personas a bordo del Thousand Sunny despertaban, había una que permanecía escribiendo en un cuaderno muy entretenida. No se había inmutado cuando Brook le pidió ver sus bragas, no prestó atención a los gritos y saludos de buenos días, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar cuando Sanji llamó a todos a la cocina. Sólo escribía y escribía en el cuaderno que de pronto se convirtió en tres páginas completas, contando la que no había terminado.

Ya pasada la hora de la merienda fue cuando salió de su mundo. Se estiró sin levantarse del suelo donde estaba concentrada con un cuaderno que había tomado prestado de Nami.  
Nadie sabía qué era lo que escribía con devoción, salvo ella misma. Y ahora que estaba terminado, tampoco se lo mostraría nadie.

Era un diario, un cuaderno en el que anotó todas las cosas que hizo hasta ahora y lo que sintió en cada momento, ahora que ya tenía eso podría empezar a buscar las particularidades de su cuerpo y ejercitarlas.

Yui había visto los suficientes animes como para saber que no todo se hace teniendo esperanza. No, ella entendía que la gente se esforzaba entrenando y pensando nuevas tácticas para el combate. Eso era lo que necesitaba, ataques propios. Se sabía de memoria todos los ataques de Zoro y Brook, ambos espadachines como ella, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera ponerlos en práctica, ella tenía que crear sus propios ataques.

Ya teniendo listo su diario, que era más un cuaderno de notas para no olvidar las cualidades de su cuerpo y todo lo vivido hasta la fecha, se levantó, fue al dormitorio de las chicas, guardó el objeto y salió directa a la cocina a por un poco de café, del cual sólo su familia y ella misma sabían que era adicta. Aunque, poco a poco, la tripulación también empezaba a darse cuenta del secreto.

Ya llevaba una semana en el barco sin contar el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente cuando la encontraron.

Durante su estancia descubrió que la forma para que Sanji la tratara como una persona normal era darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con la enciclopedia más grande que fuera capaz de levantar. Al parecer el rubio podía soportar una bomba de Kuma, podía romper paredes y era el tercero más fuerte de la tripulación, pero no era capaz de soportar un golpe con un "pequeño" libro.

Claro que encontrar la forma de que el cocinero no tuviese un incremento de hormonas cada vez que la veía no fue fácil. Fue cosa de un par de días, muchas horas pensando y consultando con sus nakamas hasta que se cansó y decidió probar con su más grande saber: el anime.

Lo primero que quiso poner en práctica fue la técnica que usaron Ussop y Chopper cuando se encontraron después de dos años. Pensó que podría funcionar ya que Eiichiro Oda la creó expresamente para él, pero no fue así. El rubio al ver las fotos las guardó en su saco y gritó que unas imágenes no valían nada teniendo a la real frente a sus ojos, claro que luego no quiso devolver las fotos del ángel, pero bueno, eso ya se lo esperaba.

Como fan de Inuyasha que era, una de las mañanas entró a la cocina y gritó abajo con todas sus fuerzas, obviamente no funcionó pero nada se perdía con probar ¿verdad? Siguiendo esa lógica, unas horas más tarde trato de usar el Geass para ordenarle "ser normal", pero se olvidaba de que ella no poseía ese poder y obviamente no funcionó.

No recordaba dónde, pero una tarde se cruzó con Sanji en la cubierta y él obviamente le hizo un gran discurso de su belleza, ella lo dejó terminar y le dio una patada en el tobillo derecho, a él no le dolió demasiado, pero a Yui sí, al parecer si podía hacerse daño ella misma de manera inconsciente.

A la hora de la cena del tercer día probó amenazarlo con una Shihenomichi pero no funcionó ya que él lo tomó como una muestra de afecto y a la hora del desayuno del siguiente amanecer, luego de que Sanji le de los buenos días en su particular forma, sonrió con malicia y le mordió el brazo izquierdo.

Eso sí que le dolió, hasta sangró un poco, pero al querer intentarlo otra vez, el rubio fue más rápido y quitó su extremidad del camino de los dientes de la pelinegra a tiempo.

En uno de sus últimos intentos, trató de enseñarle lo correcto como a los perros, premiándolo cuando hacía algo bien, y en este caso lo hizo con chocolates que su abuela le había enseñado a preparar. El plan parecía ir bien, Sanji se comportaba cada vez mejor a lo largo del día, pero en un descuido, Luffy vio la caja de dulces y se los comió con envoltorio y todo.

Luego de eso, estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, pero recordó que Maka Albarn usaba el Maka-chop. Corriendo entusiasmada por su gran memoria, llegó a la biblioteca en cuestión de segundos, recorrió con la vista la estantería hasta dar con una gran enciclopedia de akuma no mis. El ejemplar debía tener como mínimo unas 1000 páginas, pero en sus manos casi no pesaba nada. Ahora tendría que agradecer a Zoro por obligarla a levantar pesas en contra de su voluntad.

Luego de todo un día golpeando al cocinero con lo que ella bautizó "cura milagrosa", aunque de milagrosa no tenía nada, pues sólo era violencia pura que ella argumentó diciendo como unas diez veces que Sanji aprendería sobre la gran cantidad de akuma no mis que existían, al fin el rubio empezó a calmarse poco a poco. Ya no ponía esa cara de pervertido y tampoco se le agudizaba la voz, pero seguía siendo Sanji y siempre le daba toda su atención a las chicas.

Dos días pasaron de eso y Yui al ver que su plan dio buenos resultados, empezó a quedarse más tiempo en la cocina haciendo compañía a su nakama, viendo cómo cocinaba y preguntando cosas sobre todo el mundo de One Piece.

Todo parecía marchar bien, o por lo menos eso era lo que los mugiwaras pensaban, claro que, como siempre, Yui era la excepción. El ángel cada vez notaba con más preocupación que nunca llegaban a Sabaody, que incluso ni siquiera se cruzaban con Keimi.

En la hora de la cena, decidió preguntarle a la pelirroja. Claro que no preguntaría sobre Sabaody o Keimi, no era tan tonta, un poco sí, pero tampoco para tanto.

- Nami ¿falta mucho para llegar a la isla Gyojin? – preguntó mientras pinchaba un pedazo de carne y lo llevaba a su boca.

- ¿Eh? – Le dio una mirada al log-pose – Aún estamos un poco lejos, tal vez tardemos un par de semanas – se encogió de hombros –, pero por ahora vamos bien – dijo confiada.

- ¡¿Un par de semanas?! ¡Eso es mucho! – Gritó, sobresaltándolos a todos.

- No es tanto – negó Ussop.

- Arere ahora entiendo porque los piratas empiezan jóvenes y terminan como pasas de uva – murmuró pensativa el ángel.

- Tampoco es eso-negó otra vez Ussop con una gota de sudor.

- Bueno, podrían ser semanas o meses. Uno nunca sabe – explicó la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Meses?! – Gritó espantada.

- Tampoco es que vamos directo a isla Gyojin, a veces pasamos por otras islas antes de nuestro destino, como en la que te encontramos – explicó Robin.

- Me voy a aburrir – hizo un puchero.

- Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer – Chopper trató de animarla.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa en un gesto de abatimiento.

- Um, podemos jugar a las cartas – sugirió Ussop sin escuchar lo dicho por la joven.

- ¿Cartas? No gracias. ¿Escondidas? No gracias – así fue negando cada juego infantil que Ussop y Chopper le ofrecían.

- Podrías tomar sol con Nami-san – sugirió Sanji con cara de pervertido –. Así las tres damas de este barco estarían con bañador y luego me pedirían que les pase bronceador por la esp..

- ¡Te dije que no te me acerques con esas intenciones! – Gritó con su voz aguda de niña antes de sacar la enciclopedia de las akuma no mis de abajo de la mesa y lanzársela.

- Perdón – dijo el rubio con una gran marca roja en el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien Sanji? – Preguntó preocupado Chopper.

- Pero esa no es mala idea. ¿Yui, por qué no tomas un poco de sol? Tu piel es algo… – No encontró la palabra adecuada – rara.

- Arere ¿servirá de algo? – Miró sus manos del color de un cadáver antes de encogerse de hombros – Está bien, no tengo nada de que perder – aceptó.

- ¡Nami-san, Robin-chan y Yui-chan en bikini! – Gritó Sanji, recuperándose rápidamente.

- ¡Te lo dije! - Enciclopedia en la espalda del rubio.

Ya era media noche, Yui estaba en la cocina en busca de algo de café. Se suponía que hoy era la guardia de Robin pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte del barco y no quería estar sola.

- A ver ¡café, café! ¿Dónde te escondiste? – El ángel daba vueltas por toda la estancia sin poder encontrar su adicción.

- No lo encontrarás – Sanji entró a la cocina.

- ¿Arere? Creí que hoy era la guardia de Robin – se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio.

- Tomé su turno para que ella pudiera dormir un poco más – dijo en el estado de mellorine –. Seguro que luego me lo agradecerá con un beso.

- Sí, seguro – susurró –. ¿A qué te referías con que no encontraría mi… digo, el café? – Preguntó algo alarmada.

- Lo escondimos al ver que eres una adicta a la cafeína – sonrió sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con los brazos cruzados – Yo no soy una adicta – mintió.

- De todos modos, Chopper dijo que los ataques que tuviste pueden ser el efecto de tomar mucho café.

Se refería a las veces que cayó desmayada, ya iban siendo dos y el reno estaba preocupado. En los distintosdesmayos Yui veía hechos de su pasado, era como si algo la estuviera obligando a recordar cosas dolorosas y eso a la pelinegra no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿En serio crees que sea por eso? – Preguntó, cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – Respondió preocupado por el gesto que Yui había hecho al mencionar los ataques.

- Yo... no lo sé, pero duele – susurró con las lágrimas a punto de salir, lágrimas que el flequillo del ángel ocultaba.

- Yui-chan – susurró, afligido.

Iba a decir algo más pero un trueno lo interrumpió. Yui alzó la cabeza alarmada, le tenía miedo a los truenos y el rubio no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, ya que otros dos fuertes sonidos le siguieron al primero y la pelinegra empezó a temblar.

- ¿Yui? ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó, acercándose rápidamente.

La pequeña no podía dejar de temblar y mirar al vacío con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – el rubio se estaba preocupando, sabía que si hacía algo que la molestara, ella no dudaría en usar la enciclopedia. No es que le doliera el golpe en sí, pero la reacción del ángel era de temer.

- No tengo miedo, no puedo tener miedo o papá me golpeará – susurró temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Tu padre...? Tranquila, él no está aquí, no puede golpearte – la envolvió en un abrazo sin importarle que después ella lo alejara.

- No, él vendrá y me golpeará, por eso Yui no puede llorar – parecía estar en medio de un trauma –. Yui no quiere causarles problemas a Luke ni a mamá, por eso ella se portará bien y no llorará – negó con la cabeza, aún sin apartar al rubio –. Yui no llorará – dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Tranquila Yui, no pasará nada – levantó su cabeza y vio las lágrimas rojas caer por sus mejillas –. Estás con nosotros ahora. No te pasará nada - trató de reconfortarla –. Tu padre no está aquí.

- ¿Q-qué? – Preguntó, perdida. Levantó la vista y vio al rubio, pero Yui, en vez de alejarlo como pensaba que haría, lo abrazó con fuerza, negándose a dejar salir más lágrimas, aunque estas caían con libertad.

- Tranquila – le frotó la espalda en un gesto cariñoso –, todo estará bien.

- Sí, todo estará bien, esa persona no está aquí – enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

Pasó un rato más antes de que la chica pudiera calmarse, pero incluso al hacerlo no dejó de temblar y abrazar al rubio.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Ella asintió – Aún sigues temblando ¿tienes frío? – Ella negó.

- N-no, desde que llegué aquí no siento f-frío ni calor – explicó en un susurro.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido, ella asintió.

- S-sólo son los truenos, cuando termine la lluvia estaré bien – explicó en otro susurro – ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó, con timidez.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó tranquilamente. La cura de Yui daba buenos resultados, el hecho de que un golpe lo esperara al terminar ese abrazo no le importaba al cocinero.

- El hecho de que siempre que te toque guardia tengas que aguantarme llorando o estando deprimida. Además, siempre te mancho la camisa con sangre – explicó en un susurró, mientras señalaba su camisa azul, ahora roja. Los truenos cada vez se oían más lejos, pero la lluvia no cesaba aún.

- No si puedo hacer sentir mejor a una dama, y más si es una tan bonita como tú – el ángel se sonrojó. Tal vez no tenía un incremento de hormonas que le hacía actuar de manera estúpida, pero seguía siendo Sanji.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la lluvia cesó. Al terminar ésta, Yui lentamente se alejó del rubio con un gran sonrojo. Ya era la segunda vez que Sanji la consolaba y abrazaba así.

- Prepararé chocolate caliente en vez de café ¿quieres? – Preguntó el cocinero entendiendo que la chica necesitaba su espacio personal.

- Sí, gracias – sonrió con calidez.

- No es nada – le dijo con una sonrisa.

...

Cinco minutos después, ambos mugiwaras disfrutaban de una rica taza de chocolate caliente preparado por el cocinero pervertido.

- Sanji no me gusta el silencio – dijo acercando la taza color azul a su boca.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó, si no fuera por la enciclopedia de Yui, era muy probable de que la reacción del rubio hubiera sido otra.

- ¿Arere? No lo sé, te pediría que me contaras alguna de tus aventuras, pero me las sé de me memoria, así que ese tema está descartado, por lo que... no lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tu mundo es muy diferente?

- No mucho, hay muchas personas, animales e insectos, hay tierra y hay mar, pero las personas son distintas, muchos empresarios, abogados, constructores y bla, bla, bla. No es un gran lugar para vivir – se encogió de hombros otra vez –. Generalmente, no solía hablar mucho con la gente.

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? No parece… ¿por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

- Ah – suspiró –, simplemente no era de mi agrado el tipo de personas que me rodeaban, eran muy desagradables. Tenía un par amigas que conocí de pequeña pero eso es todo, soy muy antisocial, mi hermano era, no, es muy social. Es gracioso y agradable, todos querían ser su amigo.

- ¿No tenías novio? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- N-no – respondió sonrojada –, ¿por qué te sorprende? Es normal – respondió a la defensiva.

- Es que Yui-chan es tan linda que es imposible que no tenga novio – dijo en estado mellorine.

- No te pases de listo – le mostró la enciclopedia.

- Pero es la verdad – respondió, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- Arere – suspiró –, no tengo ganas de golpearte – bajó el libro.

- Gracias – suspiró aliviado.

...

Hablaron toda la noche hasta que llegó el amanecer y, junto a él, el barco de los mugiwaras empezó a despertarse con la música de Brook, luego con los gritos de Luffy y Nami, terminando con el llamado de Sanji a desayunar.  
Luego del desayuno Yui pidió prestado a Nami uno de sus bañadores y trató de tomar sol. Cinco minutos pasaron de eso.

- No puedo - dijo levantándose de la reposera.

- ¿Qué pasa Yui? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Esto es muy aburrido, voy a ver si puedo entrenar con Zoro – dijo, tomando el pareo color negro de encima de la mesa.

- ¿Te aburres? Sólo pasaron cinco minutos – se quejó. Yui no hizo caso y se alejó.

- No debe estar acostumbrada – dijo Robin.

- Supongo, de todos modos es su piel – dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

No sabía dónde estaba el marimo, buscó en el gimnasio, en el baño, en el cuarto de los chicos, en el de las chicas, pero no lo encontraba ¿Dónde estaba Zoro?

Doblando por una de las esquinas lo vio, estaba caminando unos pasos más adelante de ella y parecía ir a la cocina. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima.

- ¡Zoro! – Dijo entre risas sentada sobre la espada del peliverde – ¡Vamos a entrenar! – Sonrió.

- No! ¡Sal de mi espalda!-trató de levantarse, pero pronto empezó a notar como la energía vital lo estaba dejando, la punta de una de las Shihenomichi estaba tocandolo- Yui...-susurró casi sin fuerza- Shihe-no-michi.

- ¿Zoro? ¡Zoro! – Se levantó inmediatamente de encima del peliverde y se arrodilló a su lado – ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Pidió entrando en pánico, no sabía qué hacer.

- No pasa... nada – sonrió casi sin fuerza.

- ¡Voy en busca de Chopper! – Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

...

- ¡Perdón Zoro! – Se disculpó apenas el peliverde dio indicios de estar despierto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el marimo, sentándose con dificultad en la camilla.

Estaban en la enfermería, apenas Yui había traído a Chopper, Zoro había caído en la inconsciencia. Según el reno doctor no era la culpa de la pelinegra, el marimo había estado entrenando duramente cuando aún no se había recuperado del todo de Thriller Bark, aunque Shihenomichi no lo hubiera tocado, él se habría desmayado de todos modos.

Igualmente, Yui se sentía fatal, no creía que ella podía tumbar a uno de los más fuertes de la tripulación, por eso trataba al peliverde de esa forma. Ese incidente le hizo darse cuenta de que sus espadas eran muy peligrosas y que ella no sabía controlarlas. Desde ahora entrenaría más duro, pero no con Zoro, sino por su parte, ya que él no le podía enseñar lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento y lo que ella necesitaba era el total control sobre su cuerpo y habilidades.

- Chopper dijo que no puedes levantarte – dijo Yui, obligando al peliverde a acostarse nuevamente.

- Estoy perfectamente – gruñó.

- No es verdad, Zoro debí ser más consciente de que tú aun estas débil, perdón – se disculpó otra vez.

- Ya te dije que estoy...

- ¡Basta! No creas que no lo sé, Kuma te atacó, tú estás llevando el dolor de Luffy también y yo no fui capaz de entenderlo.

- Ya te dije que...

- No entrenaré más contigo – lo interrumpió – y no te dejaré entrenar. Hay algo para lo que necesito que estés recuperado al 100% y si sigues así no servirás de nada – dijo, apoyándose en la pared.

- Tsk, eres una niña, no puedes detenerme – dijo volviendo a tratar de levantarse, pero esta vez su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y cayó sobre las almohadas nuevamente.

- No puedes ni levantarte, así que por lo pronto gano yo, pero es en serio Zoro, no quiero que mueras – le dijo seria.

- No moriré por algo tan minúsculo.

- No lo sabes, la muerte no tiene piedad con nadie – susurró.

- Esta bien, no entrenaré hoy – se dio por vencido solo porque no podía moverse.

- Bien y mañana tampoco. Ya te lo dije, no servirás de nada así – se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió.

- Tsk, no quiero saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro – se dio la vuelta.

- De todos modos, no te lo iba a decir – le sacó la lengua.

- Enana.

- Marimo.

- Piojo.

- Lechuga.

- Hormiga.

- ¿Sabes que yo creceré? Tú no puedes negar que eres y serás un marimo por toda tu vida – le sacó la lengua antes de abrir la puerta y huir.

- Tsk, ¡no soy un marimo! – Gritó desde su lugar.

- Ya está despierto Chopper – avisó el ángel al salir.

- Iré a revisarlo – dijo entrando a la habitación.

...

Otros dos días habían pasado y Yui cada vez se sentía mejor respecto al trauma que sufrió luego de accidente. Claro que eso no significaba que los había olvidado, claro que no, todas las noches recordaba a su madre y a su hermano con tal tristeza que no quería creer que todo era real.

Esta era una oportunidad única en la vida, conocer a los mugiwaras, viajar y tener aventuras por todo el mundo era el sueño de cualquiera, pero nada de eso le quitaba el dolor de haber perdido a su familia. Nada de eso le quitaba el querer volver a verlos una última vez, de poder despedirse adecuadamente de ellos.

La última conversación con su madre fue para que Yui se abrigara ya que estaba bajando la temperatura demasiado rápido y podía enfermarse, ella no había hecho caso y siguió conversando con su hermano, ahora deseaba el haberle hecho caso, el haber podido observar su rostro y escuchar su voz un poco más, porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba en ese mundo, alejada de su progenitora, más la olvidaba. Ya casi no recordaba su rostro o voz, su cabello, sus ojos, que eran los mismos que los de su hermano. Ya no recordaba a su madre, sólo le quedaba el sentimiento de cariño hacia ella. Lo mismo ocurría con su hermano, los recuerdos del chico de ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro se desvanecían lentamente y no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Le dolía mucho, pero si estaba con sus nakamas se sentía mejor y todavía no era consciente, pero al estar cerca de un rubio con cejas en espiral se sentía perfectamente bien, era como si el dolor desapareciera momentáneamente, o por lo menos era capaz descargarse sabiendo que él no la juzgaría, lo cual la hacía sentir mejor. Pobre Yui, que aún no era consciente del sentimiento que empezaba a crecer por el cocinero. Pobre Sanji, que aún no se daba cuenta de que el mismo sentimiento empezaba a crecer por el ángel.

**Ok, lo admito, este cap no tiene sentido.. pero puse cosas importantes, como que Yui lleva un cuaderno de notas (un diario), que cada vez Sanji y Yui son más cercanos, que dejara de entrenar con Zoro.. bueno tal ves no eran tan importantes... pero voy a poner un par de escenas más en las que se muestre que Zoro no esta recuperado del todo porque si pasa mucho tiempo y cuando llegan a Sabaody no esta recuperado sería raro...**

**En otro tema me disculpo por la tardanza, pero comence las clases y ahora tengo la mitad del tiempo de antes además que el fin de semana y hasta hoy estoy enferma (estupida gripe)... bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Agradesco a RobinFleur184 que me ayuda un montón y agradesco a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia (en especial a los que dejan review). **

**N****os leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	9. Perdidos

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

Capitulo 8: Perdidos.

Yui salió de la cocina tranquilamente, pues no tenía mucho para hacer.

El marimo seguía en cama, o eso quería pensar la pelinegra. Sólo dos días habían pasado desde el accidente que causó que el ángel dejara de entrenar con Zoro.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún entretenimiento. Luffy y Ussop pescaban cerca de su posición, lo cual era perfecto. Ella tenía los conocimientos básicos de pesca, bueno, en realidad sólo sabía jugar en la x-box, pero eso no impedía que la pelinegra quisiera intentarlo en la vida real.

- Arere Ussop, Luffy ¿tienen otra caña más? – Preguntó bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia ellos.

- Claro, ¿sabes pescar? – Preguntó el narigón pasándole la caña que normalmente ocupaba Chopper.

- No exactamente – respondió sentándose en la barandilla con los chicos –. Sólo en la x-box y un poco en la play 3.

- ¿Qué es una...? – Iba a preguntar el tirador.

- ¡Woo…! Creo que atrapé algo – exclamó Luffy interrumpiendo a Ussop.

Forcejeó un poco hasta que al fin pudo sacar del agua a un pescado de color plateado y rápidamente lo tiró al tanque.

- Con ese ya vamos uno menos – sonrió.

- ¿Arere? ¿Tienen que pescar por alguna razón en especial? – Preguntó confundida.

- Sí – el mentiroso suspiró –, Luffy se comió la mitad de la despensa anoche y Sanji no nos dará de comer hasta que lo hayamos repuesto – explicó, volviendo a su lugar.

- Arere – se carcajeó –. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo, pero no entiendo por qué tú tienes que ayudar a Luffy.

- Ah, eso es porque es mi amigo y no quiere que muera de hambre, ¿verdad Ussop?

- Ah, sí seguro, no tiene nada que ver con que Sanji tampoco me dará de comer – mintió con energía y Yui sonrió, era muy divertido estar ahí.

Cinco minutos pasaron los tres sentados en la barandilla sin que ningún pez se acercara, riendo por las bromas que contaba Ussop. Sin prestar atención a lo que el narigón decía, Yui miró fijamente la caña entre sus manos. Un tirón, dos tirones, tres tirones.

- ¡Atrapé algo! – Exclamó emocionada – ¿Arere? ¿Qué hago ahora? – Los miró en busca de una respuesta.

- ¡Tira, tira! – Respondieron a gritos.

- ¡Sí! – Asintió y empezó a hacer fuerza, pero el muy desgraciado pececito era muy fuerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pequeña terminara por perder fuerza y el pez hiciera fuerza para llevarla con él.

- ¡Yui! – Luffy estiró el brazo y la tomó del ala derecha sin pensar en las consecuencias de ese acto.

- ¡Ahhhh! – La pelinegra soltó un grito desgarrador antes de que la mano de Luffy traspasara el ala y Yui cayera al mar.

- ¡Yui! ¿Estás bien? – Gritó Ussop preocupado, el ángel movía los brazos asustada, tratando de mantenerse en la superficie.

- ¡No! ¡No sé nadar! – Gritó antes de hundirse y desaparecer de la vista de ambos chicos.

- Ah, es una lástima que tenga la enfermedad de si-salto-al-mar-me-muero – le dijo a Luffy.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Nami, que había escuchado el grito del ángel y se preocupó.

- Yui cayó al agua y no sabe nadar – explicó Ussop.

- Yo voy por ella – dijo Luffy antes de tirarse por la borda.

- ¡No! Idiota, tú no puedes nadar – la pelirroja suspiró resignada, nunca cambiaría.

- ¡Nami-san! ¡Dejaste tu jugo de mandarina en la cocina! – Sanji salió de la cocina en su estado mellorine y se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja con un vaso en la mano.

- Sanji-kun – la navegante tomó el vaso entre sus manos y empujó al rubio por la borda – ¡Luffy y Yui cayeron al mar y no saben nadar! ¡Rescátalos! – Gritó desde la comodidad del barco.

- ¡Hai, Nami-san! – Tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua helada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Preguntó Zoro medio dormido.

Nami sonrió y tiró al peliverde al agua también.

- ¡Ayuda a Sanji-kun! – Ordenó desde arriba.

…

Miraba a todos lados, tratando de identificar a alguno de sus nakamas, pero no se distinguía nada.

Nadó un par de metros antes de volver a la superficie en busca de oxigeno para luego volver a sumergirse.

Enfocó bien la vista, creía ver algo pero no podía estar seguro. Nadó rápidamente y al llegar se encontró con su capitán inconsciente. Lo agarró y subió a la superficie. Sus piernas se estaban agarrotando, el agua estaba demasiado fría.

- ¡Ero-cook! – Llamó el marimo.

- ¡Marimo! ¿Ya encontraste a Yui-chan? – Preguntó preocupado.

- No, aún no – respondió rápidamente. Zoro no estaba en un mejor estado que Sanji, el agua estaba muy fría y además el ataque de Kuma aún lo tenía mal.

Sanji notó eso y le entregó a Luffy, que ya había recuperado la consciencia.

- Marimo sube al barco, yo iré por Yui-chan – dijo antes de volver a sumergirse. En ese momento no tenía ganas de pelear con el peliverde.

Nadó un par de metros en busca del ángel antes de poder ver un atisbo de luz, era muy tenue pero le informaba que tal vez Yui estaba ahí. Se acercó con rapidez, pues no sabía lo que podía haberle ocurrido.

La adolescente estaba inconsciente, sus alas se encontraban extendidas en su totalidad a ambos lados de ella. Sanji se sorprendió por un segundo del tamaño, pero se recupero al instante, tomó el cuerpo de la joven y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie.

- Yui-chan, despierta Yui-chan – la sacudió un poco mientras miraba a todos lados. No se veía el Sunny por ninguna parte.

- ¿S-sanji? – Preguntó con la voz ronca. Él asintió – ¿Arere? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? – Trató de distinguir el Thousand Sunny en el horizonte, pero no lograba divisarlo.

- Te caíste al mar junto con Luffy y yo salté a rescatarlos con el marimo – hizo un gesto de desagrado al mencionar al espadachín –. Pero no sé dónde estamos, no creí que nos alejaríamos tanto – respondió con preocupación.

- No veo el Sunny por ninguna parte, tal vez deberíamos buscarlos desde el cielo – sugirió, elevando la vista.

- Puede ser buena idea, además, el agua está muy fría – Yui prestó atención a los temblores del rubio.

- Bueno, agárrate a mi espalda – se dio la vuelta.

El rubio puso cara de pervertido y se aseguró de estar bien agarrado. Claro que esa era la primera vez volando para el chico y al elevarse se tuvo que aferrarse bien a la chica.

Esto no era como cuando volaba por gusto, no, las ropas mojadas eran un peso demasiado fuerte para la pelinegra, si bien el peso de Sanji no suponía un problema, todo lo demás sí.

Tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se desató el corsé negro y lo dejó caer al agua. Sanji al escuchar el sonido miró atrás sin poder descifrar qué era lo que había caído.

- ¿Tiraste algo Yui-chan? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Eh… Sí, mi corsé, pesa mucho si esta mojado – respondió distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos –. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías quitarte algunas prendas? – Preguntó distraídamente al tiempo que bajaba las medias a la altura de la rodilla y las dejaba caer.

- ¡…! – la cara de Sanji era todo un poema, que una de las chicas de la tripulación le pidiera exactamente eso era un sueño para el cocinero – ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡No pienses mal! – Gritó alarmada por la emoción en la frase del rubio – ¡Sólo quítate el saco, los zapatos y alguna cosa más que no sea necesaria! Tíralas al mar, así podré aumentar la velocidad – explicó algo más calmada al notar que el cocinero había vuelto a la normalidad con esas palabras –. Es una pena que no tenga mi enciclopedia.

- ¡Achú! – El rubio soltó un estornudo mientras dejaba caer los zapatos al agua.

- ¿Arere? ¿Te encuentras bien Sanji? – Preguntó preocupada Yui mientras trataba de buscar el Sunny con la vista.

- Ah, sí, no es nada – respondió, sorbiéndose la nariz.

La verdad era que el rubio cada vez sentía más frio, el agua helada y ahora el viento fuerte, producto del vuelo, le hacía sentir como si el frio invadiese su cuerpo para no dejarlo nunca más. Las ropas mojadas eran otro problema, porque aunque estuvieran cerca de una isla de verano, éstas no se secaban.

- ¡Achú! – Volvió a estornudar.

- Sanji voy a bajar en esa isla que vimos antes, creo que podrías estar enfermándote – informó dando media vuelta.

...

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraban en la playa de una isla desconocida. Yui buscó algunas ramas secas para encender una fogata y cuando estuvo lista ambos se acercaron para calentarse y para que sus ropas se secaran.

- ¿Estás mejor, Sanji? – Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada. No había sido consciente de que su nakama podría enfermarse con todo el frío del agua y del viento que se creaba al volar a esa velocidad.

- Sí, grac… ¡Achú! Perdón – se disculpó.

- Yo creo que no – miró la entrada al bosque –, me encantaría saber si hay algún pueblo o algo – murmuró, pensativa –. Tal vez podríamos ir a una posada o algo por el estilo.

- No tenemos dinero ¡achú! Además tenemos que estar atentos a que nos vengan a buscar – respondió el rubio.

- Sí, pero igual, no es bueno para ti.

- ¡Mellorine! ¡Yui-chan se preocupa por mí! – Exclamó el rubio con los ojos convertidos en corazón.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Pero no de esa forma! – Lo golpeó con una roca del tamaño de su cabeza.

- ¡Achú! Perdón.

- No entiendo porque te disculpas cada vez que estornudas, en todo caso debería disculparme yo – hizo una mueca.

- No, no es por eso, es costumbre – le respondió con una sonrisa –. Cuando trabajaba en el Baratie, si me enfermaba y estornudaba sobre la comida, el viejo me daba una patada – explicó con otra sonrisa nostálgica.

- Arere pobre de ti – frunció el ceño preocupada –. Lo único por lo que deberías preocuparte ahora es por dónde vamos a pasar la noche.

- Uhm, aún es medio día, pero tienes razón. Tal vez haya una cueva cerca – dijo levantándose y tratando de ver por encima de los árboles una cueva por los montes.

- Yo preferiría que no, es decir, esos lugares son fríos y si quieres recuperarte lo recomendado sería un lugar cálido – replicó.

- Ah, tienes razón, pero desde aquí puedo ver una y no está muy lejos de la playa. Sólo por esta noche, luego vendrán a buscarnos – trató de convencerla.

- Arere – suspiró –, está bien, iremos allá – dijo poniéndose de pie. No quedaba muy lejos, pero seguro que tendrían que hacer una buena caminata.

- ¿Eh? ¿No iremos volando? – Preguntó confundido, si volaban llegarían en menos de diez minutos.

- ¿Estás loco? No quiero que te enfermes más de la cuenta, mira si no nos encuentran y tú tienes fiebre. Yo no soy Chopper, no puedo curarte, al menos no en este mundo, no sin los medicamentos adecuados – esbozó una mueca ocultando el hecho de que el tirón de Luffy le había lastimado el ala derecha.

- Ah – suspiró derrotado –. Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que fue muy divertido – sonrió.

- Arere ¿en serio te gustó? – Preguntó con la inocencia marcada por toda la cara.

- Por supuesto, estar tan cerca de Yui-chan fue como un sueño – respondió con cara de pervertido.

- No, no – le tiró la roca por la cabeza otra vez.

…

- ¡Tenemos que buscar a Yui y a Sanji! – Gritó Luffy.

- Luffy, no sabemos a dónde fueron a parar, ni siquiera sabemos si están con vida – trató de hacerle entender Nami.

- No importa, ellos son nuestros nakamas y tenemos que ayudarlos.

- Nami, cerca de aquí sólo hay cinco lugares posibles – informó Robin mirando un mapa.

- Sí, tienes razón – se acercó a observar el papel –. Los más probables son estos de aquí – señaló dos islas marcadas como islas invernales –. Dado por la dirección en la que cayeron son las más posibles, pero si es así de seguro estarán congelándose – dijo preocupada.

- ¿Y las otras tres? – Preguntó Franky también examinando el mapa.

- Bueno, ésta – marcó una muy cerca de donde estaban – es donde encontramos a Yui, sería una suerte que fueran allí, no están demasiado lejos, si vamos a máxima velocidad llegaríamos en unos tres días – informó.

- Ésta de primavera no es una mala opción – apuntó el ciborg.

- No, pero está bastante alejada de nosotros y la de verano tampoco se queda atrás, ambas son muy

poco probables, pero aún así no debemos descartarlas – respondió Robin.

- Entonces está decidido, iremos primero a la de verano – dijo Luffy.

- ¡Baka! ¡Esa es la más alejada! ¡Iremos primero a la de invierno! – Nami le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Esperen, aun queda algo muy importante por resolver – dijo Ussop, y todos voltearon a verlo –. ¿Quién cocinará?

…

- ¡Achú!

- Sanji, ¿quieres descansar? – Preguntó preocupada Yui.

- No, estoy bien, seguramente alguien está hablando de mí – sonrió con esfuerzo.

- Sí, seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que te estés enfermando – susurró.

Estaban a mitad de camino, el rubio cada vez se sentía peor, pero no quería retrasar a la joven, por lo que caminaba con esfuerzo y trataba de que la joven no lo notara.

- Tienes la cara roja ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Se acercó preocupada.

- No, no te preocupes Yui-chan – mintió.

El ángel poso la mano sobre la frente del cocinero y frunció el ceño, alarmada.

- ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Tenemos que subir rápido!

Yui subió al rubio a su espalda, quien no pudo hacer mucha oposición pues cada vez se sentía más débil, desenfundó ambas shihenomichis y con toda la energía del más allá reunida en su cuerpo, en menos de lo que alguien dice "El perro de Pedro se escapó y cuando lo encontraron estaba rodeado de lindos gatitos salvajes" llegaron a la entrada de la cueva.

- Eso fue rápido – susurró el rubio, sorprendido.

- Sí, iré a buscar algunas ramas para encender una fogata, tú recuéstate y trata de mantenerte despierto – dijo saliendo del lugar.

- Sí – apoyó la espalda sobre la dura roca de la cueva.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, el agua helada más el viento frío del vuelo lo habían dejado casi sin calor vital, si bien con el fuego que prendieron en la playa más el calor de la isla lo hicieron calentarse un poco ya era tarde, Sanji había pillado la gripe y ésta no era de las suaves.

Pronto anochecería, él no había comido nada desde el desayuno y el estomago gruñía pidiendo alimento. Para ese momento llegó la quinceañera con algo más que sólo ramas.

- Cacé estos pescados en un lago que está cerca de aquí – claro que para eso estuvo un rato largo y sólo consiguió agarrar dos –. No te preocupes, yo puedo prepararlos – dijo cuando lo vio tratando de levantarse.

Yui encendió la fogata con dificultad, ahora se lamentaba haber rechazado las distintas ofertas de campamentos de verano.

- Esto ya está – dijo pasándole un pescado cocinado en rama, como si fuera malvaviscos, el otro lo había quemado –. Habría otro pero se me quemó, lo siento.

- No pasa nada, gracias – tomó la comida que le pasaba –. No hiciste para ti – señaló.

- No, yo no necesito comer – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ah, es cierto – no dijo nada más y terminó su comida –. Gracias por la comida. Yui ¿hoy toca? – Preguntó.

- Arere no, ayer en la noche caí desmayada y si se cumplen tres días como las últimas veces por ahora estaremos bien – contestó apoyándose contra la pared rocosa.

El rubio suspiró aliviado, no sería muy conveniente que Yui se desmayara en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta, el cocinero poco a poco se quedó dormido, estaba al límite, el comienzo de la gripe siempre le pegaba fuerte.

- ¿Arere? ¿Ya se durmió? – Se acercó para controlar la temperatura – No está muy caliente, creo que podría ir a darme un baño al lago y volver antes de que empeore – susurró mientras salía de la cueva en dirección al lago.

Se sentó a la orilla, derrotada. Ella también estaba cansada o, por lo menos, mentalmente cansada. Quitó las shihenomichis de su espalda, se desvistió y se metió al agua, sólo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- Así está mejor, la sal en mi pelo me estaba molestando – empezó a lavarse –. Ahora puedo pensar mejor – susurró, la suciedad la estaba incomodando.

Al cabo de un rato salió del lago más calmada, no tenía nada para secarse, pero eso no le molestaba, se estaba abrochando el brassier cuando escuchó una ramita crujir.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – No le importó estar en ropa interior y desenfundó ambas shihenomichis.

- Miren la preciosidad que encontramos chicos – al escuchar la voz de un hombre se alarmó y se cubrió con sus alas.

- ¡¿Quién es?! – Volvió a preguntar.

- Una niña como tú no debería andar en estos lugares a altas horas de la noche – dijo otra voz masculina mientras cuatro hombres salían de la espesura del bosque.

- Eso no les importa, aléjense – ordenó, mostrando una de sus katanas, pero los hombres no hicieron caso y continuaron avanzando, sólo estaban a unos metros ya –. Se los advierto – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Si bien había entrenado, no estaba lista para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un oponente real, menos concuatro. En ese momento, no estaba lista aún para dañar a otra persona, menos con unas espadas que quitaban la vida.

- Esas armas son muy peligrosas ¿por qué no las dejas? No querrás hacernos daño – sugirió el que parecía el líder.

- N-no – Yui estaba aterrada, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa situación –. Aléjense – susurró, ellos no hicieron caso – ¿No me escucharon? ¡Aléjense! – Gritó espantada.

- Vamos cariño, lo pasarás bien – un quinto hombre apareció por su espalda y la tomo de ambos brazos y otro le quito las katanas antes de caer desmayado por sostener ambas espadas a la vez, pero había logrado su objetivo: desarmar a la chica.

- Uhm, seguro que se desmayó de la emoción – el líder ignoró a su subordinado inconsciente y se acercó peligrosamente al ángel.

- Suéltame – pidió con la voz temblorosa, trató de aletear para escapar, pero uno con un parche en el ojo lo impidió atando las extremidades blancas con una soga – ¿Qué haces? ¡No toques mis alas! – Gritó alarmada, odiaba la sensación que le daba el toque de las manos de ese hombre.

- Somos los piratas Kai y hoy te secuestraremos, preciosa – informó el líder, de cerca se veía aun más feo.

- ¡No quiero! – Gritó asustada y le dio una patada en la parte baja, con esfuerzo se deshizo del agarre.

Aún estaba en ropa interior pero no le importó cuando vio la oportunidad para escapar. Corría por el bosque en dirección hacia la cueva pero nunca llegaba, lo que la llevaba a pensar que se había perdido.

- ¡Demonios! – Susurró cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco traía sus katanas – Por lo menos parece que ya los perdí – suspiró aliviada mientras seguía corriendo.

- ¡Te encontré! – Exclamó uno de los subordinados, que tenía una cicatriz por debajo de la barbilla.

Yui cayó al suelo al tratar de frenar, quiso levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían. El hombre la tomó del brazo y la obligó a quedar a su altura.

- ¿Sabes? No creo que el capitán se enoje si nos divertimos un rato, amor – le acarició la mejilla con las manos sucias y Yui hizo una mueca de asco.

- ¡Sanji! – Gritó asustada con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, ya no tenía sus katanas cerca para estar por lo menos algo protegida.

- ¡Shhh! ¿A quién llamas, a tu noviecito? No creo que nadie venga a salvarte – acercó su rostro al del ángel, su aliento olía fatal, la chica tuvo ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Sanji! – Volvió a gritar, lágrimas rojas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

- Te dije que guardaras silencio – dijo enojado antes de meter su lengua en la garganta del ángel en un brusco beso.

Yui abrió los ojos enormemente, su primer beso... su primer beso había sido con... con un sucio viejo pirata maloliente. No quería creerlo, trato de resistirse, de alejar a ese asqueroso hombre, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Lloró, soltó tantas lágrimas que creía que se desangraría ahí mismo. Para terminar su sufrimiento, una patada alejó lejos al viejo pirata.

El ángel cayó al suelo shockeada, asqueada. Levantó la vista para ver al cocinero pervertido de espaldas golpeando brutalmente al hombre que abusó de ella. Al terminar se volvió a la chica que seguía mirando paralizada la escena.

- Yui-chan ¿estás bien? – Preguntó, serio.

- Me siento asqueada – respondió con la voz temblorosa –. Quiero vomitar.

- Tranquila, ya pasó – le frotó la espalda.

- Que asco, ¡ese viejo... ese asqueroso y sucio pirata maloliente abusó de mí! – Gritó enojada.

- Tranquilízate – pidió algo asustado del aura que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Quién se cree?! ¡Lo voy a matar! – Se levantó del suelo enojada.

- ¿Yui-chan? – Preguntó asustado por la reacción y es que Sanji no era de los que se asustaban de nada, pero esa situación asustaría a cualquiera.

El ángel ignoró al rubio, extendió sus alas y se alejó del lugar en busca de sus katanas, en menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta ya vestida aunque no muy arreglada, desenfundó ambas Shihenomichis y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente a un par de metros del cocinero.

Estaba a punto de enterrar una de las katanas en la pierna derecha del hombre, cuando fue detenida. Enojada, levantó la vista para ver quién era el que la interrumpía.

- No querrás hacerlo – Sanji negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sabes, ni yo tampoco, hasta que no lo haga no lo sabré – respondió con la voz inusualmente grave, el resplandor que la envolvía era de una tonalidad roja, como esa noche en el Sunny en la cual Yui entró enojada y amenazó a casi la mitad de la tripulación.

- No eres tú misma en este momento. No puedo dejarte hacerlo – respondió soltando el humo del cigarrillo.

- Déjame – tironeó, pero el rubio ejerció más fuerza, claro sin hacerle daño – ¡Que me sueltes! – Gritó enojada fuera de sí.

- ¡Yui-chan! ¡Basta! – Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

El ángel lo miró con furia unos segundos, hasta que se fue tranquilizando y su aura volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Sanji la soltó y ella enfundó las katanas nuevamente, se arregló la ropa y el cabello rápidamente dándole la espalda al rubio y luego se volteó.

- Lo siento y gracias – susurró apenada, nuevamente con su voz suave de niña.

Él asintió y se recostó contra un árbol, cansado. No se sentía muy bien.

- ¿Sanji? ¡Ay, me olvidé que estás enfermo! ¡Perdón! – Se acercó para tomar su temperatura – ¡Estas ardiendo! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Yo no sé nada de estas cosas, si por lo menos tuviéramos algo para la gripe – movía las manos enérgicamente de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

- No es nada – ahora que el enojo y la adrenalina lo habían abandonado todo el cuerpo se volvió muy pesado, se sentía incapaz de moverse.

- Eh, creo que debemos ir primero a la cueva, en la mañana saldré y buscaré algún pueblo o algo – trató de calmarse y pensar.

- Ya te dije que no es nada – susurró cansado.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó, ignorando sus palabras.

- Por supuesto – se levantó apoyándose en todo momento del árbol y al dar un paso se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyar la rodilla en el suelo.

- Yo creo que no – Yui se acercó y lo subió a su espalda.

Extendió sus alas ignorando el dolor y voló a donde se habían refugiado anteriormente. El fuego estaba casi extinto, por lo que después de dejar al rubio en el suelo, salió por algunas ramas y al volver las tiró en el fuego.

- Espero que puedas dormir algo – susurró al verlo cerrar los ojos con pesadumbre –. En serio que sí, no me gusta verte en ese estado – susurró mientras se acercaba. Esa noche, ella cuidaría de él.

**Hola! les aviso que como ahora tengo mi compu arreglada :D añadí un par de cosas al cap 4 (Noche de recuerdos) porque cuando leí lo que tenía guardado y lo que había subido me pareció que se perdieron un par de cosas, nada muy importante, el pasado sigue siendo igual pero la escena de la cocina era la que más incompleta estaba y le hice un par de cambios (nada muy importante, sólo algunos dialogos y momentos graciosos) no es necesario volver a leerlo ya que no afecta la historia, pero igual les aviso.**

**¿Les gustó? Si fue así, dejen un review. Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	10. Ayuda

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

Capitulo 9: Ayuda.

El amanecer llegó nuevamente. La noche no había sido de las mejores, pues Sanji se había levantado varias veces agitado y bañado en sudor. Si no conseguían algo para combatir la enfermedad, no sabían qué podía pasar.

- Sanji ¿crees que puedas aguantar un rato solo? – Preguntó Yui mojando el pedazo de tela en agua que mantenía en un sombrero que había robado a los piratas que la atacaron – Quiero ir a ver si hay algún pueblo o algo.

Él asintió, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su rostro estaba perlado en sudor. La chica salió rápidamente de la cueva y extendió sus alas ignorando el dolor que esta acción implicaba. Despegó y rodeó toda la isla en busca de alguna civilización que pudiera ayudarla. Sólo encontró una casita en medio de la isla y bajó para investigar al verla.

Era una cabaña muy simple. El techo era de un color rojo desteñido, al igual que la puerta. Las paredes parecía que alguna vez fueron blancas pero ahora eran de un color gris gastado por la lluvia y el tiempo. Se acercó cautelosamente y toco la puerta tres veces.

- ¿Quién es? – Se escuchó desde dentro.

- ¿Hola? Me extravié en esta isla con un amigo, él está sufriendo una alta fiebre y quería saber si usted puede ayudarlo – dijo, esperando que la persona del otro lado de la puerta pudiera ser de ayuda.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de no muy avanzada edad, debería tener 40 o 50 años, no más. Tenía el pelo rizado negro y los ojos celestes claro, su piel era pálida y tenía un lunar cerca del ojo derecho. Se parecía tanto a su madre Emma que se quedó paralizada un segundo, antes de darse cuenta que no era su progenitora. Su madre era más baja y de cabello lacio.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – Preguntó algo incomoda por la mirada impresionada de la joven.

- Arere perdón, es que se parece demasiado a mi madre, pero sé que no es usted – se disculpó.

- Descuida, ¿y tu amigo? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada mirando alrededor en su búsqueda.

- ¿Eh? Ah, él se encuentra en una cueva muy cerca de aquí ¿quiere que lo traiga o yo la llevo? ¿O me da las medicinas y yo se las doy a él? ¿Cómo hacemos? – Preguntó sin tomar aire para respirar, estaba apurada, quería ayudar lo más pronto posible a que Sanji se recuperara.

- Primero quiero ver a esa persona para saber que no mientes – dijo desconfiada. El parecido con su madre era increíble.

- Claro, claro – ella asintió –. ¿Quiere que lo traiga? No tardaré más de cinco minutos – preguntó apresuradamente.

- ¿No dijiste que estaba en una cueva? Tardarás mucho más de cinco minutos en recorrer todo ese camino – replicó.

- No – negó con la cabeza –. No iré caminando. Ahora vuelvo – dijo extendiendo sus alas. Y se alejó volando ante la mirada estupefacta de la mujer.

- ¡Sanji! – Lo despertó.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó adormilado, sí que se veía cansado. Enfermo y cansado.

- Encontré a una mujer que dice que puede ayudarte, pero que primero quiere conocerte. Así que levántate que te llevo – lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras le explicaba todo.

- ¿Una mujer? – Preguntó confundido.

- Sí, parece bastante confiable ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?

- Si-si Yui-chan está de acuerdo, yo también – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Bien – el rubio se tambaleó y la pequeña se acercó para ayudarlo –, cuidado – lo subió a su espalda y salió volando.

- Vaya que está mal, no ha hecho ningún comentario pervertido desde anoche y se comporta demasiado suave. Este no es el Sanji que yo conozco – pensaba la pelinegra mientras movía sus alas y se acercaba a la vieja cabaña.

Como había prometido, en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron de vuelta en la casa de la mujer. Hubieran tardado menos, pero Yui tuvo que bajar la velocidad al sentir como sus alas le ardían, el tirón de Luffy y el maltrato de la noche anterior hacían efecto en ella.

Bajaron lentamente y aterrizaron suavemente sobre la tierra seca que rodeaba la pequeña casa, se acercaron a llamar a la puerta y nuevamente la mujer salió a atenderlos.

- Veo que no mentías – la chica asintió.

- Él es Sanji, ayer llegamos a esta isla luego de un accidente – la mujer empezó a guiarlos por dentro de la cabaña –, y al estar el agua muy fría se enfermó. Creo que le dio gripe, desde ayer tiene una fiebre muy alta y no sé qué hacer. Estuve toda la noche poniéndole paños fríos tratando de que le bajara la temperatura, pero no funciona por mucho tiempo – explicó la quinceañera mientras ayudaba al rubio a acostarse en una cama que les proporcionó la dueña de la casa.

- Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ray y soy doctora – se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

- Arere qué alivio que sea una doctora. Mi nombre es Ichimoku Yui y soy... ¿un ángel? – Se presentó con algo de duda.

- Descuida, ya me había dado cuenta de eso – hizo un gesto y luego fue a otra habitación en busca de sus instrumentos médicos.

- En serio le agradezco, cuando nos encontremos con nuestros nakamas le pagaremos – prometió la joven, sentada al lado del rubio que perdía la consciencia a ratos.

- No es necesario, hago esto por placer – negó con la cabeza.

- Insisto.

- Ehm, bueno – se rindió, mientras empezaba a desabotonar la camisa del rubio y revisaba sus signos vitales.

Yui no entendía mucho de medicina, pero recordaba la vez que algo similar le pasó a su hermano. No prestó mucha atención al examen médico de la mujer y enfocó la vista en una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros.

Se acercó para ver los títulos y no se sorprendió al no reconocer ninguno. Era algo obvio que no existirían los escritores de su mundo en ese lugar.

- Puedes leer cualquiera de esos si quieres – dijo Ray al ver el particular interés de la chica.

- No, pero gracias, necesito anteojos para leer y en este momento no los tengo conmigo – se encogió de hombros.

- Ah, es una pena, hay unos muy interesantes en ese estante – señaló el tercer estante.

- ¿Estos? – Yui miró los títulos, todos eran de medicina. Una gotita de sudor corrió por su nuca, era obvio.

- Bueno, ya terminé. Tiene una gripe algo fuerte, pero con esta medicina se recuperará en un par de horas. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten – dijo Ray con una sonrisa amable.

- Muchísimas gracias – sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

- No es nada. He de suponer que tendrás hambre, iré a preparar una sopa.

- No se preocupe, no tengo la necesidad de comer – respondió sentándose al lado del rubio, cuidando su sueño.

- ¿De verdad? – Ella asintió – ¿Te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas?

- Arere no, pero preferiría que sea en otro lugar, Sanji no durmió en casi toda la noche – dijo mientras miraba el rostro del rubio, cada vez adquiría más color, Ray no perdió de vista la mirada del ángel al cocinero.

- De acuerdo, ven a la cocina – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le mostraba el lugar.

Yui la siguió y luego contestó a todas las preguntas de su anfitriona, aunque hubo muchas a las cuales no tuvo una respuesta.

- ¿Sueles dormir?

- Normalmente no, pero cada tres días caigo desmayada y nada puede despertarme. Según lo que me dijeron, suelo hablar dormida después de la media hora. Pero no me gusta nada, esos sueños... – se estremeció.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Preguntó preocupada.

- No, tampoco soy capaz de sentir frío o calor.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Arere, la verdad es que ni yo lo llego a entender – soltó una carcajada –. Puedo saber cuándo hace calor y frío, porque el ambiente es distinto, pero... – hizo una pausa – no sé cómo explicarlo, mi cuerpo se mantiene a una misma temperatura todo el tiempo, supongo... – respondió dudosa.

- ¿Y las comidas? ¿Puedes sentir el sabor de las cosas? – La mujer anotaba todo en una libreta, estaba muy emocionada de conocer algo nuevo y extraño.

- Claro, por lo general acompaño a todos mientras comen, pero no es necesario, lo hago más por gusto que otra cosa – explicó con una sonrisa –. El chico que me acompaña es el cocinero de la tripulación, hace unos platos deliciosos. Nunca probé algo igual – dijo sonriente.

- Ah, si es así entonces cuando se recupere tendrá que cocinarme algo – esbozó una sonrisa. Hasta en eso se parecía a su madre, era la misma sonrisa.

- Espero que se recupere pronto – susurró Yui con la vista en la puerta de la habitación en la que el rubio descansaba.

- Seguro que lo hará, es sólo un resfriado algo más fuerte. No tienes que preocuparte tanto – pidió con una sonrisa. Se le hacía gracioso como la niña reaccionaba –. Volviendo al tema de antes, ¿Envejeces?

- No lo sé, solo llevo un mes más o menos en esta condición – respondió olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Y has tenido tu periodo en ese tiempo? – La joven enrojeció y asintió – ¿Fue normal?

- No, la sangre fue más oscura, casi negra – respondió con un gran sonrojo –. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – Pidió avergonzada.

- Claro, claro – rió de la inocencia de la joven –. Dijiste en esta condición ¿qué eras antes? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Arere humana, claro – rió –. Hubo un accidente y fallecí, fue algo muy doloroso – se abrazó a sí misma, no quería tener que recordar eso –, hacía tanto frío. La muerte o lo que sea esa cosa me dijo que no tenía que morir y me envió a este mundo – no dijo nada más, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

A pesar de la curiosidad que embargaba a Ray, ella no hizo más preguntas de ese estilo. La hora del almuerzo ya estaba próxima y tuvieron que interrumpir el interrogatorio para que la mujer se pusiera cocinar.

- A mi esposo le encantaría conocerte – dijo la mayor mientras revolvía algo en una olla.

- Arere ¿y dónde está? – Preguntó el ángel.

- Fue a cazar, debería regresar pronto – justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

- Ray, ya llegué – anunció mientras se dirigía a donde las chicas se encontraban –. Encontré a unos hombres muy heridos en el camino y los traje para que les ayudaras – se interrumpió a media frase al ver al ángel –. Oh, veo que hiciste una nueva amiga. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ben.

El hombre que se presentaba ante Yui era alto, algo robusto, de piel bronceada y tenía la apariencia de alguien que pasa días sin afeitarse. El cabello castaño claro lo llevaba algo corto y los ojos negros parecían amables. Ese tal Ben era idéntico a su padre Charles, a diferencia del cabello, el marido de Ray lo tenía más claro.

- H-hola, soy Ichimoku Yui, encantada de conocerlo – tartamudeó sorprendida, el parecido de ambas personas con sus padres era demasiado.

- Como te decía Ray, un grupo de hombres fueron atacados y están muy heridos, tenemos que ayudarles – pidió con urgencia. Algo le parecía extraño a Yui.

- ¿Cuantos hombres son? – Preguntó la pelinegra temiendo lo peor.

- Cinco. ¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó sorprendido por la expresión de enojo que adoptaron las facciones del ángel.

- Más les vale que sean otras personas – susurró mientras se dirigía a la salita.

Ray y Ben se miraron entre sí confundidos y decidieron seguir a la muchacha.

Al doblar por la puerta que daba con la entrada de la cabaña los vio, eran los mismos tipos que la habían acosado ayer en la noche y que al volver por sus cosas el ángel había atacado. El que estaba en peor estado era el que había abusado de ella.

Todos los hombres temblaron de miedo al verla, el poder que Yui poseía estando furiosa era devastador, la sola presencia que sintieron de la muerte al verla volver en medio de la noche ya era escalofriante, sin embargo, el poder de pelea que demostró tener en ese estado era de temer. Esos hombres hacían bien en estar asustados.

- ¡Es la niña de anoche! – Gritó asustado el líder.

- ¡Tú! – Gritó furiosa la joven mirando al que había osado robarle su primer beso, el viejo que tendría unos treinta años tembló al ver la potente aura que emanaba de la quinceañera. Él no había visto el poder que poseía el ángel, ya que había quedado inconsciente con los ataques de Sanji.

Ben y Ray observaban incrédulos cómo la joven enfurecida tenía esa aura maldita. Yui desenfundó una de sus katanas y se acercó al tembloroso hombre con la cicatriz debajo de la barbilla.

- ¡Eres un maldito que merece morir! – Apuntó al corazón del hombre –. Espero que sufras una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¡quiero que te duela el haber robado mi primer beso!

- ¡Yui! ¿Qué haces? – Gritó Ray, quien no podía creer que tan dulce niña fuera tan cruel.

- ¡Este asqueroso, sucio, viejo pirata abuso de mí! ¡Lo mataré! – Gritó enojada – ¡Es una suerte que mis katanas absorban la vida, no quisiera ensuciarlas con tu sangre inmunda! ¡Eres un maldito!

- ¡Niña! Tranquilízate – pidió Ben –. ¡No querrás hacerlo! – utilizó la misma frase que Sanji pronunció anoche.

Yui volteó la mirada, sorprendida. Él tenía razón, sabía que si lo hacía luego se arrepentiría. Enfundó su katana y desapareció por la puerta que daba a la habitación de su nakama. Poco a poco el ambiente de la sala se tranquilizó, Ray curó a los hombres y éstos, luego de dar las gracias, se fueron asustados a su barco.

El ángel estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas dentro del armario que se encontraba en la habitación que su nakama enfermo descansaba. Era tan pequeña que no le incomodaba el espacio reducido.

No estaba enojada, no del todo. Simplemente estaba decepcionada y triste de que su primer beso hubiera sido con un sucio y asqueroso hombre desconocido. No es que quisiera un beso bajo la lluvia ni nada de eso, pero por lo menos podría haber sido con alguien especial. En ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna y al mismo tiempo pensaba muchas personas, aunque nadie lo suficientemente especial, pero tal vez dentro de algún tiempo...

De todos modos, recordar esa escena le causaba nauseas. La forma en que ese viejo la había tocado no le había gustado para nada. Yui no era una persona muy cariñosa, pocas veces demostraba algún tipo de afecto físico, por lo general, sólo cuando estaba muy emocionada.

Sin embargo, ese desconocido había logrado algo que en quince años nadie había hecho, robarle un beso, un asqueroso y pudoroso beso, que en nada era del gusto de la joven. Y ahí estaba, lamentando no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte emocional y físicamente para haber podido rehusarse al toque de aquel maldito pervertido.

Además sus alas aun se sentían resentidas. Eran muy sensibles y el maltrato que habían recibido en la mañana anterior por parte de Luffy, más la noche anterior que la forzaron a mantenerse en una posición incómoda por culpa de la cuerda, no dejaban que se recuperaran tranquilamente y le dolían, pero tenía que volar por el bien de Sanji. Aunque ahora ya podía recuperarse tranquilamente.

Cansada de no hacer nada más que lamentarse, salió en silencio del armario y escapó por la ventana.

El ángel había salido sin dar ninguna explicación más que la de una nota diciendo que iría a entrenar y ahora estaba en medio del bosque, entrenando. Cortaba las ramas de los árboles mientras aumentaba su energía maldita. Ya estando más calmada, enfundó sus shihenomichis y se sentó en el suelo a meditar como Zoro le había enseñado.

Un aura negra rodeaba su figura y en algunos momentos, partes de su cuerpo desaparecían por largos minutos. Con muchas horas más de entrenamiento, Yui estaba segura de que podría hacer invisible todo su cuerpo, aunque fuese sólo por unos segundos.

Segundos, minutos, horas. El ángel no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse y tendría que volver.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se levantó con cuidado, desenfundó sus katanas para recuperar la energía perdida y miró hacia el cielo.

- Arere creo que debería volver – dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia la casa. No volaría, sólo caminaría.

En menos de veinte minutos estuvo de vuelta, se tardó más de la cuenta ya que caminando se tardaba más que volando.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y espero a que le abrieran. Ray abrió y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla.

- ¡Dios! Estaba tan preocupada, no sabía qué podría haber ocurrido – murmuró en su oído.

Esa escena le hacía recordar tanto a la vez que quiso escapar de su casa yendo a vivir a la plaza… Tenía 10 años en ese entonces y su padre a pesar de que no la golpeaba, la trataba muy mal. Sobrevivió menos de un día ya que Luke de doce años la encontró y le llevó de regreso a su casa. Su madre la abrazó con tanto amor y preocupación al verla volver que Yui no pudo evitar llorar porque la había extrañado. Después la había reprendido pero claro, haciéndola prometer que no intentaría escapar otra vez.

Y ahora estaba tan lejos de su hogar, sin saber si su progenitora seguía respirando, luchando por vivir la vida que ella no pudo tener. Ese abrazó tan cálido por parte de la desconocida le hizo recordar tanto a su madre que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

- Mamá – lloriqueó contra el pecho de la mujer. Se aferró a Ray con tanta necesidad que la mujer con instinto maternal la llevó al sofá y la dejó llorar tranquilamente contra sí –. No, no quiero llorar – pensó mientras se alejaba de ese cálido abrazo –. Lo siento mucho, no quería incomodarla de esa manera y mucho menos manchar su ropa – se disculpó con una mueca en sus labios, no había pasado ni un minuto en los brazos de esa mujer, no quería pasar mucho tiempo en ese abrazo porque si no creería que todo fue un sueño y pensaría que estaba con su familia otra vez.

- No te preocupes por eso, ¿ya estás bien? – Preguntó la señora decepcionada de que la joven hubiera rechazado su muestra de afecto.

- Sí – respondió con la voz algo ronca –. ¿Cómo está Sanji? – Preguntó preocupada, no había pensado en él cuando se metió en el bosque a entrenar.

- Mucho mejor, hasta hace un rato estaba despierto pero creo que se volvió a dormir. Ray hace milagros – respondió Ben con una sonrisa orgullosa, en eso no se le parecía en nada a su padre.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, iré a verlo – agradeció y desapareció por la puerta rápidamente.

- Esa niña se parece mucho a Shanon – susurró la mujer con tristeza, Ben se acercó a abrazarla.

- Ya lo sé, pero ella no es nuestra hija. No deberías tratarla así – le recriminó el hombre, Ray asintió con pesadumbre pero no negó nada.

- ¿Sanji? ¿Estás despierto? – Preguntó al entrar a la habitación. No recibió respuesta por lo que supuso que seguía dormido. Con cuidado en no hacer ningún ruido, entró silenciosamente al dormitorio y se sentó en una silla con uno de los libros del pequeño librero.

Sólo pasaron cinco minutos hasta que el rubio despertó, esta vez no había tenido ninguna pesadilla.

- ¿Yui-chan? – Preguntó al despertar.

- Arere. Buenas… ¿tardes? ¿Noches? Mmm… no sé – se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos –. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor – su voz ya no era un susurro –. ¿Pasé mucho tiempo dormido? – Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado dejando su pecho al descubierto. Yui se sonrojó y desvió la vista para que el rubio no lo notara.

- Quien diga que Sanji sólo ejercita sus piernas está equivocado – pensó la pelinegra – N-no, creo que no – respondió sintiéndose culpable de haberlo dejado solo en ese estado.

- ¿Fuiste a entrenar? – Preguntó él.

- Sí, necesitaba hacer algo. Perdón, no pensé que te quedarías solo – se disculpó.

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes, pero si sigues entrenando así te volverás como el marimo – bromeó.

- Claro, claro, jamás seré como Zoro. Mi meta no es la misma que él, por lo que sólo entrenaré duramente hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no depender de nadie – afirmó con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Tienes una meta? ¿Cuál es? – Obviamente el cocinero tenía curiosidad.

- Una gran familia feliz – sonrió con sencillez, logrando que Sanji se sorprendiera por la sinceridad de la chica.

- Yui-chan si quieres yo seré parte de esa familia~ – dijo en estado mellorine antes de ser golpeado por el libro que antes leía el ángel.

- Arere ¿no te das cuenta? Ustedes ya son una gran familia, yo sólo quiero ser parte de ella – admitió avergonzada.

- Hm, supongo que lo somos – aceptó con gesto pensativo –, pero tú te uniste a nosotros cuando aceptaste ser nuestra nakama.

- ¿Tú crees? – Él asintió – Soy una mugiwara – afirmó con una sonrisa feliz, a pesar de todo lo que pasó en ese último mes, aun podía tener una vida.

- Yui-chan tu sonrisa es tan bonita~ Aah, cómo me gustaría ser yo la razón de que una chica tan linda fuera así de feliz~ – se removió en su estado mellorine, su ojo se había convertido en un corazón.

- ¡Baka! – Lo golpeó con el libro.

- Ya, valió la pena – murmuró acariciándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

- Se nota que te sientes bien, eso es bueno – dijo recuperando su libro.

- Ray-san hace milagros.

- Arere su esposo dijo lo mismo – rió hasta que recordó que ambos se parecían demasiado a sus padres, tanto se ensombreció su expresión que el rubio se preocupó.

- ¿Yui-chan? ¿Qué pasa? – La tomó de la barbilla haciéndola levantar la vista.

- Nada, no es nada – mintió enseñándole una sonrisa que se notaba a distancia que era falsa, ignorando la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros.

El cocinero entendió que ella no quería hablar del tema, por lo que la soltó y trató de distraerla con banalidades.

- ¿Quién crees que sería el padre? – Preguntó, el ángel lo miró confundida – De la familia de la que estabas hablando.

- Arere, no sé si sea necesario un padre, pero Eiichiro Oda, el que creó el manga – aclaró al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su nakama –, dijo que se suponía que el padre era Franky y la madre Robin*.

- Robin-chwan es la más hermosa de las madres~ aunque vaya padre, andando en tanga todo el tiempo y después dicen que estamos locos – negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo.

- Arere – rió – creo que fue más por la edad, aunque yo no me opondría si ellos quisieran formar una pareja – sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto del cocinero.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Sanji sabía que Yui le ocultaba algo, pero no quería presionarla, si lo hacía era más probable que no le dijera nada que si le daba su espacio.

Yui, en cambio, ya de por sí sentía mucha presión. Al estar en el armario oculta había encontrado una carta y curiosa como era, no pudo evitar leerla.

Era de una joven dirigida a sus padres antes de morir hace ya un año, una foto acompañaba al escrito. La muchacha de la imagen tenía un increíble parecido con ella misma, salvo por los ojos celestes de la chica desconocida y la piel que se veía muy pálida, muy enferma.

Eso eran demasiadas coincidencias, pero no podía asegurar que ellos fueran sus padres. Era más probable que fueran una familia alterna, aunque si fuera cierto, aún faltaba Luke, o la copia de Luke. Algo que la mantenía muy intranquila, más que lo demás.

- Ray y su esposo Ben se parecen a mis padres – soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¿D-de verdad? – El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, así que eso era lo que le ocultaba – ¿Y cómo te sientes? – Yui se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, supongo que normal, pero hace un rato encontré esta foto y esta carta – le mostró los objetos –. Falta Luke ¿sabes? Si no fuera por eso, creo que estaría mejor, todo esto me hace pensar que mis padres también fallecieron y si es así Luke está solo, afrontando todo esto solo – dijo en un susurro.

- Según por lo que me contaste, él es fuerte, sabrá reponerse. Y por tus padres, no sé qué decirte, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no, pero Ray y Ben son distintas personas, no importa la apariencia, en el fondo no son iguales – dijo tratando de confortarla.

- Uhm, supongo que tienes razón, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que mi hermano está solo me hace sentir mal – respondió apoyando la cabeza en la cama y ocultando su rostro con sus brazos –. Por momentos me gustaría volver, sólo para despedirme – su voz se sofocaba al estar tapada –, no quisiera quedarme allí, me gusta estar con ustedes.

Sanji no respondió, sólo le acarició la cabeza tratando de reconfortarla. No podía imaginar todo lo que la joven de quince años estaba soportando, el sólo ver como se derrumbaba, pero siempre tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, le hacían admirar la fuerza emocional de la joven.

- En serio me gusta estar con ustedes, puede que ninguno me conozca, pero yo los conozco de casi toda mi vida – su voz sonaba casi adormilada.

El rubio asintió sin decir palabra y siguió acariciándole la cabeza. Notaba como el ala derecha de la chica temblaba levemente desde hace rato, lo cual lo dejaba muy intrigado. Alzo la mano y lentamente rozó en el lugar donde empezaban a surgir las plumas. Yui se enderezó rápidamente con un gesto de dolor.

Se tomó el ala con mucho cuidado y miró enojada a quien había recordado su lastimadura.

- ¿Estás bien Yui-chan? – Preguntó preocupado.

- S-sí, no es nada – su voz parecía contener el llanto.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ya serio y preocupado.

- N-nada, sólo me duelen las alas. No hay de qué preocuparse – procuró no darle la espalda, sentía cómo después de ese roce le ardía.

- Yui-chan, ¿me dejarías ver tu espalda? – Pidió con amabilidad, ella negó con la cabeza, como una niña pequeña – Por favor.

Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta, su camisa blanca tenía dos únicos tajos para que la tela no molestara a sus alas, pero por ellos se podía ver como toda la piel cercana al comienzo de las plumas estaba de un color violeta oscuro, cuando normalmente era de un rosa muy pálido casi blanco.

- ¿Q-qué te pasó? – Preguntó preocupado mientras trataba de ver a través de la casi transparencia de la tela.

- Luffy tiró de mi ala tratando de que yo no cayera al mar y anoche los piratas me doblaron las alas para que no huyera – explicó mientras le volvía a mirar a la cara.

- Deberías mostrarle esto a Ray – dijo.

- No creo que sirva de mucho, ningún humano suele tener alas en la espalda – negó con la cabeza.

- De todos modos, no puedes estar así – frunció el ceño, podía ver la sincera preocupación en su ojo.

- Arere – suspiró, resignada – Está bien, le pediré que me revise – dio por terminada la conversación –, pero tú debes descansar, ese es el trato – se cruzo de brazos, acto que, si sus alas estuvieran bien, hubieran imitado.

- Trato hecho, pero primero te revisas – extendió su mano.

- Hm bueno, ahora vuelvo con la opinión de Ray-san – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, poniéndose de pie. Sus alas se arrastraron por el suelo siguiendo los pasos de su dueña al salir del dormitorio.

- Vaya que está mal. Tsk, y ella preocupándose por mí, qué cabezota – sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Algo en su interior se removía cada vez que Yui sonreía, algo muy fuerte, algo que hasta aquel día no había sentido con nadie y a lo que aún no le encontraba nombre.

* * *

_*En un SBS, un fan preguntó que, si los Sombrero de paja fueran una familia, qué papel representaría cada uno de ellos. Cuando esta pregunta fue formulada, Brook no era miembro aún. En un SBS posterior, Oda dijo qué miembro de la familia sería Brook._

_Monkey D. Luffy :cuarto hijo_

_Roronoa Zoro : primer hijo _

_Nami : hija (no especificó en que puesto)_

_Usopp : tercer hijo_

_Sanji : segundo hijo_

_Tony Tony Chopper : hijo menor o mascota_

_Nico Robin : Madre_

_Franky : Padre_

_Brook : Abuelo_

**Hola! siento mucho la tardanza, pero hubo ciertos problemas. Originalmente este cap no era tan largo pero me parecia que faltaba algo más y luego puse más y al final lo tuve que cortar poniendo esa ultima escena...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algun review. **

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	11. ¿Beso?

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 10: ¿Beso?**

Ya sin hacer el esfuerzo de mantener las alas sin tocar el suelo, dejó que estas se arrastraran mientras iba en busca de Ray, la amable persona que curó a Sanji y se parecía a su madre Emma. La encontró leyendo el periódico a la luz de las velas en la cocina.

- ¿Ray-san? Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría revisar mis alas? Están lastimadas y me duelen mucho - pidió tímidamente mientras asomaba únicamente la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

- No es ninguna molestia, ven - le palmeó la silla continua a la suya mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba sobre la encimera.

Con cuidado se acercó y tomó asiento. Le dio la espalda mientras se desabotonaba la camisa para que la mujer pudiera trabajar con comodidad. Ray fue rápidamente a por sus instrumentos médicos y empezó a tratar la herida de la joven.

- Es la primera vez que curo una herida como esta - dijo -, pero no te preocupes, no es nada complicado - la tranquilizó al sentir como se tensaba.

- ¿Sabe qué es? - preguntó.

- No exactamente, no las uses por unos días y probablemente se curarán por sí solas - dijo mientras le pasaba una crema por la piel -. Con esto debería aminorar el dolor – explicó mientras guardaba sus cosas en un maletín.

- Arere muchas gracias - hizo una reverencia -. Si no fuera por usted probablemente Sanji seguiría enfermo y mis alas estarían inservibles.

- No es necesario tanto agradecimiento, solo hice lo que pude - la hizo enderezarse.

- De todos modos, gracias - le sonrió.

- No fue nada - le devolvió el gesto -. Ahora, esas ropas están muy sucias ¿por qué no te cambias mientras las limpio? - preguntó.

- Oh, no es necesario, puedo con esto. Si sigue haciendo cosas por nosotros no sabré cómo pagarle - frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

- Descuida - salió de la cocina y al volver traía con ella un vestido rojo de tirantes que dejaba parte de la espalda desnuda.

- Arere gracias - dijo tomando la prenda y entrando al baño para cambiarse.

...

- _Sólo espero que esta ropa no sea la que usaba su hija al momento de morir_ - pensaba la pelinegra estando segura de la procedencia de la prenda.

...

- Ya está - dijo entrando a la sala donde Ben y Ray conversaban sentados sobre el sillón de color naranja claro.

- Te queda perfecto - le alagó la mujer.

- Es verdad - Ben sonrió.

El vestido de Yui era de un color rojo tirando a rosa oscuro, era corto con la falda tableada y una cintas que parecían las de sus amados corsé, con un escote de corazón. Las alas no tenían molestia alguna, la prenda dejaba a la vista la mitad de su espalda. Además, Ray le había dado unas sandalias negras al ver que iba descalza. Extrañamente, éstas le entraron a la perfección.

- Arere muchas gracias - esbozó una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás anaranjados.

- Iré a preparar la cena, ¿quieres algo en especial? - preguntó la mujer.

- Eem, no, recuerde que yo no necesito comer. No se preocupe por mí – pidió. Ben negó con la cabeza.

- Eres nuestra invitada, puedes pedir lo que sea - dijo con su voz gruesa.

- Descuide, con que ayuden a Sanji yo estaré bien.

- Oh, bueno, si no quiere comer no hay que insistir Ben. De todos modos, haré un caldo para que Sanji se recupere - Ray desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

En ese momento, Yui abrió los ojos asustada, estaba empezando a ver borroso y aún no se cumplían los 3 días, lo más seguro era que pronto caería desmayada.

-¿Yui? – Llamó el hombre al ver su expresión de terror, pero fue ignorado.

El ángel se levantó rápidamente y con esfuerzo alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio donde Sanji esperaba por ella, su cuerpo se estaba poniendo pesado pero aún podía ver algunos objetos borrosos.

-Sa-sanji – tartamudeó tratando de localizarlo con las manos, ya no podía mover las piernas y todo estaba oscuro, esa era una sensación que siempre la desesperaba.

- ¿Yui-chan? – Preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-N-no puedo ver – susurró antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

El cocinero a pesar de haberse sorprendido, la alzó teniendo cuidado con sus alas y la recostó en la cama. Se sentó en la silla que un rato antes el ángel había ocupado para leer y observó el rostro en calma de la joven.

No parecía que fuera la misma Yui, sus ojos cerrados no mostraban el dolor que siempre trataba de ocultar. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos dejaban salir el constantemente frío aliento del ángel que sólo un hombre había tenido el gozo de probar y eso, ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, molestaba en grande a Sanji.

Pero no iba a dejar que siguiera así, los labios del ángel no estarían manchados por mucho tiempo más. En un impulso, el rubio acercó su rostro al de la bella durmiente y rozó sus labios suavemente, antes de volver a la cordura y alejarse rápidamente. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, nunca le había robado un beso a nadie.

Sólo esperaba que Yui no se diera cuenta.

...

-_ ¡Luke!_ - gritó emocionada la joven, podía ver a su hermano tirado en el sofá de su casa viendo la televisión.

- ¿Um? ¿Yui? – Levantó la vista y al no ver a nadie volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla -. Tsk. Ella ya no está aquí, tonto.

- _¡Luke!_ - volvió a llamar - _¿No puedes oírme?_ – Preguntó triste de no poder comunicarse con su hermano mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del castaño.

- Ya casi se cumplen 4 meses del accidente - se cubrió los ojos con el brazo derecho -. Dios, como las extraño - susurró mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-_ Luke_ - susurró apenada -._ Yo también te extraño, a ti y a mamá_ - acercó su mano al brazo del chico, pero lo traspasó – _Arere, ¿por qué?_ - se preguntó.

-¿Por qué? No tenían derecho a arrebatármelas – susurró mientras se limpiaba el rostro -. No importa, no puedo seguir lamentándome por siempre – se puso de pie, parecía más alto que antes -. Iré a hacer de comer, pronto llegará Katarina y no puede verme así.

Fue hasta la cocina y preparó un almuerzo bastante sencillo, hamburguesas con papas fritas, lo puso todo en un plato y volvió a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión.

_-Arere, tu nunca aprendes ¿verdad? Miles de veces te hemos dicho que no comas nada en la sala porque si algo cae en la alfombra costara mucho limpiarlo_ – Yui negó con la cabeza mientras reprendía a su hermano, a pesar de que éste no la oía.

-Jaja, estoy seguro de que Yui se enojaría si me viese ahora, siento como si me estuviera reprendiendo en este mismo momento – rió sin saber que sus palabras eran verdad.

- _Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso_ – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto al castaño que cambiaba los canales en busca de algo interesante.

- Uhm, One Piece, la serie favorita de Yui, creo que podría dejarla un rato – dijo mientras se acomodaba y le daba un mordisco a su comida.

- _¡One Piece!_ – Se emocionó de todos modos a pesar de que ella ahora podía vivir esas aventuras junto con los mugiwaras todos los días –_ Aww, este es el capitulo donde Ace muere, creo que voy a llorar_ – dijo mientras se acercaba inconscientemente a la pantalla.

"-Luffy, perdón pero tengo que irme - dijo Yui apareciendo de la nada."

- _¡Waa, esa soy yo! ¡Qué genial que me veo! ¡Ese vestido es tan bonito!_

"-No, no - la voz le tembló -, no se vayan. No me dejen solo, Yui, Ace - dijo con la voz ronca.

-Te devolveré a Ace – afirmó, segura de sus palabras.

-¿De verdad? ¡Entonces hazlo rápido! - Gritó, se podía ver en sus ojos la desesperación.

-Bien, lo devolveré a la vida, perdón pero no podre estar más con ustedes por un tiempo, ese es el pago que tengo que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Prometí que te protegería! - Dijo a gritos. Todos observaban la escena sin entender nada.

-No puedes protegerme de la muerte, yo ya estoy muerta - respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-¡No nos dejes!

-Te devolveré a Ace, por favor dile a ... que lo amo - pidió antes de desaparecer."

Yui al escucharse decir eso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿A quién amaba? No lo podía saber, a su hermano se le había caído el vaso con agua rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

"-¡Yui! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego se escuchó un susurro en el viento diciendo "Nos vemos dentro de dos años en el lugar acordado".

-¡Ace! - Exclamó sorprendido al sentir que el cuerpo de su hermano ya no tenía el horrible agujero causado por Akainu y que empezaba a removerse con dificultad."

-_¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿P-por qué yo dije que amaba a alguien? ¿Quién era?_ - Se preguntó la joven desconcertada, no conseguía reaccionar, al igual que su hermano, que había apagado el aparato.

-E-esa era Yui, ¿c-cómo? ¿C-cuando fue que...? - No podía formular una oración - ¿Podría ser que...? - el ángel no pudo escuchar el resto de la oración ya que fue envuelta por la oscuridad una vez más.

...

Se levantó sobresaltada, eso no había sido un sueño normal. Respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de buscarle algún sentido a lo que había visto.

-¿Ya despertaste? No pasaron más que unos pocos minutos – dijo el rubio que extrañamente, se veía algo nervioso, según Yui.

-No sé qué fue lo que pasó – susurró, no le diría que vio a Luke, quería quedarse eso para ella misma.

-Lo bueno es que Yui-chan está bien~

-Sí, supongo – se sentó al borde de la cama -. Pero no he olvidado nuestro trato. Ahora mismo te pones a dormir – dijo levantándose y empujando suavemente al cocinero para que se acostara.

- Hai Yui-chwan~

- Arere, creo que con la enfermedad se te fueron tus conocimientos sobre akuma no mis, pero descuida, creo que puedo enseñarte de medicina – dijo mostrando un libro el doble más grande que el que estaba en el barco.

-No, no, yo recuerdo todo – dijo cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Así me gusta – sonrió -, iré a la sala a leer un poco. Ray-san me dijo que en este mundo mis ojos están bien así que después de cinco años de usar anteojos, al fin los dejaré ¿no es genial? - Preguntó emocionada, nunca le había agradado tener que usar anteojos, se le hacía muy incómodo.

-¿Yui-chan usaba anteojos? - Preguntó sorprendido.

-Arere, creo que estabas dormido cuando se lo conté a Ray-san – respondió -, pero sí, tenía que usar anteojos para leer o estar en la computadora, o ver la televisión o hacer la tarea que, en realidad, nunca hacía – se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que no entendí ni la mitad – admitió.

-Supongo que no es sorpresa. Ah, acabo de recordar que Ray-san te estaba haciendo la comida, así que mejor te duermes después de comer.

-De acuerdo – se levantó de la cama, le molestaba estar acostado todo el tiempo.

-Oi, oi, eso no significa que tengas que levantarte – apoyó sus manitas en su pecho y trató de empujarlo, sin éxito.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

-Trato de empujarte – respondió mientras hacía fuerza, otra vez, sin éxito.

-No lo estás consiguiendo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Arere lo voy a lograr y entonces te arrepentirás – advirtió antes de soltarlo por un segundo y luego volver a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez, consiguió que se cayera, pero en un acto reflejo, Sanji agarró sus brazos y tiró de ella, terminando ambos acostados en la cama, uno encima del otro, Yui arriba.

Sus rostros estaban a dos centímetros de distancia, ambos estaban sonrojados y sus ojos no perdían de vista los del otro.

La distancia cada vez era menor y pronto sus labios se rozarían, pero el chirrido de la puerta y el llamado de Ray hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

-Chicos, la cena ya está servida – anunció la mujer entrando a la habitación - ¿Interrumpí algo? – Preguntó al verlos a ambos sonrojados y evitando la vista del otro.

-No interrumpió nada, Ray-san. ¿Verdad Sanji?

-Claro que no – mintió distraídamente.

-Entonces vengan a cenar – dijo saliendo del dormitorio siendo seguida por el torbellino del rubio.

Yui se quedó sentada unos segundos en la cama antes de reaccionar.

_-Yo... ¿quería que me besara?_ - la cabeza del ángel era un lío –_ pero siento como si no hubiera sido la primera vez... -_ pensaba mientras sentía un extraño, pero delicioso sabor a tabaco en los labios.

...

La mañana siguiente llegó sin inconvenientes. Yui se la había pasado pensando toda la noche en lo ocurrido con Sanji y su extraña visión, porque estaba segura de que no había sido un sueño. Finalmente, no había conseguido llegar a ninguna conclusión por lo que dejó el tema de lado al ver salir al rubio de la habitación y dirigirse hacia ella apenas empezaba a salir el sol.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿No es muy temprano? - preguntó algo nerviosa, pero pudo ocultarlo bien.

-No – se estiro antes de tomar asiento -, suelo preparar el desayuno a esta hora, estoy acostumbrado.

-Arere, me pregunto cómo se las estarán arreglando – dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona.

-¡Sanji! ¡Meshi! - Luffy despertó con su habitual grito.

-¡Cállate! – Una almohada salió del cuarto de las chicas directo a la cabeza del capitán.

...

-Oi Luffy, aún no encontramos a Sanji ni a Yui – le recordó Ussop.

-Ah, cierto – golpeó su palma con el puño recordando todo lo ocurrido.

-¿A quién le toca preparar el suuuuperrr desayuno de hoy? – Preguntó Franky saliendo a la cubierta.

-Yohoho hoy es el turno de Ussop-san. Espero que sea mejor que el de Zoro-san, ese hizo que se me revuelva el estomago aunque yo no tengo estomago yohohoho – el esqueleto se rió de su propia broma siendo acompañado por el chico de goma.

-Oi, no es mi culpa que ero-cook haya decidido perderse por ahí – se defendió el peliverde -, y luego dicen que soy yo el que me pierdo.

-A mí me gustaron los onigiris que hizo Zoro – dijo Luffy con un dedo hurgándose la nariz.

-Gracias Luffy – el marimo le palmeó la espalda.

-Él no cuenta – dijo el narigón.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó el capitán.

-Bueno, es simple porque... - empezaron a hablar de tonterías, desviándose del tema.

-¡Ussop! - gritó Nami saliendo de la habitación – Te toca cocinar, así que menos charla y más comida – ordenó.

-Esa es mi frase favorita – dijo Luffy yendo por detrás del narigón.

-Tú te quedas aquí, capitán – Zoro lo tomo de la camisa, evitando que entrara a la cocina y empezara a comer lo que su amigo preparaba.

Sólo tres días habían pasado desde el pequeño accidente y los mugiwaras únicamente habían explorado dos islas de las cinco. En ese poco tiempo, notaron cuánto les hacían falta sus nakamas.

Sanji por razones obvias, además de que Nami empezaba a extrañar los acosos del rubio y a Zoro, aunque no lo admitiera, también le hacían falta las peleas con el cocinero.

Yui era diferente, si bien ella no cumplía ninguna función específica en el barco, era como una mosquita inquieta, que se movía de acá para allá buscando molestar al peliverde o tratando de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, evitando recordar a sus seres queridos. Era poco el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, sí, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a Luffy, Ussop y Chopper le faltaran una compañera de juegos o que a Nami extrañara la presencia de una mujer más en la tripulación. Al tiempo que Zoro a pesar de que descansara de los constantes acosos de su pequeña aprendiz; se le hacía un poco extraño, ahora que se había acostumbrado, la falta de la compañía durante el entrenamiento.

Sin duda alguna, Yui encajaba perfectamente en esa tripulación de locos. Tal vez era por el hecho de que ella creció junto a ellos o porque de alguna manera estaba destinada a caer en ese lugar, pero eso no importaba, ella era una más de los mugiwaras y eso era de mucha ayuda para cerrar la herida que aún palpitaba en su interior.

...

-Bueno, estoy segura de que se las arreglarán – se acomodó de manera que no le fuese demasiado incómodo al rubio, ya que antes de que llegara, ella estaba estirada como si fuera una cama sobre el sofá.

-Sólo espero que Luffy no haya logrado descubrir dónde guardo la llave de la heladera – dijo con un suspiro.

...

_-Ya encontré la llave – un Luffy bastante sombrío reía de manera malvada mientras sostenía en sus manos una pequeña llave plateada y estaba rodeado de montañas de carne -, me comeré todas las provisiones y no dejaré nada para Nami o Robin muajaja – rio mientras le daba un mordisco a su carne._

_..._

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico con cejas de espiral al imaginar esa escena. Sólo esperaba que sus damas se estuvieran alimentando de manera adecuada.

-Tranquilo, no creo que Luffy sea tan inteligente para buscar en la caja de tus cigarrillos de reserva – hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

-¿Cómo sabes que la llave está ahí? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Ahh jaja - soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza en busca de una respuesta -. Juro que yo no fui la que se robó el pedazo de torta de chocolate con dulce de leche y frutillas – negó con los brazos enérgicamente.

-¿Fuiste tú? Creí que fue Luffy y por eso le quite parte del desayuno – dijo sorprendido.

-Arere pobre Luffy, cuando volvamos le haré chocolate como mi abuela me enseñó – sonrió alegre.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Yui-chan, yo le haré un banquete cuando lleguemos – dijo extrañamente celoso. De todas formas, estaba seguro de que cuando volviesen harían una gran fiesta, como siempre hacían.

-Uhm, de acuerdo – se quedó pensativa –. Sanji tú no estás malherido ni nada por el estilo por culpa de Kuma ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? No, mis heridas se curaron antes de salir de Thriller Bark ¿por qué?

-Arere sore wa hitmisu desu* - puso un dedo sobre su labios.

-Ah – suspiró resignado, sabía que no podría sacarle mucha información incluso si insistía, tendría que esperar el momento en que ella quisiera hablar.

-¿No insistirás? - preguntó desilusionada.

-No, si Yui-chan tiene un secreto yo no tengo porque saberlo.

-Uhm, bueno – hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos -. ¿Seguro que no quieres saber? – Preguntó otra vez, acercándose.

-No.

-Bien, porque no te lo iba a decir – se alejó nuevamente.

-De acuerdo – Sanji la miró con una sonrisa.

...

Después del almuerzo, Sanji pidió prestado el den-den-mushi de Ben y consiguió contactar a los chicos. Al estar un poco alejados de la isla, tardarían mínimo cinco días en llegar y Yui no podía acercarse a ellos ya que sus alas aun no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

Aprovechando que estarían un tiempo en ese lugar, Yui prefirió entrenar duramente con un poco de ayuda del cocinero. Hoy sería el primer día que el rubio vería parte del poder del ángel.

-Arere supongo que no querrás ayudarme haciendo que evite tus golpes ¿verdad?

-No, no puedo golpear a una mujer, incluso si me cuesta la vida – respondió serio al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

Ya se encontraba en un perfecto estado de salud, la medicina que Ray le había administrado funcionó de maravilla.

-Me lo suponía – sonrió - ¿Podrías al menos arrojarme esas piedras de ahí? -apuntó a su derecha, una pila de rocas del tamaño del puño de Franky – y descuida, no me harán daño.

-¿Segura? - estaba indeciso.

-Claro, en todo caso, rasgarán un poco el vestido – frunció el ceño -, ahí sí que hay un problema, porque el pervertido de Zoro me rompía todo y casi terminaba en ropa interior – dijo enojada, el aura empezaba a tornarse rojiza, en vez de negra como cuando entrenaba calmada.

-¡Ese marimo! ¡Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea! - Dijo entredientes.

-¡No serás el único! - Rápidamente desenfundó ambas shihenomichis – Estoy lista Sanji, empieza – ordenó tratando de calmarse, el resplandor a su alrededor pasó de rojo a negro.

-Claro – aún indeciso arrojó la primera roca, el ángel la esquivo con facilidad, infundiéndole más confianza al rubio que lanzó tres seguidas.

La pelinegra se movía rápidamente tratando de esquivar las piedras que cada vez llegaban más pronto a su cuerpo. Las que no llegaba a esquivar las cortaba antes de que la tocaran, sólo cuatro o cinco la traspasaron.

-Sa-sanji ¿podemos parar? - preguntó al cabo de media hora, el no tener la ventaja de moverse con sus alas la dejaba muy exhausta.

-¿Tan pronto? - Ella asintió mientras esquivaba el último proyectil – De acuerdo – él no estaba ni cerca de estar cansado.

-Ah – suspiró aliviada cuando el rubio se detuvo, se dejó caer en el suelo -. Perdón por tener que parar así de pronto – susurró dándole la espalda.

-Descuida ¿estás bien? - Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, no es nada, sólo son mis alas – dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te duelen? - preguntó preocupado.

-No, no es eso – sonrió -. Simplemente molestan un poco si no puedo moverlas a mi antojo, son algo pesadas.

-Ah – asintió mientras disimuladamente observaba que las heridas de su espalda no hubieran empeorado.

-No me duelen – dijo al notar la mirada del cocinero.

-¿Eh? Y-yo no estaba viendo eso – mintió.

-No pasa nada ¿ves? - movió un poco sus emplumadas extremidades para que pudiera ver mejor.

-Tu herida ya sanó Yui-chan – dijo -, no entiendo porque no quieres mover las alas.

-¿Arere? Anoche estaban muy mal ¡¿crees que tengo súper poderes curativos?! - Cuestionó acercándose demasiado al rostro del mayor - ¡Eso sería genial! ¿No crees? - exclamó.

-No me sorprendería, eres un ángel después de todo – respondió con una sonrisa de comercial que hizo que Yui se sonrojara y notará que inconscientemente se había acercado demasiado al rostro del cocinero.

-¿Yui-chan? - preguntó al notar el reciente rubor de la joven.

-Y-yo... - se alejó rápidamente de él al recordar su visión.

"¡¿Sanji?! No, no puede ser, si él es un mujeriego y de seguro que no le intereso para nada. Además yo... yo no puedo sentir... sentir nada por él ¿o sí? Pero si incluso fuera así, él jamás me correspondería, seguro que prefiere a Nami o a Zoro o a..." pensaba la pelinegra mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

-¿Yui-chan? - Preguntó extrañado, su aura estaba adquiriendo un tono carmesí otra vez.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? - El fino resplandor volvió a ser del color blanco puro, aunque su rostro se veía entristecido.

-No, nada – de seguro se lo había imaginado - ¿Quieres continuar?

-Arere, creo que sí, pero ya no quiero tener que esquivar las piedras – hizo un puchero.

-Jaja, de acuerdo pero entonces ¿qué sugieres? - rió.

-Sólo quiero que observes lo que voy a hacer y me digas qué es lo que no ves – dijo mientras desacomodaba sus espadas de su espalda y las sostenía entre sus piernas.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y tocando con ambas manos sus armas de la muerte, el fino resplandor a su alrededor empezó a aumentar mientras cada vez se oscurecía un poco más. Pronto su brazo izquierdo desapareció por completo.

-¡Tu brazo desapareció! - dijo impresionado mientras se acercaba para ver más de cerca.

Yui hizo una mueca y parte de su mano derecha se esfumó. Apretó los labios y con esfuerzo logró que el resto de su brazo desapareciera.

-¡Tu brazo derecho también! - exclamó emocionado, la primera vez que la había visto desaparecer no fue una escena demasiado normal y creyó que la chica no podría volver a ese estado de invisibilidad.

El rubio extendió sus dedos para comprobar si sólo era un efecto visual, pero se sorprendió cuando no sintió nada en el lugar que debería estar el pequeño brazo de la chica, aunque estaba seguro de que seguían ahí porque las katanas aun temblaban por la fuerza aplicada en ellas.

Sus alas sorpresivamente se extendieron completamente a su alrededor antes de desaparecer. Había sido un movimiento brusco, pero no le había costado demasiado esfuerzo, sus extremidades emplumadas eran muy fáciles de controlar una vez aprendió a moverlas. Eran una gran ventaja si sabía cómo usarlas.

Su pie derecho había comenzado a desaparecer cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y Yui empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado.

-Arere, sí – respondió entrecortadamente, sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera corrido una maratón.

-De acuerdo, estaría bien que hubiéramos traído un poco de agua – dijo volteando la vista a ambos lados.

-No... No es nada, sólo estoy cansada – dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ah – suspiró –, sí, sí, sólo que es la primera vez que trato de abarcar tanto, siempre desaparezco partes pequeñas y hoy, uff, hoy quise superarme, pero Dios, es tan difícil - se quejó al tiempo que levantaba el brazo para secarse el sudor, pero recordó que ella no sudaba y volvió a bajarlo.

-No es necesario que te extralimites, terminaras haciéndote mal así – la reprendió.

-No tengo tiempo Sanji, si todo sale como espero, pronto tendré que enfrentarme a oponentes que incluso superan el nivel de Luffy y créeme cuando te digo que no quiero morir otra vez – le dijo seria, su ceño estaba fruncido y la determinación se podía ver en su expresión.

-Te creo, pero me gustaría que no arriesgaras tu vida de esa manera. Si sabes que no puedes ganar, huye, a mi me gustaría aun menos que murieras otra vez – le respondió con el mismo tono.

-No creo que lo entiendas Sanji, si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar, en el momento en que huya, todo estará perdido, miles de almas se enfrentaran en una guerra y personas demasiado importantes para el mundo partirán al otro lado. Si yo no ayudo, si no aporto mi granito de arena, la culpa me comería viva. No podría ver a Luffy a la cara si descubro que le fallé, no quiero que él sufra de nuevo – negó con la cabeza gacha. Se había implantado una meta y la lograría.

-No puedo comprender lo que dices – se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano -, pero si luchas por lo que crees, quiero pensar que todo estará bien.

-Todo estará bien – tomó su mano y se levantó. Luego ambos empezaron a caminar al lugar donde se hospedaban, ya se había hecho tarde.

* * *

***Katarina: ese sería el nombre de la novia de Luke (si, recuerden que tenía novia, en el prologo la nombran)**

*** Sore wa himittsu desu: 'eso es un secreto', originalmente lo copie de uno de los primeros animes que vi 'Slayers', uno de los personajes siempre decia esa frase y quise ponerla, aunque luego me di cuenta que en otros animes tambien se dice mucho, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.**

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado :D estuve un tiempo sin actualizar ya que el colegio me tiene mal D: entre que una materia y la otra me joden, el tiempo que me sacan los talleres y ahora se incorporo el horario de gimnasia (como odio esa materia) casi no tengo tiempo para escribir :(**

**No creo que se hayan dado cuenta, pero he cambiado la imagen de portada (segun mi hermana he mejorado mucho mi estilo de dibujar :D), no se porque ff no me deja poner el link, pero si van a mi deviantart seguro encuentran la imagen mas grande (en mi perfil esta el link de mi deviantart)**

**Agradesco a todos los que me dejan un review y a los que no, por lo menos se dan un tiempito para leer esta historia (aunque nada costaria dejar un misero "estuvo bueno" o "me gusto") y agradesco a mi beta (aunque esta semana anduvo desaparecida) RobinFleur194..**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Tazusa Inverse**

**(Corregido)**


	12. Adiós

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura locura.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 11: Adiós.**

Un par de días habían pasado desde que Sanji y Yui naufragaran a esa isla de verano. La chica había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento, Sanji era un buen profesor, algo baboso, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, aunque no tanto como Zoro. El peliverde era exigente y le remarcaba con dureza qué partes de su defensa tenía que reforzar, mientras que el cocinero era amable y cada vez que veía una abertura no la tomaba como ventaja, a diferencia del marimo. Además el rubio era un excelente observador y, gracias a su ayuda, ahora podía mantener unos pocos segundos todo su cuerpo fuera de la vista del ojo común. Una vez más, Yui agradecía ser de rápido aprendizaje.

-Así vas muy bien Yui-chan – la alentó luego de que ella desapareciera, si la hubiera visto, podría notar cómo ella sonreía cada vez que el rubio le hacía un cumplido.

-No puedo más – susurró.

-Trata de mantenerlo un poco más – pidió.

Un leve asentimiento por parte de la chica que no fue percibido fue toda la respuesta que consiguió. Unos largos segundos transcurrieron y aunque hizo todo su esfuerzo por evitarlo, el estado de invisibilidad volvió a irse.

-¿Arere? ¿Cómo estuve? - Preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Perfecto como siempre Yui-chan – dijo mientras le pasaba una botella de agua -. Esta vez fue un nuevo récord, 1 minuto y 37 segundos – informó mientras le mostraba el contador.

-Genial – dio un trago a la botella -, al menos avanzo rápido.

-Sí, creo que dentro de poco podrás aguantarlo al menos varios minutos – sonrió.

-Arere eso espero, sería una gran ventaja ya que mi fuerza no es suficiente, tal vez pueda usar mi cabeza – se levantó y acomodó sus katanas en su espalda nuevamente.

-Fuerza e inteligencia. ¡Yui-chan es perfecta! – Exclamó.

-¿Arere, qué no me has oído? El problema es justamente ese, no tengo la suficiente fuerza y mi inteligencia tampoco es la mejor – replicó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Yui-chan débil? - Preguntó con su ceja alzada – No lo creo, si no pueden atacarte no pueden herirte, además de que con un solo roce de tus espadas logras que cualquiera pierda sus energías. No puedes decir que eres débil si aún no has luchado contra ningún oponente – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Nunca le gané a Zoro en los combates – susurró.

-Marimo-kun pasa las 24 horas del día entrenando durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo...

-11 años – lo interrumpió.

-¿Ves? Él está en otro nivel. Tú recién empiezas y estoy seguro de que podrías pelear fácilmente con los marines – le sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón – alzó la vista y sonrió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que el ángel tuvo una idea que le hizo sonreír.

-Dejando eso de lado, quiero disfrutar del día – dijo mientras se ponía en marcha.

-¿Hm? ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó, siguiéndola.

-¡A la playa! – Exclamó dándose la vuelta, emocionada.

Tenía años que no pasaba un día en la playa sin que hubiera algún problema. La última vez había sido con su mejor amigo de la infancia y tampoco había sido una gran experiencia. Tomi la seguía a todos lados y, cansada, terminaba por ordenarle que se volviera a su casa. Pero hoy sería diferente, disfrutaría al máximo el hermoso día que se presentaba en la isla. Estaba segura de que con el rubio podría pasárselo de maravilla.

-¿A la playa? - Preguntó confundido – ¡Yui-chan con bañador sería algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo! – Exclamó emocionado por la idea.

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡No tengo bañador! – Recordó de inmediato, lejos del Sunny no tenía demasiadas cosas – Oh, bueno, tal vez Ray-san tenga algo para prestarme – se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a aletear y flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo - ¿Arere? ¿Sanji, ocurre algo? - preguntó al verlo tener una hemorragia nasal.

-Yui-chan sin bañador~ - otro poco de sangre salió despedido al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¡Ya te dije que le pediré prestado a Ray-san! - Gritó sonrojada, ahora se arrepentía de no haber traído consigo el libro de medicina.

Después de que Yui fuera a pedirle prestado el atuendo adecuado a la doctora y Sanji se recuperara de su pérdida de sangre, partieron rumbo a la playa. Una vez llegaron, lo primero que el ángel hizo fue correr al mar y adentrarse en él hasta llegar a una zona poco profunda, el agua apenas le cubría el pecho.

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Métete ya! – Gritó desde el agua al ver como el rubio dejaba las cosas que habían traído para la merienda en un perfecto orden en vez de entrar al agua.

-¡Hai Yui-chan! – Dejó todo como estaba y se apresuró para llegar a ella.

El agua a él sólo le cubría las piernas y parte del estomago, cosa que la chica notó e hizo que se deprimiera.

-¿Por qué eres tan alto? - Se preguntó decaída.

-¿Eh?

-No es justo, yo debería haber crecido algunos centímetros cuando llegué aquí – se quejó –. El mundo es cruel con las personas de baja estatura – Sanji sonrió.

-Eres una pequeña dulzura – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a su altura.

-Arere – susurró con un sonrojo al notar el poco espacio que había entre ellos y que prefirió cortar haciéndose invisible y alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

No entendía lo que le pasaba o, para ser más exactos, no quería saber lo que le pasaba cada vez que el rubio se acercaba un poco o le hacía un cumplido y cuando venían acompañados de una sonrisa, no podría explicarlo. Simplemente, poco a poco Yui empezaba a sentir algo demasiado fuerte por Sanji y esperaba que eso no fuera lo que creía que era, porque si era así, no sabía lo que haría.

-¿Yui-chan? - preguntó al verla o mejor dicho, no verla enfrente de sí.

-A que no me encuentras – retó al tiempo que aparecía momentáneamente y volvía a hacerse invisible.

El chico sonrió y aceptó el desafío. Después de todo, no podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Ya llevaban dos horas jugando a las escondidas, Yui siempre aparecía y desaparecía sin dejarle oportunidad al cocinero de atraparla. Pero al contrario de lo que uno creería, ninguno estaba cansado aún, es más, se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Hace rato ya que habían abandonado el agua, pero a pesar de que podía distinguir fácilmente los pasos del ángel en la arena, cada vez que él se acercaba, ella emprendía el vuelo, quedándose a unos pocos metros del suelo.

-¿Dónde estás Yui-chan? - Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras veía a todos lados.

-Aquí – dijo apareciendo a unos dos metros a su derecha.

-Esta vez no escaparás – sonrió y corrió a ella.

Pero la pelinegra desapareció justo en el momento preciso en que él la tocaría y aunque alcanzó a poder sobrepasar el nivel del suelo, Sanji la tomó de la muñeca y tiró suavemente de ella, logrando que la chica chocara con su pecho y él la envolviera en un abrazo por detrás.

-Te atrapé – declaró en un susurro.

Las alas de la joven no hicieron esfuerzo para tratar de escapar y se acoplaron a los brazos del rubio. Yui giró su rostro para encarar al mayor y sonrió.

-Aquí tu premio – lo besó en la mejilla.

Sanji abrió el ojo sorprendido por la acción y luego sonrió sin soltarla aún.

-Creo que no quiero dejarte ir – dijo.

-Arere pues no es cosa de que quieras, sabes que si lo deseara podría desaparecer – le recordó.

-No tendría mucho resultado – negó -, aprendí a encontrarte aún en estado de invisibilidad.

-¿Arere, de verdad? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno, no podría explicarlo, simplemente podía ver tu silueta, pero no pude atraparte ya que Yui-chan es muy rápida – explicó mientras aflojaba el agarre.

-¿Mi silueta eh? Espero que sea algo que uno adquiere con el tiempo, me causaría varios problemas si fuera visible todo el tiempo para mis enemigos – dijo sin querer que el rubio la soltara.

-Las primeras veces fue difícil pero durante la tarde descubrí en qué enfocarme -explicó mientras se alejaba y caminaba a donde estaba la comida.

-Uhm – asintió.

-¿Te diste cuenta que mientras jugábamos rompiste tu record más de una vez? - preguntó.

-¿Arere, de verdad?

-Claro, no puede ser que no lo hayas notado - dijo mientras acomodaba los platos y servía un pedazo de tarta de chocolate en cada uno.

-No, en realidad ni siquiera me había esforzado para mantenerme oculta, fue algo como un instinto, más o menos – hizo un gesto con las manos tratando de explicarse -. La próxima vez trataré de hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué hiciste de postre? - preguntó emocionada al ver cómo sacaba el postre.

-Para acompañar el té preparé tarta de fresas con crema y chocolate, una receta tradicional del East Blue – dijo mientras acomodaba los platos.

-¡¿Se-sebastian*?! - preguntó sorprendida, él había hecho una imitación perfecta del personaje.

-¿Quién es ese? - Preguntó.

-N-no, nadie – dijo rápidamente sintiéndose sumamente idiota.

-Ah – no supo que responder - ¿Es algo de tu mundo?

-Sí – asintió con una sonrisa, aliviada de que no parecía una tonta.

-Creo que jamás podré entender tu mundo, simplemente es raro – hizo una mueca de descontento y Yui soltó una carcajada.

-Arere es posible – acordó con el rubio.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron, como muchas otras tardes, riendo y jugando. Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía y aunque eso ya lo sabía, ese día fue simplemente especial de alguna manera.

-Arere ¿cuánto vamos hasta ahora? - preguntó la chica tumbándose en la arena, ya casi anochecía y ellos aun seguían en la playa.

-20 a 15, tú ganas – suspiró cansado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será lo que pediré de premio? - Se preguntó.

-Ah, yo también quisiera poder reclamar un premio – se lamentó.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero? Mmm... - una idea se le pasó por la cabeza logrando que sus mejillas se colorearan, sacudió la cabeza eliminando la imagen mental, era simplemente ridículo – Creo que lo reclamaré luego ¿te molesta? - preguntó.

-No, para nada, tus deseos son ordenes my lady – sonrió.

-De acuerdo – se puso de pie y luego sacudió la arena de su piel. Aún continuaba en el bañador de dos piezas que Ray le había prestado.

-¿Quieres volver? - Preguntó alzando la vista al cielo anaranjado.

-Arere no lo sé, si fuera por mí me quedaría aquí hasta mañana – sonrió -, pero conozco a alguien que tiene la necesidad de dormir y comer.

-Siento ser tan humano para ti, querido ángel – dijo acomodándose la camisa abierta.

-Descuida querido mortal, algún día llegaras a ser tan anormal como yo – hizo un gesto de grandeza con su mano, que su ala imitó como siempre, y luego ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, bueno ¿entonces volvemos? - Preguntó el rubio encendiendo un cigarro.

Dos días pasaron luego de esa tarde, supuestamente hoy sus nakamas vendrían a recogerlos. Con cada día que pasaba en compañía del rubio su mente creía cada vez más en la posibilidad de que sea él de quien hablaba en la televisión y aunque no le molestaba que eso pasara, la idea de que fuese un amor no correspondido la apenaba.

Esa mañana se habían despedido de la pareja que vivía en la cabaña en medio del bosque para ir a esperar a los demás mugiwaras en la playa. La tarde anterior Yui había caído desmayada, estando inconsciente toda la noche, por lo que no estaban preocupados de que en cualquier momento ella decayera.

-¿Crees que estén muy lejos? - Preguntó el ángel tirada en la arena, viendo las nubes y tratando de encontrarles formas.

-No lo sé, espero que no – respondió en el mismo tono de aburrimiento.

Sin nada que hacer y con las ganas de entrenar por el suelo, ambos se aburrían.

-¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? - preguntó.

-No, gracias Yui-chan, cuando pueda igualar tu velocidad aceptaré.

-De acuerdo.

Segundos que parecieron minutos, minutos que parecieron horas y horas que parecieron días hasta que se escuchó un gritó a lo lejos. Ambos se levantaron del suelo con rapidez y dirigieron su vista al horizonte.

-¡Oiii! - Luffy los llamaba al tiempo que sacudía su brazo.

El ángel sonrió ampliamente y respondió el saludo, el rubio simplemente encendió un cigarrillo y esperó por su llegada.

-¡Chicos! - Los llamó la pequeña mientras agitaba sus alas y se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Sanji meshi! – Gritó el glotón de su capitán antes de que la navegante le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿No nos vemos en una semana y ese es su saludo? - preguntó desconcertado el cocinero mientras Yui se carcajeaba.

-Iré a avisarles a Ray-san y a Ben-san que ya vinieron por nosotros – dijo el ángel volando rápidamente sin pedir su opinión, alejándose de los mugiwaras y yendo al encuentro con las amables personas que para ella eran sus padres.

-¿Yui-chan? - Preguntó sorprendida la dueña de la casa al verla llorando en la puerta de la cocina.

-Ray-san, ya vinieron por nosotros – anunció mientras lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Eso no es bueno? – preguntó, angustiada.

-Sí – asintió.

-Entonces deberías sonreír – ella misma sonrió para infundirle confianza.

-P-pero ya no podré verla más – dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Cariño, en algún momento nos volveremos a ver – susurró mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero falta mucho tiempo para eso – lloriqueó mientras le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza, ella no era parecida a su madre, ella era su madre.

-Yui-chan, no llores – a la mujer también se le quebró la voz.

-Eres mi madre ¿verdad? - preguntó, la mujer se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento pero sólo pudo asentir.

-Sí, Yui-chan, sí – derramó un par de lágrimas sobre la oscura cabellera de la joven.

-¡Yui-chan! - Sanji la llamó desde afuera.

Ella se soltó de la mujer y le gritó:

-¡Ya salgo! - se limpió las lágrimas rojas y miró a la mujer de rulos enfrente suyo – Gracias por todo, la extrañaré mucho – le dio un último abrazo y se alejó -. Despídeme de papá por favor – y desapareció en frente de sus ojos.

La mujer se cubrió la boca para evitar que saliera un sollozo y corrió afuera para ver como su hija se alejaba con el rubio en su espalda al tiempo que Ben llegaba por el otro lado del bosque.

-Se ha ido – susurró al hombre.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar – dijo con su voz grave.

-Me pidió que me despidiera de papá por ella – vio como el hombre abría los ojos desmesuradamente y salía corriendo rumbo a la playa, él no se había despedido aún y no dejaría que ella se fuera hasta decirle que para él también ella era su hija.

Ray siguió con la vista el comportamiento de su marido para luego ir detrás de él, ella también quería decirle adiós una última vez más.

-¿Estás bien, Yui-chan? - Preguntó Sanji cuando estaban cerca de la playa.

-Sí, sí, no es nada – dijo limpiándose por tercera vez las mejillas.

Bajaron aun dentro del resguardo de los árboles, podían escuchar cómo sus nakamas reían y eran felices por haber encontrado a sus amigos. En ese pequeño bosque todo era más callado y privado.

-¿Sanji, crees que los volveremos a ver? - Preguntó en un susurró.

-Sí, seguro. Cuando lleguemos al otro lado de la red line y Luffy sea el Rey de los Piratas volveremos a visitar a todos nuestros amigos, en ese momento, estoy seguro de que los volveremos a ver. Así que no llores – pidió mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, sin ninguna otra intención.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré, ellos son mis padres y aunque mi papá no fue el mejor, aún guardo buenos recuerdos de él mezclados con los de Ben – susurró.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo de esa manera y volvieron con sus nakamas, ya abastecidos de provisiones y listos para zarpar.

...

-¿Listo? - preguntó Nami al verla llegar con el semblante triste. Yui asintió y forzó un sonrisa no muy alegre – De acuerdo – la pelirroja asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes.

-¡Yui-chan! - Se escuchó la voz de un hombre llamar al ángel.

-¿Papá? - Preguntó confundida, acercándose a la baranda.

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Tú también eres mi hija! - Gritó desde la orilla.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la adolescente que sonreía feliz.

-¡Papá, mamá! - Gritó al verlos a ambos en la playa - ¡Los quiero y los extrañaré! - Gritó con la voz rota.

Sólo faltaba Luke en ese cuadro del adiós, ahora que podía despedirse sin culpas de su familia le faltaba su hermano, pero estaba segura de que algún día lo volvería a ver, no importaba si era en un sueño.

Ahora podía decir adiós a su antigua vida sin remordimientos, por fin sentía que un peso en su espalda era liberado, podía respirar sin nudos en la garganta y esa era una sensación que realmente disfrutaba.

-¡Perdón! ¡Siento mucho tener que dejarlos así! ¡Gracias por todo! - Gritó.

-¡Sanji! ¡Cuida de Yui, por favor! - Pidió Ray y él asintió.

-¡Y usen protección! - Gritó Ben causando que ambos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas.

Sanji sonrió de manera pervertida y Yui sólo pudo quedarse quieta en su lugar de lo avergonzada que estaba, cuando atinó a reaccionar ya estaban demasiado lejos y seguramente no llegarían a escuchar cualquier negativa de parte del ángel, pero de todos modos ella gritó que no tenían ese tipo de relación.

-Nami ¿para qué necesitan protección? - preguntó el inocente Luffy.

-¡Nosotros no necesitamos protección! - contestó a gritos la quinceañera mientras se ponía aun más roja, si era posible.

-Yui sé que no debo interferir en lo que sea que ustedes tienen, pero sería conveniente que no ocurran accidentes – trató de hacerle entender la navegante.

-¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada!

-¿De verdad? No me creería al cejillas capaz de contenerse toda una semana en una isla deshabitada con una chica – dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué significa eso marimo? - Preguntó cabreado el cocinero.

-¿Qué crees ero-cook? - Preguntó.

-¡Ahora veras marimo de mierda!

-Sigo sin entender de qué se tienen que proteger – se quejó el capitán -. Yo jamás dejaría que hirieran a un nakama.

-¡Que entre Sanji y yo no hay nada! - Gritó por quién sabe qué vez.

-Hay que hacer una suuuperrr fiesta para celebrar que el amor llegó a este barco – Franky hizo su típica pose.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Sanji, meshi! - Saltó Luffy sin enterarse aún para qué necesitaban la protección.

-Yohohoho Sanji-san ¿de qué color son las bragas de Yui-san? - Preguntó el esqueleto.

-¡Él no lo sabe! - Gritó el ángel.

-Yui si quedas embarazada a tu edad eso puede traer dificultades, si quieres te puedo preparar unas pastillas para evitar que eso pase – le sugirió Chopper.

-¡¿Tú también?! - Preguntó la chica, avergonzada.

-La próxima vez que quieran privacidad no nos den un paro cardiaco pensando que están muertos – pidió Ussop en voz baja.

-¡No queremos privacidad! ¡No necesitamos privacidad! - Gritó el ángel.

-Me pregunto cómo serían los hijos de un ángel y un humano – cuestionó Robin – tal vez tengan un aspecto demoniaco.

-No digas cosas tan aterradoras Robin – pidió el narigón.

-¡No hay nada entre Sanji y yo! ¡No tendremos hijos! - Gritó avergonzada.

-¡Yui-chan no seas tan cruel ~! ¿No quieres una pequeña tú correteando por la cubierta? - Preguntó el rubio cortando la pelea con el peliverde y acercándose a la chica de manera babosa.

-¡No! - Gritó roja, jamás entendería cómo era que podía sonrojarse si no tenía más sangre que la que soltaba cuando lloraba.

-Te pusiste roja – dijo el peliverde tratando de molestarla.

-¡No es cierto! - Exclamó a la defensiva.

-Ya, ya, dejen de molestar a los dos – Luffy paró toda la discordia y todos se volvieron a él, extrañados -. Ahora, Sanji, ve a preparar un banquete – dijo en tono tan serio que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo de la impresión, él nunca cambiaría.

-¡¿Recién llego y eso es lo único que me dices?! – Preguntó enojado.

-Sí, es que tengo hambre, nadie me da mi ración de cinco comidas al día – se quejó mientras su estómago rugía.

-¡Que tu madre te haga la comida!

-Pero Sanji, me prometiste que al llegar le harías un banquete a Luffy en compensación por la torta que me comí – le recordó Yui tomándolo del brazo atrayendo su atención.

-Ah, tienes razón – aceptó volviéndose a ella -. Ahora iré a preparar la comida.

-Aaw se ven como una suuuper pareja de enamorados – dijo Franky arruinando el momento.

-¡No es cierto! - Yui se alejó rápidamente del rubio.

El mayor se mostró sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, cuando estaban en la isla ella no temía en acercársele y tomarlo del brazo como acababa de hacer, cuando Ray o Ben hacían un comentario como el de recién ella sólo reía o se sonrojaba, pero nunca se alejaba a metros de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal contagiosa.

¿Tan malo era el que los consideraran pareja? No, no era eso. Había algo más de lo que no se estaba enterando.

¿Tal vez le avergonzaba que todos hablaran del tema? Podría ser.

¿Y por qué ahora no podía dejar de verla? Se veía tan bien en ese vestido color vino que hacía resaltar sus curvas perfectamente, el escote en forma de corazón no muy pronunciado mostraba parte de sus pechos aún en desarrollo y la falda corta dejaba a la vista sus piernas blancas adornadas por las sandalias negras romanas.  
El cabello largo de la quinceañera que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura ahora se ondeaba un poco con el viento y sus alas de ángel le daban el aspecto exacto de venir de otro mundo.  
Sus ojos del color de la noche medio entrecerrados y algo rojos por haber llorado momentos atrás fijaban la vista en todos sus nakamas que seguían haciendo insinuaciones sobre ellos.  
Su naricita tan pequeñita como ella también estaba sonrosada como sus mejillas y sus labios tan suaves y de un extraño sabor chocolate le daban ganas de probarlos una vez más.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ella se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil, no podía creer que esa niña de 15 años hubiera pasado por todo lo que le contó y aún tuviera fuerzas para sonreír.

-¡Sanji meshi! - Se quejó Luffy al ver que el cocinero no se movía de su lugar, él asintió y comenzó a alejarse.

Dejando esos pensamientos atrás, el rubio se perdió en la cocina donde prepararía un banquete con muchas proteínas que, estaba seguro, no habían consumido en esa semana.

-Oi Zoro, ¡mira lo que puedo hacer! - La pelinegra atrajo la atención de su ex-maestro al notar que el único inmune a su habilidad se había marchado.

Los demás también prestaron atención, curiosos por la expresión de triunfo en su rostro, al fin podría usar algo como ventaja al luchar. Al desaparecer, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y giraron la vista en todas las direcciones posibles en busca del ángel.

-¿Uhm? Así que aprendiste a controlarlo – el peliverde se puso en guardia esperando por el seguro ataque de la chica, que en realidad no pasó.

-¿Yui? - Preguntó Nami al ver que no aparecía, y es que la joven había huido.

-¿Es un juego? - Preguntó emocionado el capitán.

-¡Bien! Nadie puede ocultarse del gran capitán Ussop – exclamó antes de salir corriendo junto con Luffy y Chopper en busca de la chica.

-¡Yui-aniki es suuuperrr! - Dijo Franky con su típica pose al ver que la chica poseía esa habilidad.

-Sí, seguro que lo es – acordó Robin con una sonrisa al ver que la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas era abierta y luego cerrada sin razón aparente.

Al parecer, la joven sólo quería privacidad.

* * *

***Sebastian: es el personaje principal de Kuroshitsuji.**

**Hola! siento la tardanza! (aunque creo que esta semana estuve mejor) pasaron muchas cosas, pero al fin pude subir el cap :D espero que les haya gustado, en especial la última escena (fue mi favorita)...**

**Por cierto, mi beta me corrigió los errores del cap anterior, así que nada, eso, está corregido. (Te adoro RobinFleur194!)**

**Agradesco su continuo apoyo y no saben que feliz me hace leer un review nuevo, así que si quieren que sea feliz, ya saben que hacer :D!**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	13. Confusión

**Capitulo 12: Confusión.**

Yui cerró la puerta detrás de sí, no era su costumbre escapar de esa manera, pero las constantes bromas sobre su no existente relación con Sanji le habían quitado las pocas energías que le quedaban luego de su despedida.

Puso el cerrojo en la puerta y se arrastró con pocas ganas a la cama que casi nunca usaba. Se recostó en ella y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – Se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro.

Admitía que sentía algo por Sanji, no estaba segura de si era amor o simplemente una amistad muy fuerte. La confundían demasiado las actitudes del chico, habían estado toda una semana solos y él, nada, pero apenas llegaba al barco ya le iba a coquetear a Nami o a Robin, eso sabía que era su culpa, su maldita cura la había perjudicado, pero no quería tener que sentir celos de sus nakamas. Además, él le seguía el juego a sus nakamas, pero ellos no eran nada, aunque estaba segura de que si lo fueran, tendría la misma reacción. Estaba actuando como lo que más odiaba, una típica quinceañera enamorada.

- Agh, esto apesta – dijo en voz alta –. Si esto es amor, preferiría no sentirlo, es demasiado controlador – se dijo a sí misma.

Todo era más fácil antes de que tuviera ese extraño sueño, aunque quería volver a ver a su hermano como la última vez, había sido una experiencia demasiado satisfactoria. Pero no quería quedarse en su antiguo mundo, no, eso no, simplemente quería dar un pequeño vistazo a la vida de Luke.

Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Era divertido estar ahí, pero aún no estaba acostumbrada del todo. Cerró los ojos deseando poder dormir, cosa que no logró y al poco rato se volvió a levantar.

- Bueno, bueno, ahora que llegué debería asearme un poco ¿verdad? – preguntó a la nada con una sonrisa. Tenía que dejar parte de su pasado atrás si no quería sucumbir en la tristeza.

Sabía que no era fácil, incluso antes del accidente dejaba continuamente cosas referentes a su familia atrás, pero no era fácil.

Con un suspiro, rebuscó en su armario por algo que ponerse hasta que terminó por elegir un conjunto totalmente negro parecido a los que solía usar antes de su muerte. Luego salió de la habitación y se fue a darse un buen merecido baño.

Cuando salió ya casi era hora de la cena y decidió ir a curiosear por la cocina. Desde que había llegado no pasaba un día sin que Yui tratara de ayudar al cocinero y éste se negara.

- ¡San-ji! – Separó en sílabas su nombre al llamarlo – ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba a su lado.

- ¡Yui-chan, no es necesario que ensucies tus delicadas manos! ¡Tu querido cocinero hará tod...! – No pudo terminar ya que recibió un golpe con la tan preciada enciclopedia del ángel.

- No, con un simple no hubiera bastado, podrías haberte ahorrado el golpe – dijo mientras observaba todo lo que el rubio había preparado en menos de media hora –. Es increíble todo lo que puedes hacer – admiró al tiempo que se acercaba a ver de cerca el contenido de una de las ollas.

- Gracias – sonrió –. Esa olla tiene preparado un curry especial para esta noche en compensación por haber estado una semana sin poder comer adecuadamente.

- Huele delicioso – dijo aspirando el olor –. ¿Sabes qué sería genial? – Preguntó volteando su mirada hacia él – ¡Un postre de chocolate! – Exclamó. Al haber tenido que cambiar el café por el chocolate, descubrió que éste era mucho más delicioso y adictivo que el primero.

- ¿No crees que estás consumiendo demasiado chocolate últimamente? – Preguntó con gesto preocupado el cocinero.

- Arere no, ¿cómo podría ser? – Trató de esquivar el tema.

- Eso es verdad Yui, últimamente las reservas de chocolate han bajado considerablemente – dijo Robin entrando por la puerta con un libro en sus manos.

- ¡Shh… Robin!

- ¿Yui-chan? ¿Eres adicta al chocolate? – Sanji trató de que confesara.

- N-no – mintió peor que un niño de cinco años.

- Yui-chan, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a los mentirosos? – Preguntó el rubio, ella negó – ¿Te gustaría saberlo? – Ella volvió a negar – ¿Entonces vas confesar? – Preguntó mientras la arqueóloga reía.

- Y-yo no hice nada, fue... fue... el ¿coco*? – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, luego de escucharse decir eso, quiso darse una bofetada a sí misma.

- ¿El coco? – Preguntó el cocinero confundido.

- S-sí, ¿no lo conoces?

- No, ¿Robin-chan lo conoce? – Le preguntó a la mayor, ella negó.

- Arere que extraño, si incluso estuvo aquí – mintió con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

- ¡El monstruo! – Justo en ese momento Chopper junto con Ussop entraron a la cocina.

- ¿M-m-monstruo? – Preguntaron ambos aterrados.

- Sí, nadie sabe como es, pero se dice que cuando tiene hambre ataca los refrigeradores ajenos en busca de dulces, casi siempre chocolates – explicó su mentira –. Los rumores dicen que la mitad de su cara está hecha de dulce, y otros dicen que usa una máscara con forma de chocolate – dijo tratando de asustarlos un poco más –, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie que lo ve sobrevive después de hacerlo.

- ¿D-d-de verdad? – Preguntó el reno temblando del miedo.

- Sí, le estaba contando a Sanji que últimamente ha visitado mucho este barco.

- ¡Bien! U-ussop-sama preparará trampas para los espíritus malignos – exclamó el narigón temblando de la punta de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡Buena idea! – Lo apoyó Yui tratando de que el cocinero y la arqueóloga olvidaran el tema – ¿Quieren que les ayude? – Preguntó al ver la oportunidad para escapar.

- Claro, de seguro la energía purificadora de un ángel nos servirá – dijo Ussop dando media vuelta y yéndose por donde había venido, llevándose con él a la chica.

Luego de una cena muy ruidosa en donde todos disfrutaron de poder volver a comer comida decente, mientras Sanji lavaba los platos y Yui le hacía compañía, éste volvió a sacar el tema que discutían horas atrás.

- Sanji, te lo repito por quinta vez: no soy adicta al chocolate – mintió, y el rubio sabía que mentía porque ella no se dignaba a verlo a los ojos.

- Yui-chan, ¿quieres chocolate? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! – Se emocionó como una niña pequeña al escuchar la proposición.

- Pues no hay – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aún más grande.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! - Gritó espantada mientras rebuscaba por todos los lugares de la cocina que estaban a su alcance.

El cocinero observó toda la búsqueda del ángel mientras se secaba las manos. Al terminar, señaló la puerta de la alacena que estaba pegada al techo, un lugar dónde la chica jamás buscaría ya que no estaba a su altura.

- El poco chocolate que queda está ahí – le indicó al tiempo que se encendía un nuevo cigarro.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó y se estiró tratando de alcanzar la perilla de la pequeña puerta – Arere, ¿me ayudas? – Preguntó con un pequeño puchero.

- Claro – se acercó y sin esfuerzo bajó la última reserva del dulce.

- Sanji – lo llamó.

- ¿Sí, Yui-chan?

- Agáchate – ordenó seria, él no se opuso –, un poco más, listo – le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios –. Gracias – sonrió, últimamente se había acostumbrado a agradecerle las cosas de esa manera.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, sabía que si mencionaba algo sobre el tema ella se sonrojaría, lo golpearía y no lo haría otra vez, y eso claramente era algo que prefería evitar. Así que simplemente se guardaba todo lo que ese pequeño gesto le hacía sentir y disfrutaba de las pocas ocasiones en las que se daba.

- Arere, estoy confundida, Sanji – le confesó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que se encontraba allí.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó sorprendido al tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado.

- Es complicado – admitió –. Supongamos que a la persona A le gusta la persona B… ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que es amor o una simple amistad? – Preguntó con un pequeño rubor.

Hubiera preferido no tener que contárselo específicamente al cocinero, pero era uno de los que tenía más confianza, además de que él era un experto en ese tipo de temas.

- Pues, la persona A tendría que saberlo por sí sola, ¿no crees? Pero en el caso de que no fuera así, debería analizar sus propios sentimientos y reacciones hacia la persona B, si piensa seguido en esa persona y su corazón late a mil por hora cuando está cerca, de seguro está enamorada – trató de explicarle.

- ¿Y si la persona A no tiene corazón? – Dijo haciéndole entender que ella era la persona A.

- Entonces diría que cuando A está con B siente mariposas en el estomago, no podría vivir sin B y cada vez que B la toca una fiesta se celebra en su interior – dijo describiendo sus propios sentimientos y descubriendo que sentía más que una mera atracción por el ángel.

- A está muerta, ¿cómo B puede amar a algo que no tiene vida? – Preguntó entristecida.

- B no tiene interés en eso, simplemente quiere pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con A.

- A no tiene tiempo suficiente para B, A ni siquiera sabe que pasará luego de qu estallen en guerra y la otras letras se separen.

- Siempre hay tiempo para el amor Yui-chan, y si no tú puedes crear tu propio tiempo a patadas – sonrió.

- Arere no sé dar patadas, para mí las cosas se resuelven a golpes de enciclopedias – sonrió alegremente, olvidando el problema anterior.

- Eso también puede funcionar.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hoy no tengo ganas de chocolate – dijo tomando su dulce y guardándolo en un lugar que estuviera a su alcance.

- ¿Quieres café? – Le ofreció, poniéndose en pie.

- No, quiero probar uno de tus cigarros – determinó, cruzando los brazos.

- Mmm, no estoy seguro – dijo viendo la caja en sus manos –, ¿cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Quince, pero pronto cumpliré dieciséis.

- Aún eres algo pequeña – le remarcó su altura –, espera a tu cumpleaños. ¿Cuándo es? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Arere el 14 de junio – respondió y el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa –, no estoy segura a qué fecha estamos, pero seguro que será pronto, a menos que ya haya pasado – se encogió de hombros.

- Yui-chan, mañana es 14 de junio – dijo observando el calendario detrás de ella.

- Arere, no sabía – y tampoco le interesaba demasiado, para Yui un año más o un año menos no hacían diferencia –, bueno, pero si es mañana entonces no importará que me dejes probar uno de tus cigarros ¿verdad? – Preguntó quitándole la cajetilla de las manos.

El rubio negó y tomó de vuelta la pequeña caja.

- Por ahora confórmate con algo más suave – dijo antes de acercarse para robarle un beso.

No era igual a cuando rozó sus labios con el ángel, su sabor especial estaba más concentrado que aquella vez.

Yui abrió los ojos sorprendida, el movimiento había sido tan repentino que no le dio tiempo para corresponderle, simplemente se puso de puntillas para prolongar el contacto que no duró más de un minuto y cuando se separaron ella pudo sentir un gusto a tabaco delicioso en sus labios. El cocinero le había lamido antes de alejarse completamente.

- Espero que te haya gustado, ángel-chan. Buenas noches – se despidió con una sonrisa al notar el fuerte rubor de la chica.

Luego de eso sólo hubo silencio mientras la chica trataba de entender lo que había pasado. Cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo sonreír con maldad. Nadie la dejaba con ganas de más, ya vería Sanji en la mañana lo que le pasaba por subestimarla.

Porque sí, el rubio se había enamorado locamente del ángel que tenía actitudes de tsundere* y ella se había enamorado del hombre más mujeriego que podía llegar a imaginar, pero ambos se querían de esa manera.

* * *

***Coco: en realidad no significa nada, inventé la historia pero el nombre es de un monstruo parecido al hombre de la bolsa, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido.**

***Tsundere: dudo que alguien aqui no sepa lo que es, por lo que me ahorraré la explicación.**

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado :D fue corto y directo al punto (nah, mentira) ya que mi mano derecha (soy diestra) esta lastimada (tengo tendinitis), no es grave, ya se esta recuperando, pero aun así me duele y molesta un poco a la hora de escribir (nunca traten de escribir con una mano, es horrible), por lo que me disculpo si tardé mucho en actualizar o si fue muy corto para ustedes :S**

**Agradesco a los que dejan review :D, a los que al menos me dejan saber que me leen con su follow y a mi beta :) que la adoro y me ayuda un montón :D Gracias!**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	14. 14 de Junio

**Capitulo 13: 14 de Junio.**

La noche pasó lenta para Yui, los nervios la carcomían por dentro. No estaba segura de qué hacer cuando viera a Sanji en la mañana, porque si bien había jurado que luego lo buscaría por más, ahora tenía miedo de que todo fuera un malentendido y el rubio sólo se hubiera aprovechado de ella.

No, él no era así, su querido cocinero no se aprovecharía de esa manera jamás. Tendría que hablar con Robin o Nami antes de ir al desayuno para no cometer ningún error.

Y mientras el ángel discutía consigo misma en el puesto de vigía, el amanecer se hacía presente marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día en el que la pequeña mugiwara cumplía 16 años al fin.

Minutos después de que el sol saliera, el cocinero se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía dejar de olvidar el suceso de la noche anterior, a pesar de que Yui no le había correspondido completamente por la sorpresa, pudo sentir como ella había tratado de evitar que el contacto terminara poniéndose de puntillas. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, tenía una oportunidad con el ángel de sus sueños.

Se levantó con energías renovadas y preparó el desayuno con suma devoción mientras el ángel vigilaba desde el cielo todos sus movimientos.

Yui espero a que el cocinero entrara en la cocina para bajar a cubierta y entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas. No le importó que sus nakamas femeninas estuvieran aún durmiendo y se acercó a donde ellas descansaban.

- Nami despierta, Nami – la sacudió un poco tratando de no ser muy brusca para que la pelirroja no amaneciera de mal humor. Se iba a acercar a la cama de Robin, pero vio que ella ya estaba despierta –. Robin, perdona que te haya despertado, pero necesito ayuda urgente.

- Descuida, desperté antes de que llegaras, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Yui sonrió y se acercó a donde ella estaba, dejando dormir un poco más a la navegante. La menor se acomodó en un pequeño espacio en la cama de la morena y le contó lo sucedido.

- Ya veo, así que Sanji decidió seguir mi consejo – meditó.

- ¿Consejo? ¿Qué consejo? – Preguntó confundida.

- Mujuju Sanji me dijo anoche un par de cosas y al notar que ustedes no avanzarían nada sin ayuda, le aconsejé que diera el primer paso antes de que alguien le ganara – confesó con una sonrisa –. Obviamente, jamás creí que lo haría tan rápido.

- ¿Quién ganaría? – Preguntó confundida.

- La fuerza de tu hermano tirando en el otro mundo es capaz de ganarle al amor que Sanji tiene por ti en este mundo, aunque todo depende de tu voluntad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Luke? Pero... – Iba a objetar algo pero calló al recordar su sueño – no creí que esos sueños tuvieran que ver con esto – susurró cabizbaja.

- Sólo es una teoría que he desarrollado con Brook – trató de consolarla –, hay muchas probabilidades de que no sea verdad Yui.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero si eso fuera así...

- ¿Qué elegirías? – Preguntó interrumpiéndola.

- Yo... lo siento por Luke, pero Sanji es más fuerte que él – declaró con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta al problema – le sonrió mientras se levantaba.

- ¿La respuesta...? – Preguntó en un susurró antes de sonreír y salir corriendo de la habitación.

- Robin, esa teoría no es verdad ¿cierto? – Cuestionó Nami que había escuchado toda la conversación.

- La teoría es una mentira a medias, creo que si la voluntad de Yui fuera de quedarse en su mundo no estaría aquí.

- Entiendo, al parecer es algo bueno que Sanji sea un lolicón* – dijo con una sonrisa mientras la morena soltaba una carcajada.

...

Inspiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina. El cocinero estaba de espaldas a ella preparando algo que no pudo identificar.

Sin poder evitar que le temblaran las piernas, caminó hacia el rubio, lo tomó de la corbata y bruscamente estampó los labios del chico con los suyos. Él abrió el ojo sorprendido por la acción, pero al ver que su pequeña mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y un suave sonrojo dominaba en sus mejillas, se relajó y correspondió el beso.

Yui lo había comenzado, sí, pero no sabía cómo continuarlo. Sólo había recibido dos besos en su vida, uno que preferiría no recordar y el otro que no había durado nada. Se puso de puntillas, tratando de estar más cómoda, cuando sintió que el mayor le mordía suavemente el labio inferior pidiendo permiso.  
Permiso que le fue concedido y que aprovechó para degustar toda la cavidad con sabor a chocolate, mientras ella trataba de corresponderle con movimientos torpes. El rubio pasó su mano por la cintura del ángel, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las katanas y la acercó más a él, levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno del suelo para no tener que encorvarse, al tiempo que la adolescente soltaba la corbata y se aferraba con un brazo a su cuello mientras que con el otro acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su amado.

Ese era el primer beso verdadero de Yui, los otros ya no existían para la chica. Pensar que se había comido la cabeza miles de veces tratando de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sanji cuando lo único que la había convencido fue el suceso de la noche anterior y las palabras de Robin... Era increíble como sus sentimientos por el rubio habían crecido en cuestión de unas pocas semanas, ahora entendía esas tontas películas de amor que tanto odiaba. Ella se sentía la damisela en peligro cerca de Sanji y, aunque no fuera así, ella se convertiría en la damisela en peligro por Sanji. Todo era nuevo para Yui, lo cual la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo la reconfortaba que fuera el rubio al que su corazón había elegido.

El cocinero tampoco estaba muy alejado de esa situación, era la primera vez que sentía cosas tan fuertes por una sola y única mujer. A pesar de estar más experimentado que el ángel, sentía como si fuera todo nuevo para él. Lo sabía, desde que la había visto la primera vez había sabido que ella no sería igual a todas las demás. Yui no era comparable ni siquiera con Nami o Robin, para él, ella superaba por mucho la belleza exterior e interior de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Definitivamente Yui no era de ese mundo.

Yui fue quién lo empezó y Sanji quién lo terminó. El ángel respiraba con menos frecuencia que un humano normal, por lo que mientras el rubio se quedaba sin aire, la chica aun podría continuar un poco más.

Se separaron lentamente y con las respiraciones agitadas, la chica a pesar de que mantuvo su mirada en la del cocinero no pudo evitar que su sonrojo se incrementara.

-Yui-chwaaan~ - exclamó emocionado el cocinero mientras la hacía girar en el aire.

-¡Sanji me estoy mareando! – se quejó entre risas.

Al momento la bajó y ella tomó distancia, no muy segura de cual sería la próxima reacción del mayor. Él sólo miró seriamente como el ángel daba unos pasos atrás alejandose sigilosamente de su persona, para luego convertir sus ojos en corazones y en su torbellino del amor acercarse rápida y emocionadamente a ella.

Yui entró en pánico al verlo acercarse de esa manera. No es que estuviera arrepentida de lo que hizo, sólo que la ponía nerviosa cuando él entraba en fase de mellorine. Con las piernas temblando, evitó la trayectoría del rubio corriendose un paso a la izquierda, causando que el mayor se golpeara contra la pared llevandose un buen golpe y quedando semi inconsciente.

-¡No arruines el momento, baka! - le gritó nerviosa.

- Yui-chan, ¿qué...? – Quiso preguntar pero ella lo golpeó con su enciclopedia.

- ¡No arruines el momento! – repitió –. Simplemente te quiero – confesó -, ¡Pero como hagas otro gran alboroto sobre esto te vuelvo a golpear! – lo amenazó sonrojada desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

- También te quiero Yui-chan – respondió acomodandose contra la pared.

Con una sonrisa, Sanji tomó delicadamente la muñeca del ángel y tironeó un poco para que ella se arrodillara en frente suyo y quedaran casi a la misma altura. Suavemente, el rubio sostuvo su rostro en sus manos sintiendo que ella era demasiado pequeña para él. Yui le sonrió y él terminó de unir sus labios en un cálido beso, esta vez más suavemente.  
De vuelta tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, esta vez, la chica había sido precavida en las necesidades primarias del cuerpo del cocinero.

- Sanji – susurró su nombre en un suspiro al tiempo que sonreía con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Yui-chan, eres mía – afirmó en su oído.

- Eso quisieras, pero un humano ordinario no puede ser dueño de un hermoso y puro ángel como yo – bromeó.

- Tienes razón Yui-chan – le sonrió –, pero ésta será una excepción – le guiño un ojo logrando que se sonrojara aún más.

- Tú ganas – admitió desviando la vista, eso no le importaba en absoluto, de todos modos, ella no se entregaría a otro hombre que no fuera el cocinero –. P-pero ¿es-eso quiere de-decir que n-nosotros so-somos n-n-novios…? – Tartamudeó, sonrojada.

- Sí, no dejaré que nadie a parte de mí te tenga – dijo, aferrándose más a su pequeña cintura.

Yui asintió energética y se acercó para volver a besar esos cálidos labios con un suave pero delicioso sabor a tabaco.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Yui-chan – la felicitó al separarse.

- ¡Cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños! – Recordó –. Lo había olvidado – rió nerviosa –, arere no soy buena para este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? – Preguntó.

- No, me acabas de dar justamente lo que quería – murmuró sonrojada, desviando la vista.

- Yui-chan se ve tan linda sonrojada – susurró con voz cantarina.

- Arere no te golpearé ya que me has dado el mejor de los regalos – desvió la vista.

- Creo que el regalo es para mí, ángel-chan – admitió –, simplemente se me hace difícil de creer que tú... que tú me correspondas.

- Pues créelo, pero si te vas con otra chica te mato – amenazó y el rubio tragó saliva –. Arere, no tengo problema si sólo eres atento, esa es tu naturaleza, pero en el momento que te vea haciéndole cumplidos y cariñitos a otra, olvida por completo la idea de tener hijos.

- Jamás te engañaría Yui-chan... – iba a decir algo más pero los ruidos provenientes de la cubierta lo distrajeron.

- ¡Comida! – Gritó el capitán de los mugiwaras.

Yui sonrió, se separó lentamente del rubio y se puso de pie, cosa que el mayor imitó.

- Por ahora mantengámoslo en secreto, ¿sí? – Pidió el ángel.

- ¿No quieres que los demás lo sepan? – Preguntó decepcionado, para él era la mejor noticia que le podían dar.

- Arere no es eso, simplemente no quiero que se ilusionen por algo que ni siquiera tiene cinco minutos de ser confirmado – explicó con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, entiendo – asintió dándole la razón a ella, era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero eso no implicaba que fuera duradero.

- Si estuviéramos en mi mundo, creo que jamás te presentaría a mi hermano – confesó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, ofendido.

- Arere no es por ti Sanji, el problema es Luke. Él es muy sobreprotector conmigo y si me ve con un chico mayor que yo, te mataría – rió imaginando la escena –, aunque creo que a mi madre no le importaría, ya sabes que Ray-san creyó que éramos algo y no hizo nada para impedirlo – sonrió.

- Y Ben dijo que usáramos protección – sonrió con cara de pervertido antes de que fuera golpeado con la enciclopedia.

- ¡A-aún no estoy lista para eso! – Exclamó sonrojada mientras se alejaba un par de metros del rubio.

- No importa, no habrá sexo hasta que cumplas 18 – declaró encendiendo un cigarro.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿18?! ¡No puedo esperar tanto! Ahora no estoy lista, pero quizá dentro de unos meses sí. ¿Crees que estaré siempre aquí? – Preguntó, alarmada.

Sí, ella aun no se sentía lista para entregarse a un hombre que hace menos de cinco minutos había confesado sus sentimientos y había confirmado el comienzo de una relación amorosa, pero eso no significaba que podría esperar dos años para al fin saber lo que se siente tocar el cielo con las manos, además de que el tiempo se le acababa y sus hormonas alborotadas típicas en una adolescente no la dejarían evitar el tema teniendo a tremendo pedazo de carne a sus pies. No señor, ella obtendría lo que quería antes de separarse para el entrenamiento impuesto por Luffy.

- Esa es la idea – le sonrió volviendo a la labor de preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Aún no está preparado el desayuno? – Preguntó Ussop entrando por la puerta.

- No, me quedé dormido, así que comencé más tarde, lo siento – se disculpó de espaldas al narigón mientras se movía con rapidez preparando la comida –. Dile a Luffy que si llega a entrar antes de tiempo se queda sin comer – pidió.

- De acuerdo. ¿Yui, vienes? Creo que aquí sólo distraes a Sanji.

- Ahora voy – el mentiroso asintió y volvió a salir - Arere no creas que dejaré el tema – le advirtió el ángel –, simplemente esperaré por el momento adecuado – dijo saliendo también de la cocina, le daría espacio al cocinero para que se concentrara.

Sanji sonrió mientras observaba como las alas terminaban por desaparecer detrás de la puerta, el día había comenzado de la mejor manera posible.

El desayuno pasó de ser "normal" a ser el comienzo de una fiesta en honor al ángel. Todos la felicitaron por su cumpleaños, algunos en particular manera de demostrar afecto como Franky, que hizo un súper baile junto con Chopper y Brook tocando una animada canción para acompañarlos. Aunque todo fue bastante calmado comparado con una de las típicas fiestas de los mugiwaras, eso tendría que esperar a la noche.

Luego de que la mañana pasara tranquilamente, el almuerzo prosiguió y luego cayó la tarde.

Todo el día Sanji y Yui estuvieron enviándose miradas y sonrisas discretas que nadie más había notado, claro que la excepción fue la arqueóloga, que aunque se mantuvo en silencio, había captado la mayoría de indirectas.

Ya había pasado la hora de la merienda y el ángel se encontraba sobre el techo del nido del cuervo observando cómo el cielo cambiaba de color lentamente y las nubes pasaban por encima de ella suavemente, una leve brisa sacudía su largo cabello despeinándola ligeramente y provocando unas pequeñas cosquillas en su rostro. Sus alas estaban extendidas en todo su esplendor sobre la superficie del techo y las plumas se sacudían suavemente con la brisa. Había dejado sus katanas en el dormitorio de las mujeres para poder descansar tranquilamente sin tener que recordar el hecho de que necesitaba entrenar.

Llevaba al menos una hora allí pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día. Mágicamente de un momento al otro había conseguido un novio y no cualquier novio, no, la persona que decía quererla era nada más ni nada menos que el cocinero de los mugiwaras. El hombre más mujeriego y sexy que había conocido en toda su vida, o en este caso, también muerte.

Era algo simplemente increíble para la joven, ella nunca se había sentido más feliz y viva que cuando Sanji le dijo que la quería. Ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho cuando le sugirió que fueran pareja, simplemente quiso hacerlo al saberse correspondida. Y no se arrepentía.

Debajo de toda esa tranquilidad, se encontraban la mayoría de los mugiwaras decorando el acuario donde festejarían el cumpleaños de Yui. Sanji había terminado con la mayoría de sus tareas, por lo que decidió pasar un tiempo con su ángel, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte.

- Oi, Ussop, ¿has visto a Yui-chan? – Preguntó deteniendo el paso del narigón hacia el baño.

- Eh, creo que estaba entrenando arriba – respondió apurado antes de salir corriendo.

- Que raro, pensé que ella ya no entrenaba con marimo-kun – suspiró mientras comenzaba a subir por las redes.

Al llegar a la cima entró ignorando al peliverde, al tiempo que buscaba con la vista a la pequeña. Al no encontrarla, no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle a Zoro.

- Oi, pedazo de lechuga ¿has visto a Yui-chan? – Preguntó enojado por tener que dirigirse al espadachín.

- Sí, está arriba, en el techo – respondió sin ver a quién le hacía la pregunta, estaba demasiado concentrado para poder prestar atención a otra cosa.

El rubio no dijo nada, sorprendido de que el insulto no le fuera devuelto, y abrió la ventana para escalar el poco trecho hasta arriba.

- ¿Yui-chan? – La llamó al verla con los ojos cerrados. Aparentaba estar dormida.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego sonreír al ver la cara del cocinero. Se incorporó para poder quedar sentada y palmeó el lugar que había a su lado, invitando a su pareja a acompañarla.

- Por un momento creí que dormías – dijo acercándose y abrazándola por la cintura.

No era difícil mantenerse allí, sólo un poco incómodo ya que el viento venía continuamente amenazando con tirarlos al vacío. El mayor se apoyo contra el mástil que sujetaba el jolly roger de la tripulación y la chica simplemente se acomodó contra su pecho.

- Aquí arriba se está muy tranquilo. Me recuerda a la azotea del edificio en el que vivía – le sonrió –, exceptuando por el hecho de que el aire es más puro en este mundo.

- ¿Sabes que se me hace difícil imaginar otro mundo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Arere no me sorprende. Para mí también sería difícil si no fuera porque he leído sobre miles de mundos diferentes – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… no soy fan de los cuentos – frunció el ceño.

- Tal vez sea por eso. ¿Qué te gustan? ¿Los cuentos dónde el príncipe salva a la doncella? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero considero que hay mejores – contestó.

- Arere entonces, ¿quieres escuchar mi historia? – Preguntó.

- Sí, Yui-chan es muy buena contando cuentos – dijo al recordar todas las historias que les contaba a Ussop y Chooper.

- De acuerdo – se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos –. Este manga lo leí cuando era pequeña y luego cuando crecí lo volví a leer para entenderlo mejor – le contó –. La historia comienza cuando el demonio BiBi encuentra una bebé enfrente de su puerta*…

Ya era de noche y la pareja aún continuaba en el techo del nido del cuervo. Sanji no tenía que preocuparse por la comida ya que la había preparado y luego guardado en la nevera, todos eran platos que se comían fríos por lo que el único inconveniente era su capitán, pero confiaba en que lo mantendrían ocupado mientras arreglaban el acuario.

- Sanji, ya es tarde ¿continuamos mañana? – Preguntó levantando la vista al cielo nocturno.

- Sí, claro – le sonrió antes de besarla.

Luego de que Yui se cambiara su ropa por un hermoso vestido negro corto con un poco de escote y sin ningún tipo de corsé, se quitó las katanas, dejándolas suavemente apoyadas sobre su cama. Después de eso se dirigió al acuario donde iban a festejar.

Al entrar todos la recibieron con un "Feliz cumpleaños, Yui" acompañado de distintas sonrisas por parte de sus nakamas. Ella sonrió con alegría y se dejó envolver en ese abrazo grupal que sus amigos le brindaban.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo cuando todos le entregaron un regalo.

Como estaban en medio del mar y no tenían donde comprar regalos, Franky había construido un hermoso collar que al abrir el dije en forma del jolly roger de los mugiwaras sonaba el Sake de Binks cantado por todos sus nakamas al unísono. Yui no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho el ciborg, ni tampoco quería saberlo, prefería quedarse con la idea de que era magia, como ese mundo lo era para ella.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamó, observándolo de cerca. Luego alzó la vista con un par de pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por la emoción y volvió a agradecer.

Después de eso, comieron y bebieron como era normal en las fiestas de los mugiwaras. Nadie excepto Luffy pudo saber si estuvo rica la torta hecha puramente con chocolate, ya que ni siquiera la habían cortado, el capitán estiró los brazos y se la comió rápidamente, claro que luego se ganó varios golpes por parte de Sanji y Nami.

Poco a poco los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny fueron cayendo dormidos, todos exceptuando la muchacha de 16 años que lo único que hacía era acariciar el cabello rubio del cocinero que dormía tranquilamente en su regazo mientras sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido ese día.

Realmente agradecía la oportunidad que la muerte le había dado.

* * *

*Lolicon: preferencia sexual por jovencitas prepubertas, o un individuo con tal atracción.

*El manga al cual se refiere Yui es Hana to Akuma, es uno muy bonito, shojo y que me encantó, se lo recomiendo a toda persona que gusta del género.

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas, entre que no me decidía a mandarselo a mi beta por pena a que sea un asco (cosa que personalmente pienso, pero que al parecer no lo es tanto) y el problema de mi maltrecha mano (esta recuperandose lentamente) el tiempo se me fue mientras me acostumbraba a mi compu nueva :D (sí, tenía que mencionarlo) **

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Saludos!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


	15. Atrapados

**Capitulo 14: Atrapados**

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde el cumpleaños del ángel. Pronto llegarían a la isla de invierno que utilizarían para reabastecerse antes de partir al Nuevo Mundo.

La mayoría de los mugiwaras ya habían empezado a usar los abrigos que tenían para ese tipo de ocasiones, claro que había algunas excepciones como Luffy, que no sentía el frío hasta que se lo recordaban, o Zoro, que utilizaba el clima como método de entrenamiento. Yui era otro caso especial, dado que ella no sentía el frío evitaba a toda costa usar los largos y pesados abrigos de Nami.

- Estaba la paloma blanca...

- Sentada en un verde limón...

- Con el pico picaba la rama...

- Con la rama tocaba la flor...

Luffy, Ussop, Yui y Chopper cantaban al unísono una de las canciones que el ángel había aprendido en su mundo. Esa tarde hacía demasiado frío en la cubierta y a riesgo de poder enfermarse, Nami los había metido a todos en la cocina.

- Ah, ya es la quinta vez que cantan la misma estrofa – se quejó Nami.

- Es que no me acuerdo qué más sigue – se excusó la morena con una sonrisa.

- ¡No importa! Así está bien la canción – dijo Luffy con energía.

- Eso, eso – siguieron los otros.

- Arere, ¿por qué yo no puedo salir? – Preguntó Yui por quinta vez.

- Hasta que decidas ponerte algo más de abrigo te quedas aquí – gruñó la navegante.

- ¿Por qué? La ropa de invierno es muy pesada e incómoda – se quejó –. No me voy a enfermar por salir a entrenar, ni siquiera siento el frío.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pueden salir! Pero si luego cogen un resfriado no esperen que les ayude – amenazó Nami, enojada, antes de salir rumbo a la biblioteca. Ella se preocupaba por sus nakamas y ellos se quejaban.

- ¡Al fin! – Se levantó del sillón y sin tomar el saco que horas antes le había ofrecido su novio, se fue con sus katanas a la cubierta.

Los demás sólo vieron como sus alas terminaban de desaparecer para luego sentir como un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos al imaginar el frío que sentirían al usar la ropa de Yui en ese momento.

Y es que tenían razón, andar en minifalda y camiseta de tirantes horas antes de llegar a una isla de invierno, no debía ser muy bonito, pero claro, el ángel ignoraba todo esto ya que ella no sufría cambios de temperatura en su cuerpo.

- ¡Hey, chicos! Veo una isla – anunció Zoro por el megáfono.

- Esta es la primera isla de invierno que visito, que emoción – sonrió ampliamente mientras enfocaba sus ojos en la masa de tierra a un par de kilómetros de ellos, deteniendo así su avance al nido del cuervo.

- ¡Isla, isla! – Al parecer, el ángel no era la única emocionada por el nuevo lugar a explorar, el capitán no dejaba de dar vueltas junto con Ussop y Chopper.

- ¡Chicos, todos a sus puestos! – Ordenó Nami y todos se prepararon para desembarcar.

Minutos después, todos los mugiwaras ya estaban organizados para explorar la isla y aprovisionarse.

Brook se quedaría para cuidar el Sunny mientras que Sanji junto con Yui irían a buscar comida y Luffy, Zoro y Ussop darían un paseo por la pequeña ciudad que se veía a lo lejos. Nami había decidido primero tomar todos los datos de la isla antes de ir a comprar ropa, Franky haría un par de refacciones al barco por lo que le haría compañía al esqueleto y Robin y Chopper irían a la biblioteca local.

Ya sabiendo todos cómo sus nakamas se repartirían por la isla, cada cual tomó su propio rumbo. Es necesario remarcar que a pesar de que Zoro había querido explorar el lugar junto con su capitán y el tirador, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que se fuera por su propio camino.

- Robin ¿no crees que es extraño que Yui haya preferido ir con Sanji antes que venir con nosotros para buscar algún manga? – Preguntó Chopper confundido por la actitud del ángel, cuando había sido ella la que había expresado varias veces que cuando bajaran a la isla compraría mangas a montones.

La arqueóloga esbozó una sonrisa ante la inocencia del pequeño doctor.

- No lo creo Chopper, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos todos cuando ellos volvieron después de una semana? – Dijo tratando de que el reno sacara sus propias conclusiones sin decirle la verdad.

Él asintió.

- ¿Ellos son pareja? – Preguntó nuevamente confundido. No recordaba ningún cambio significativo en el comportamiento de ambos que los delatara como tal.

- No lo sé ¿tú qué piensas? – Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- Pues para mí no cambiaron en nada. Yui siempre lo golpea con su enciclopedia cuando él se pone baboso y Sanji le responde como siempre desde que se conocen – respondió –. Aunque sí me pareció raro que desde el cumpleaños de Yui, Sanji ya no esté detrás de ustedes dos todo el tiempo, sólo las trata amablemente y les sigue dando más preferencia, aunque no tanto como a Yui – concluyó, comenzando a entender y recordar pequeños momentos que antes le habían parecido extraños.

- ¿Entonces, que crees? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, fijando la vista en sus nakamas que caminaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Yui flotaba suavemente, agitando sus alas casi sin levantar viento, al tiempo que hablaba con el mayor de cosas que nadie llegaba a escuchar desde esa distancia. Sanji cada tanto decía alguna cosa que hacía sonrojar a la pequeña, pero ella en vez de responder violentamente, sonreía y le decía alguna otra cosa que le hacía sonreír y dar vueltas en estado mellorine alrededor de la chica, para luego acercarse demasiado a la pequeña y que ella lo alejara con un golpe de su enciclopedia.

- Creo que puede que sean novios después de todo – respondió viendo el comportamiento de ambos.

La morena soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas suaves y cambió de tema. Trataría de que sólo quedaran suposiciones en la cabeza del reno y no verdades que ilusionarían al doctor.

Zoro ya llevaba un par de horas caminando en círculos en aquel bosque helado, estaba más que harto de no poder encontrar la forma para volver al Sunny.

Luego de un par de minutos caminando para lo que creía era el norte, donde según Nami le había dicho que estaba el barco, comenzó a escuchar voces que se le hacían familiares. Seguro de que ya estaba cerca, comenzó a caminar con más rapidez, notando que cada vez las escuchaba más nítidas.

Hasta que escuchó algo que hubiera preferido no escuchar y le hizo querer dar media vuelta para evitar presenciar las empalagosas confesiones del cocinerucho a una desconocida, pero no podía, por la simple razón de que era la única manera de poder volver al Sunny antes de que se hiciera de noche y su trasero se hubiera convertido en un cubito de hielo.

- Yo también Sanji – respondió una voz de niña que conocía demasiado bien.

¿Qué demonios hacía Yui diciéndole al cejas diana que lo amaba? Esa situación era de lo más increíble, la pequeña niña que golpeaba a diario al ero-cook porque no le gustaban sus empalagosos teatros le estaba diciendo que lo amaba ¿en serio?

Era algo tonto sorprenderse por eso cuando era más que obvio que ellos eran pareja a pesar de que no lo dijeran, pero ella era como su hermana menor y dejar que las pervertidas manos del ero-cook la tocaran, definitivamente no era algo que le hiciera saltar de emoción.

Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no le importaba, que no era su problema y que, definitivamente, no trataría de detenerlos en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Eran lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber en lo que se metían.

Alzó la mirada al cielo. Ya casi anochecía, daría media vuelta y los dejaría solos. Era mejor caminar un par de horas más a tener que quedarse ahí mientras sus nakamas hacían cosas que preferiría no imaginar.

Ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando una rama bajo su pie crujió e informó de su presencia a los enamorados.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó Sanji fijando la vista al lugar de donde llegó el sonido.

- Ero-cook ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el peliverde notando que el rubio se encontraba solo.

- Iba de vuelta al Sunny para llevar las provisiones – señaló la carretilla que llevaba montones de bolsas con comida –. ¿Y tú? ¿Te perdiste? – Preguntó con burla.

- No me perdí, también estaba volviendo al Sunny – mintió a medias, él también quería volver al barco.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces vamos, yo te sigo.

- Bien – comenzó a caminar por donde había venido cuando alguien le tomó del cuello de la camisa, se dio la vuelta para ver como el rubio seguía a un par de metros.

- Es por el otro lado, marimo – se burló señalando con la cabeza el camino.

- Tsk, ya lo sabía – dijo por lo bajo –. Por cierto ¿no deberías estar con Yui? – Preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema, al tiempo que pensaba que se volvería loco. Se estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas.

- Yui-chan volvió antes al barco, dijo que se encontraba cansada – explicó con un tono meloso. Claro que mentía, ella seguía a su lado.

- ¿Y la dejaste volver sola? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿No crees que se podría perder?

- Ella no es como tú, marimo – se burló.

- ¡Yo no me perdí! – Gritó exasperado.

- Sí claro – susurró el ángel de manera sarcástica.

- Me estoy volviendo loco – murmuró el peliverde al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la chica.

Para Yui era graciosa la situación, como no solía usar mucho la técnica de invisibilidad, sus nakamas aún no lograban verla como Sanji lo hacía, por lo que cuando la usaba Luffy y los demás siempre le perdían el rastro.

- Ya llegamos, marimo. ¿Estás seguro de que no te perderás en lo que lleva subir al barco? – Se burló.

- Tsk, claro que no, ero-cook – respondió cabreado.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Preguntó enojado por el mote que le había dado.

- ¿Estas sordo, ero-cook? – Respondió remarcando el apodo.

- ¡Estúpido marimo!

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, cocinero pervertido?! – Dijo desenfundando sus katanas.

- ¡Lo que acabas de oír, lechuga! – Y así comenzó una nueva pelea.

Probablemente se hubieran regalado golpes y katanazos toda la tarde si no fuera por Nami que apenas llegó con sus bolsas llenas de ropa, vio el escándalo que hacían sus dos nakamas y los detuvo con un par de puñetazos.

- ¡Compórtense! – Gritó, enojada.

Luego volvió a tomar sus bolsas y subió al barco sin importarle el estado de sus dos nakamas inconscientes.

Ya era la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban en el comedor, como siempre, el silencio no existía en ese momento, hasta que Nami les llamó la atención y tuvieron que callarse para escuchar lo que la pelirroja tuviera que decirles.

- Chicos, estamos en una isla en la cual toma un año para que se recargue el Log Pose – comenzó –. Sí, sé que eso no es un gran problema – aclaró cuando vio que Yui quería interrumpirla –, pero el tema es que estaremos atrapados aquí al menos un mes.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el capitán al saber que su partida a la isla Giojin se retrasaría.

- Según lo que me dijeron los de la ciudad, este lugar tiene cambios climáticos muy bruscos que crean corrientes y remolinos muy peligrosos, estaban sorprendidos de que hubiéramos sido capaces de llegar a aquí sin ningún rasguño – explicó con el ceño fruncido –. Lo bueno, es que estas corrientes duran sólo un mes, lo malo es que el mes acaba de empezar, por lo que estaremos un tiempo atrapados aquí.

- Si es así, entonces ¿estamos de vacaciones? – Preguntó el ángel cuando terminó de explicar.

- Sí, algo así, por lo menos por ahora. Mañana iré con alguno a buscar más información – finalizó la explicación y los demás comenzaron a dar sus opiniones al respecto.

La mayoría se tomó bien la noticia, últimamente estaban siendo muy presionados por la marina, por lo que un descanso no estaría nada mal, pero a otros como Luffy, les decepcionaba la idea de estar atascados en un lugar tan tranquilo y sin aventuras que ofrecerle.

Después de la cena, Sanji se quedó lavando los platos como de costumbre mientras el ángel había desaparecido.

Al poco rato, Yui entró a la cocina vestida con uno de los pijamas que había comprado cuando creía que podía dormir, pero que solo usaba algunas veces cuando sabía que caería desmayada en la noche.

- Sanji – lo llamó al entrar dado que él no había reparado en su presencia – ¿dormirías conmigo hoy? – Pidió sin ser consciente de que con esa pregunta la cabeza del rubio empezó a funcionar al doble de velocidad.

El cocinero dejó caer el plato y la esponja que en ese momento sostenía, se dio la vuelta rápidamente con cara de pervertido y se acercó a la pequeña.

- Yui-chan, aún es muy pronto para lo que estás pidiendo, sólo tienes que ser más paciente, serán dos años que se pasaran en seguida, no es necesario apresurar las cosas – dijo con cara de pervertido mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

- ¿Arere? No entie... – Su inocente cabecita comenzó a funcionar a medida que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color carmín intenso.

Sin saber de dónde había salido, una enciclopedia golpeó el rostro del rubio dejándole una marca roja.

- ¡Te dije que no estoy lista para eso! – Gritó avergonzada sin darse cuenta de que el rubio en realidad le había dicho nuevamente que esperara – ¡Yo sólo quería que me acompañaras hasta que me desmayara! – Aclaró sonrojada mientras estrujaba en sus manos la cobija color escarlata.

- P-perdón Yui-chan – se disculpó mientras se levantaba del suelo –. Ese fue un buen golpe – dijo acariciándose la zona herida.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí – asintió con una sonrisa –, ya lo había dicho: Yui-chan es muy fuerte.

- Pero no te he hecho daño – remarcó –, de todos modos, perdón – susurró avergonzada.

- Así que hoy toca ¿verdad? – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Sí, p-pero s-si no quieres qu-quedarte con-conmigo n-no estás obligado – tartamudeó sonrojada.

El rubio sonrió al sentirla tan nerviosa, era demasiado linda para él.

- Sí, me quedaré contigo – depositó un beso en su mejilla disfrutando cuando su ángel se sonrojó.

Alzándola en sus brazos, la llevó hasta el sofá donde la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. La pequeña estiró su mano y alcanzó la cobija para tapar a su cocinero, pues él sí sentiría el frío de la noche.

Así pasaron un par de horas, Yui esperando entrar en la inconsciencia y Sanji haciéndole compañía mientras repartía besos por su níveo cuello deteniéndose de vez en cuando para escuchar con atención el relato de su pequeña.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Preguntó la pelinegra al sentir cómo reprimía un bostezo.

- Sólo un poco. Me serviría café, pero luego de que te duermas yo también iré a la cama, así que no servirá de mucho – le sonrió.

- De acuerdo – se acomodó mejor contra su pecho –, te recuerdo que no tienes obligación de quedarte aquí hasta que me "duerma".

- Esto lo hacíamos antes y lo seguiremos haciendo toda la vida – declaró.

- Mañana estarás cansado – dijo –, yo te quiero normalito, sin ojeras y sin bostezar a cada rato – confesó y luego besó suavemente sus labios –. Pero me hace feliz que hagas esto por mí.

- Yui-chan, pasaría todas las noches despierto junto a ti si eso te hace feliz – susurró sobre sus labios para luego besarla en serio.

- Te quiero – susurró la pequeña al separarse, luego ocultó su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del mayor -, te quiero – repitió.

- Yo también Yui, yo también – bostezó.

Yui sonrió contra su piel. Amaba al rubio con cejas de espiral, el simple hecho de estar a su lado la hacía feliz, más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado. Algo así seguro le costaría mucho en el futuro, pero no le importaba si ese era el precio.

- Ya está empezando – susurró mientras su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. Él le acarició la espalda esperando que con eso se distrajera.

No debía ser una experiencia placentera el notar cómo perdía todos sus sentidos rápidamente, pensaba el cocinero.

Yui se aferró con más fuerza al saco del mayor antes de perder el conocimiento.

Su cuerpo hubiera caído sobre el cómodo sofá de no ser porque las hábiles manos del cocinero la sostuvieron con firmeza. Luego, con la delicadeza propia de Sanji para cualquier mujer, en especial el ángel, acostó a la bella durmiente y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

Suspiró. Se veía tan indefensa…

Volteó la mirada al reloj de encima de la puerta, eran las doce recién.

No tenía voluntad para alejarse de su pequeña. Hizo un pequeño espacio en el sofá, luego se acomodó de manera de que ambos pudieran estar cómodos y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

**Lo siento taaaaanto! Sé que la tardanza fue demasiada, pero pasaron muchas cosas, empezando por la época de exámenes y siguiendo con el trauma para estudiar para dar una materia previa (que encima reprobe D:), no tuve mucha inspiración para terminar el cap, lo siento! lo siento! Por lo menos aproveche las mini vacaciones que tuve para escribir y dibujar un poco :S Así que espero que les haya gustado, porque fue algo que a mi me encanto (sobre todo el final) **

**Eeeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un review, que no cuesta nada y los leere pronto (si tengo suerte, esta semana o la otra subo un nuevo cap) :D**

**Un beso enorme para todos los que me leen (Lo sé, hoy estoy cariñosa jaja)!**

**Tazusa Inverse**


End file.
